Revenge of the Fathers
by renee116
Summary: The fates have enough of watching their plans derailed by those who think they know better. Going to the past they pick 7 guards to protect their champions, and who better at protecting their young then an over protective father. Fem!Harry Fem!Naruto Adopted!WeasleyTwins Overprotective!James Manip!Dumbledore/Danzo
1. two for the price of one

Revenge of the Fathers – James P, Harry P, Kakashi Hatake, Naruto U

Summary: The fates have enough of watching their plans derailed by those who think they know better. Going to the past they pick 6 guards to protect their champions, and who better at protecting their young then an over protective father. Fem!Harry Fem!Naruto

**As this is going to be a Naruto/Harry Potter crossover it is going to be AU. This will contain bashing of Dumbledore, Molly Weasley, Danzo, and Xenophilius Lovegood. Most likely the all of the Weasleys aside from the twins as well as Sasuke/Sakura will take a beating as well. I don't want to go overboard too much with the bashing but I def. don't see myself being all to kind to these characters as well. I also don't plan on bashing Hermione too much but I'm not too sure if I should have her play too much a role in the story as well. That doesn't mean that I don't like these characters in general this is just the way they are in my story.**

**Warning: I'm tying Greek mythology into this so if you don't know who fates are I'm referring to the ones believed by the ancient Greeks. Slow start ch.1/ch.2**

**Warning: I don't have a Beta so I will make mistakes. If you see some corrections feel free to tell me in a pm or review. I won't take offense and will try and change it.**

**Warning: disregard times/ages for Naruto's world I had to change some around to get the timelines to mesh. Age difference however should remain the same between characters for the most part.**

Atropos was currently rethinking her choice about granting humanity free will as she watched Clotho and Lachesis unsuccessfully attempt yet again to untangle their loom. How is it that not one but BOTH of their champions' purposes had been derailed. Not being bothered to help her sisters with what she deemed as a lost cause Atropos thoughtfully tapped her scissors against her chin as she pondered their current dilemma.

Although naivety typically goes hand in hand with "innocence" Atropos was tired of her heroes attempts at change be impeded by those that were supposed to be allies. Now if it were just one hero that was having trouble she could just send them back in time with their previous memories and make them do it again. A little known fact about the Fates was that after the fall of Chronos at the hands of his children father Chaos had granted them the Titan's powers over time and space trusting them to do a better job wielding them. Several times throughout the course of history the sisters had had to use the sacred powers. However, their father had limited the use to once per century to eliminate the temptation to abuse the unique set of powers as that damn Titan had. Stupid Titan. I hope his children gave him terrible indigestion gods knows how much Demeter and Hades could have caused in his stomach. Even before the kidnapping thing those two had had it out for each…she should know as Clotho had weaved their rivalry during one particularly boring decade. Back to the problem at hand. Due to the fact that there was one not two heroes in need of a "due over" Atropos couldn't fall back on the ole "you've been a dumbass now try again" routine.

What the sisters needed was a new plan.

What they needed was someone to watch out for their naive little charges. Someone who would protect them; guard them from harm and manipulation. Someone that would stand in their corner and give everything they had to protect their little champions, just as her father had done with Gaia and Nix when they were making fun of the sisters as children. She needed someone like father. Wait! That was it! She didn't need someone like father she need A FATHER.

Dropping her scissors Atropos hurried over to her sisters she had a plan to fix their loom and they had a couple of favors to call in to do it.

**-July 31st 1980—St. Mungos – 10pm**

"Oi! Padfoot! Look at her isn't she beautiful" exclaimed an exuberant man by the name James Potter. He was short compared to his friend standing at 5"10 his brunette hair was mussed more than usual probably due to the number of times he ran his fingers through out of nerves during the last 8 hours. Holding his arms out he proudly showed off a small bundle to the man by his side.

"Aye, she's gorgeous Prongsie" replied his best friend and newly made godfather Sirius Black peering down at the bundle, which contained a newborn baby. The baby was currently asleep but the little cherub was still cute as a button. The best goddaughter in the world he privately thought in his ever so humble, yet wickedly brilliant always fantastic opinion. "Hopefully, being brunette is the only hair characteristic she shares with you mate". Pointing at the small tuft of brown on his pup's head "Be a shame if she had the unruly rat's nest that you call hair".

After carefully placing his daughter into the basin next to his sleeping wife James turned around his arm rose "You prat! I'll have you know that my hair is windswept and sexy!" but as he went to hit his friend a bright flash of light engulfed the room taking the two men with it as it disappeared.

**-July 31st 1980—Prewitt House – 10pm**

A pair of identical men stood on either end of the nursery they were in. Both had a stocky building and stood on the shorted side at 5"9. Both had dark brown eyes that held a mischievous twinkle and light red hair that softly curled to their shoulders. The gingers arms were spread as they corralled another pair of similar looking toddlers into their respective beds.

"Now" stated the one on the left

"It is time to go" stated the one of the right

"Sleep. If you don't" they continued trading off with another.

"Go to sleep"

"How can you"

"Wake up tomorrow"

"To play some more?" The two men finished. Attempting to bribe their mini twins into going back to bed with the promise of playtime tomorrow, after finding them in their playroom, riding on their training brooms not fifteen minutes ago, while they were doing paperwork in the study. Coxing the two "terrors" as they were often called fondly back into the realm of Morpheus.

Quietly they exited the nursery heading back into their study to finish the paperwork they had both been working on before they heard the telltale high pitched cry of "Up!" coming from above.

"Well Fabian father did always warn us that we would have children like ourselves" stated the one on right.

"Well brother dear" responded the one now known as Fabian "I for one wouldn't have it any other way. Our little terrors are the best type of terrors Gideon old fellow"

"Hear! Hear!" cried Gideon.

As they were attempting to sit down at their respective desks a flash of light filled the room taking the two with it.

**-July 31st 1980—Minato Namikaze's Apartment –**

"So you'll take him on?" asked a silver haired man to younger one who had bright spiky hair.

"Of course" stated the younger of the two. "I've wanted to teach ever since I became a Jounin. I'll take young Kakashi under my wing for a few years and when he is older take on two more for a genin team."

The silver haired man breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you Minato". He thanked the man sincerely. "I can't stop my son from graduating early and while talented he is still only 4…and...and with the atmosphere lately I fear that pairing him with just anyone as a sensei he may be unprotected if war is declared.

"Don't worry friend. I'll protect and care for him as my own out there if it comes to war. If I had a son or daughter like you I'd be just as careful with his or her safety". The blonde lifted his arm behind his head and shrugged "Kami I hope I don't have a girl when I start a family. I don't know how I'd handle the stress of them being a ninja or...or boys!" he finished laughing nervously.

At that moment a flash of light appeared covering the two men and taking them with it as it disappeared.

**-July 31st 1980—bar downtown Konoha—**

It was a Wednesday night and as such the small bar Koi-Koi was sparse with customers save for regulars. It was quiet with the exception of three young men seated at the bar ordering rounds. Physically the three had nothing in common. The one on the far left was a dark haired brunette who had his hair tied back at the top of his head the ends spanning out reminiscent of a pineapple. It was hard to tell his height as he was slouching in his seat giving off the appearance to those who weren't familiar with his clan that he was falling asleep. In the middle was yet another man with hair tied back although his was loosely done at the base of his neck showcasing his straight blonde hair. He was not slouching but sitting straight up and talking animatedly waving his hands around to emphasize his point. Their last companion was a fat..hem hem …big boned man with wild red hair and purple markings on his face. He was neither trying to sleep nor talking animatedly but rather leaning on the bar hold up his head as he good naturedly listened in on the conversation. These men were Shikaku Nara, Inoichi Yamanaka, and Choza Akimichi the members of the upcoming InoShikaCho team.

"And then I used my jutus to possess him taking him by surprise, mind you he really should have known I was capable of that as he's a Kohona ninja and made him give me the last clue needed to get to the exit" Inoichi recollected to his team.

*sigh*"Troublesome. Congratulations on finally becoming a Jounin Inoichi" mumbled the half asleep Nara signaling the bartender for a refill.

"We all knew you could do it!" Congratulated Choza.

"You know you would have gotten it sooner if you would stop chasing skirts so much" spoke the lazy Nara.

Inoichi opened his mouth to retort most likely about how at least he wasn't afraid of the opposite sex when a bright light interrupted filling the establishment taking his lazy friend with it.


	2. Proof starts with the dead

Ch.2

**I forgot last time so I'll write it now. I do not own either Naruto or Harry Potter, which is probably a good thing as I'm quite terrible with deadlines and we'd only be at a GOF/Tsunade Retrieval Arc right now otherwise. **

**If you have any suggestions or criticisms I'm all ears. **

All six men landed in the center of a large cavern. 5 landed on their feet and immediately went on the defensive noticing the strangers. However, both Gideon and Fabian toppled over as they were in the process of sitting down before they landed. Jumping to their feet while simultaneously snapping their wands from their holsters they instinctively placed themselves next to Potter and Black who also had their wands drawn at the time. Opposite of them stood 3 unfamiliar men wielding triangular looking knives and a blade similar to a short sword.

"State your name, rank, and village for me please" calmly spoke the oldest of them. This was also the one who was wielding the short sword. Gideon noted the silver hair color and absently wondered if the man was older than he looked. "I'd like to know where I'm sending the body of whom was stupid enough to kidnap three Shinobi of Konoha". As Gideon, Fabian, James, and Sirius were processing the words Shinobi and Konoha a voice from just noticed 3rd party broke out.

"That would be Atropos, Mount Olympus and didn't anyone tell you it's rude to ask a women her age?" Silence "No? Well I doubt you can count that high anyway but let's just settle for several millennia hmm? "As for the two behind me they are my sisters Clotho and Lachesis same age and residence applies to them as well. We are The Fates".

Gideon blinked "Seriously?" he asked. "How are we supposed to believe that? I've never done anything to warrant divine intervention." He finished disbelievingly.

The one identified as Atropos snorted "Well of course _you_ haven't, but your children will." After seeing the looks of disbelief or in Sakumo's case a shifting of the feet from his defensive taijutsu stance into an attacking one she rolled her well...eye and continued "I'll prove it too you ungrateful heathens name what it will take to get you to believe us."

The two groups let up their defensive positions slightly leaving only one or two of their number to keep watch over the strangers. In their corner Gideon looked to James Potter and Sirius Black both of whom he recognized from the Order. Quickly to ascertain their identities he asked them "What did you ask for my help with the last time we met?"

James nodded his head in approval at the security question "We wanted to douse Dumbledore's lemon drops with a hair lengthening solution but we needed a distraction to switch the contaminated ones with what he was currently carrying". Sirius who had still had his wand trained on their neighbors barked out a laugh as he heard his friend recall their last prank on the Order. "Okay, my turn. What spell did you teach the marauders when you were a prefect my first year?"

Gideon grinned at the memory of coming across the firstie pranking quartet during winter term. "Wadiwasi" he replied "it shoved whatever objects currently in the victims hand up their nose. James nodded his head again this time in agreement. "So theoretically if you were summoned by the Fates what would you ask for to prove their validity?" questioned Gideon.

Fabian shrugged letting his brother handle the more delicate matters as he continued his survey of the cave. Let James and Gideon figure it out he thought to himself. Sirius and I can keep guard of the strangers well enough on our own. .. And what strangers they were. The three men he was facing all wore some kind of uniform similar to muggle trousers with green vest and some strap on their forehead with some kind acorn looking design on it. If it weren't for the power they were radiating he would guess that they were muggle military. Scratch that they were definitely part of some militaristic group. Those muscles couldn't come from anything but rigorous training. Seeing his brother and James agree on something he relaxed his stance somewhat and fell back with in their group turning to face the 3 men.

**-Shinobi Group –**

Hatake Sakumo was not normally a man who was taken by surprise. As a Shinobi he had encountered just about everything one could imagine. However, the White Fang of Konoha had just been surprised. He had arrived home from a mission earlier when he decided to stop by his Kohai's apartment to ask a favor. Kakashi was set to graduate in a month, which would make his son the youngest graduate ever. Now while Sakumo was indeed proud of his boy he knew that no five year old no matter how talented would be able to defend himself without a proper sensei. Minato had been his subordinate on several missions and he held a great respect for his fellow comrade. His laid back nature and sharp mind were perfect complements for his son. With that in mind he had gone to ask the man to take him as an apprentice when for the first time in a long time Sukamo was taken by surprise when they were teleported from their village. Taking in Minato's dumbfounded expression and the wary stance of the Nara heir he decided to take point.

"Nara let us hear the facts before we start our line of questioning" he ordered.

The young Nara heir drew himself up and started "The light that picked us up did not have the feel of chakra leading me to believe that it was either technology based teleportation, the result of an unknown bloodline, or an energy source that we are unfamiliar with". Seeing the other men nod he continued. "Secondly, the group of men that arrived at the same time we did seemed just as surprised as us to be here. However, the teleportation itself doesn't seem to bother them leading me to believe that their group can utilize the same technique or something similar. While not civilians I don't believe them to be Shinobi trained as well. Their lack of weapons, aside from those sticks that they wield, rule out the option of samurai. They share the same build as the men from the non-ninja trained members of our Uchiha Police force. Moreover, I wouldn't disregard those sticks that they are pointing at us" Shikaku summed up.

"Very good deductions. Minato do you have anything else to add" questioned their silver (NOT GREY) haired member of their team.

The blonde hesitantly nodded he was looking off as if in deep thought when he replied "I've been working on a teleportation technique that deals with seals and our method of travel felt nothing like mine does. At the mention of children all the men stiffened leading me to believe that they all have families themselves…well apart from the grey eyed man his first reaction at the mention kids immediately moved to cover the man with glasses. Perhaps they are brothers? Either way I agree with Shikaku those men are just as shocked as us at our being here".

Sakumo processed what the two young men had stated. All of their facts coincided with his own observations. While the group of four wasn't the immediate threat he couldn't trust them not to turn on his team and him if the situation presented itself. "I concur. Nevertheless I want to keep an eye of them. We know nothing of each other and at these times it is important to practice caution. Now onto having these women prove themselves. While I remain skeptical of one of the gods coming to us we are being given a chance to demand proof. I've seen enough jutsus with sacrifices the shinigami to know that what is going on _could _be possible improbable as this situation is". Looking around to further observe his fellow soldiers' faces he continued "As we know it's possible to summon the dead through the use of a deity I propose that we request a person we are familiar with to clarify their story". Seeing Minato go to raise his hand Sakumo gestured with his hand at him to voice his input.

"That's perfect. Although Edo Tensai summons the dead it cannot control their opinions or anything of the mind, only their actions" voiced the blonde. "But senpai do you really think that these people are gods? Isn't it more than likely that this is all some part of an elaborate hoax?"

"Perhaps Minato, but on the small chance it isn't I for one would hate to become one of those fools you read about in myths who dared to disrespect the gods" Concluded Sakumo.

"Troublesome. Seeing as we are all in agreement I say we get to it so we can get this over with" said the Nara. As one the men turned to face the sisters.

It wasn't even a minute later when the other group signaled that they too were ready to proceed.

Seeing that both groups appeared ready Atropos stood and acknowledged everyone. "Are you ready to proceed?" Seeing their nods of agreement she continued. "Who here would like to go first?"

"We will" said Shikaku stepping forward. "From what I've read this isn't a power within your realm but is it possible to summon someone that we know from the dead to authorize your claim? It will be hard for us to believe the future you tell us and a good spy can know things about our past".

"He makes a good point sister" said Clotho speaking up for the first time. "Anything we show them of the future is meaningless unless we give them a reason to trust our word first". She continued "Let us call Thantos he is after all one of the four gods that made this meeting possible". At this Lachesis stood and shuffled out of the cave most likely to get retrieve this Thantos person.

Atropos once again took the floor once it seemed Clotho was done with her three minutes. "While we are waiting for our guest and my sister why don't we ask the wizards what it is that they want?"

Gideon stepped forward, while Sirius and Fabian were convinced they were currently part of some elaborate scheme Gideon was feeling more and more weary of the women as time passed. He noticed that James too didn't scoff at the idea of the divine visiting his family. While normally he would roll his eyes and ask if the man's ego was returning now that he had a lock on Evans, after hearing what he suggested they ask the Fates. Gideon was forced to consider that maybe they really were apart of some life altering change one's destiny type of stuff wankers like to read about in some story books. He cleared his throat and asked "What divine item does our group own and who owns it"?

"That would be my cloak and it belongs to Mr. Potter" replied a smooth voice. Turning around to face the passage that Clotho had disappeared into Gideon spotted a man leaning against the cave wall with his arms closed his eyes resting on a very nervous James who was shifting from foot to foot under his scrutiny. The man had narrow face with distinct cheekbones and rounded jaw. His skin was so pale it was bordering of the color white. His eyes initially looked like the hollowed tunnels one would expect to see on a master occulemns. Although on closer inspection they appeared to look like the way black holes were often described: a bottomless vortex that had to the power to suck nearly everything in. Overall the man held an authoritive edge that spoke of immense power.

Gideon thought again on his words …he had said that Potter's invisibility clock had belonged to him which …meant…that…he…was…"Bloody hell! You're Thanatos!" Gideon exclaimed loudly with a yelp. Fabian seeing his brother's reaction knew that this wasn't a joke. Judging by the tightening around Potter's eyes and Black's clenched fists hanging by his side it didn't take a rocket scientist to realize that they had all come to the same conclusion. Bloody hell was right.

Thanatos smirked obviously amused by Gideon's reaction. Looking over towards the Shinobi he was able to discern that the wizards' reaction was not something they were expecting. It may be difficult to tell how a solider of the Elemental Nations was thinking at any given time as they were trained to hide their emotions from the age 6, but he hadn't been around for this long without the ability to be able to learn how to read them. Oh he was going to have a lot of fun with this group. Not only would they help to recover those who had sought to cheat him, but a Potter thrown into the midst just made it that much more fun. He glanced at the Potter Scion. His smirk turned into a smile of unholy glee causing everyone in the room to suddenly fear for their lives. Yes, he was going to have a lot of fun seeing the chaos Ignotus' descendants caused. Maybe he should invite Eris to this discussion. Destruction meant nothing unless the goddess of discord was around.

Turning his head to look at the Shinobi again he continued as if Gideon's freak out never happened "Your request to summon a fellow ninja from Kohona has been granted" and without waiting for them to ask for a specific person her moved his hand in a pattern similar to that of summoning and slammed his hand on the ground. As the smoke disappeared the Shinobi were shocked to see their fallen comrade Akimichi Hikaru. Pulling a black silk handkerchief from his pocket Thanatos proceeded to wipe the blood off of his hand. Looking up to see everyone's startled expressions amid the mad cackling of Atropos he waved his hand dismissively at the former Akimichi. "Go tell your friends what they need to know. You have five minutes".

A stunned Namikaze Minato was the first of the Kohona contingent to speak "Hika...Hikaru is that really you?" he choked out at seeing his fallen genin teammate.

Awkwardly the Akimichi smiled and raised his hand in greeting shuffling over. "Hello everyone. Nodding at each "Sakumo san, Minato chan, and Shikaku kun" he stated the last teasing the younger man who was best friends with his little cousin Choza.

"So it really is true then" voiced Sakumo quietly looking at the younger man who he had once trained for the Chunin Exams after being bribed into it by his good friend Jirarya.

Hikaru nodding good naturedly "Umm…yeah I'm not really sure what caused it but something must have happened because Thantos and Eros are giddier than usual, which from what the others have told means that their gearing up for war…anyway I hope that whatever information they have to give will help save Kahona from whatever is about to happen" he ended.

Sakumo spoke up again cutting off whatever questions of war and Eris that Minato obviously had and focused on the point of Atropos had explained she had summoned them in the first place for "So that means that our children and future children" he said pointing toward Shikaku and Minato when he said the last part "they are in trouble". This sobered Minato quickly who had been so excited by seeing his good friend again that he had lost focus. Shikaku however held Sakumo's gaze with his own in a silent admission that he too hadn't forgotten why they were really here.

At Sakumo's statement Hikaru solemnly nodded his head. "Yes" he stated quietly.

Looking alert an uncommon look for a Nara, Skikaku voiced what all the men in the room had been thinking. Loud enough for even those men who Atropos had called "wizards" to hear he clearly stated "The future would have to be extremely bad if the deities have called us all together.

This statement caused the Shinobi and Wizards alike to form a unit together for the first time since they arrived standing side by side facing the gods. As Hikaru was getting ready to return to the under he took one last look at the assembled men. His last thought as he caught site of their grim determined faces as they looked at the Fates was _gods help whoever deigned to mess with their children, because they won't be coming out of this mess alive._

**I did warn you that the first 2 chapters would be slow. I needed to set up the foundation properly for these men to work together. I hate when you read time travel stories where Fate, Death, or Kami intervene only to be immediately accepted along with whichever strangers they decide to summon at any given time. Expect Ch.3 to start picking up the pace.**

**Please review and tell me what you think. I don't have a beta to bounce ideas off of so know that I'll take any and all considerations to heart.**


	3. To Starts and Sparkly Chairs

Ch. 3

**Sorry for the delay the weather here was absolutely atrocious this week and I spent the weekend sick in bed. I own neither Naruto nor Harry Potter sadly, which is why my written escapades of their characters are completely free and available here. **

**loretta537: Thanks for pointing that out! I already fixed my summary and will go back into my first two chapters and fix it when I get the chance. I keep thinking of the Prewitt twins as one unit. **

**Warning: I didn't get a chance to fully edit this chapter yet. If you absolutely can't stand the mistakes I'll probably repost it edited sometime tomorrow.**

It had been a good ten minutes since the shinobi Akimichi Hikaru or was it Hikaru Akimichi James thought to himself had departed. During that time everyone had taken some time to process everything that had occurred within the past hour, while the gods in the room started talking amongst themselves and sent for food.

Unwilling to sit and do nothing during the half hour break everyone agreed upon James stood up. Proceeding to pull out his wand, he started to transfigure rocks scattered around the cave floor into a conference table and chairs. Ignoring the calculated looks sent his way by the Shinobi in attendance; he instead focused his attention on the detail of his transfigurations in attempt to calm his thoughts. He was styling each of them after the lovely leather padded muggle chair his Lily Flower had bought him for his office at the cottage in Godric's hallow; a wedding gift from his parents. He paid extra attention to the hardware, focusing hard to remember the exact mechanics of his at home, to insure that each's height was adjustable and they possessed the "swivel function" like his own. Popping open the face of the gold and silver pocket watch he had received on his seventeenth birthday to see how much time remained until their meeting, gathering, assembly, conference whatever they were going to call their changing the future expedition James noted that he had fifteen minutes left. Bugger. Why did he have to be so good at Transfiguration? Deciding to continue with what he already constructed to occupy himself he started transfiguring an embroidered Stag on each chair. He transfigured two chairs to feature the ravens of the Prewitt Twins' house at Hogwarts and a shaggy looking grim for Padfoot.

Letting his curiosity get the better of him, Shikaku silently padded up behind James to exam his work. Peering over his shoulder Shikaku Startled the man when he questioned "May I have one with a stag as well?"

Alarmed by the proximity of the Shinobi James jumped at the sound of his voice. Now, seeing the brunette in question up close for the first time, James was able to notice small details about the man that had been missed during his initial examination he had made from across the cave, when Sirius and he had first arrived. The man across from him although slouched rather than exhibit proper pureblood posture had eyes that never ceased in their motion, taking in everything, processing and pulling each detail apart he observed. James had the feeling that it was rare for something to escape this person's notice. "Umm, sure" he replied. "No problem. Is there anything else you want me to add?" he finished regaining his confidence now that he was recovered from his shock.

"Nahh, unless you could add some clouds?" he questioned hopefully. At seeing James' nod of agreement he continued "I'm set then. Although the others, Sukamo-san and Minato will want a wolf and toad respectively on theirs once they realize that you made this for me".

"I can do that. Transfiguration helps me to pass the time" James replied. "I'm James Potter by the way" he said holding his hand out for a shake. "It seems that the fates of the next generation depend on us…or Sirius injected me with a powerful hallucinogen he stole from the hospital".

The brunette cracked a smile, accepted the other mans' hand and introduced himself "Shikaku Nara" and my companions are "Minato Namikaze" pointing to the blonde who spared a moment to nod his head in their direction from his furious pacing. "And Sakumo Hatake" gesturing to the oldest man (who wasn't a deity) in the room. Said man unfurled himself from his meditate state and padded over to them. James privately wondered how a man that large could walk with so much grace. Over six feet in height and the broadest set of the lot this Sakumo Hatake could fill a room; literally. When the tall man had gotten to where the two were standing he stopped and extended his hand.

"It seems as if we are to be allies" Sakumo emitted in his smooth baritone; slow and even.

James was instantly reminded of a predator. Although the man wasn't exuding any hostility, in actuality the man appeared to be the calmest of them all. Yet…, James couldn't help but feel that he was currently shaking the hand of the most dangerous man…mortal man he hastily corrected his internal monologue sending a nervous glance in the direction of Thanatos, in the room. Releasing the imposing man's hand James not allowing his thoughts to show gestured over to the office chairs he was working on and said "I've been making a space for us to work in when our break ends in twenty minutes. Shikaku noticed me adding details to my friends' chairs and mentioned that you may appreciate a wolf or toad on yours".

"Ahh yes" Sakumo smiled "A white wolf would be nice. I saw your work before when you made that table from a rock. Transfiguration was it? How do you manipulate one shape into another? A Kekkei Genkai perhaps?" the older man prodded.

"Umm ….Kekkei what?" questioned James decidedly lost.

Shikaku gave him a considering stare. After taking a moment to consider his wording the Nara asked "The energy you wield isn't Chakra, is it?"

"DING DING DING WE HAVE A WINNER!" giggled a small girl who suddenly popped down from the ceiling. She was short, coming up to James's hip. Her hair made his look positively tame dark curls of black flew around the young girl's head reminiscent of a tornado. Sirius who had come over with the others at new visitor's entrance was immediately reminded of his cousin Bella, when taking a closer look at her face. Her eyes holding the same mad glint that so many in his family had succumbed, none worse than his cousin held a challenging glint to it. That Sirius, from years of experience knew well to stay away from.

"Eris! Who the hell invited you!" shouted Atropos from across the chamber. "Don't you have juvenile delinquents to make or the middle east to go and bother?" The exasperated old women demanded of the young girl. Cluing in everyone, even not as quick on the uptake Sirius in on the child's status as a deity.

Looking petulant the newly identified Eris whined "but…but Thanatos said"

Said God of Death merely shrugged at the glare thrown his way by the three Fates. "What" he drawled completely unrepentant. "She was one of the four of us you three needed to send you original loom back through time".

"Yes! Yes!" came the childish cry of the goddess latching onto this new argument. "I have to stay. I'm needed" suddenly the young girl's face became suddenly grim and in a dangerously soft voice she continued "unless of course I've been" she paused "uninvited".

"NO!" came the unanimous shout from the Fates, Thanatos, and surprisingly the Prewitt twins, who were each well-read having been Ravenclaws and vehemently wished to do anything that would incite the small goddess to start another war, like what had happened after the _Original Snub._

"So…" the goddess asked reverting to her childlike state with a hopeful expression "I can stay?" At seeing Atropos nod in agreement she squealed jumped upon the chairs that James had been making. "Oh this is going to be so much fun." She piped up gain momentum "Oh I can't wait to mess around with those prophecies, especially the wizarding world. It's about time I got to have some fun in the realm. Oh! And those little ninja!" looking up at Minato who was feeling nothing short of alarmed at the manic glee in the girl's eyes "Can you teach me ninjustus Mr.? Can you? Huh? Huh?" Not waiting to hear his reply she scrambled from the tops of the chairs and onto the big oak conference table of James'. Turning around she looked at everyone and demanded "Well what are you waiting for!? We have people to kill, champions to train" alarming the seven summoned men at the giggle she made at that "and governments to topple!...Oh and Mr." she added looking at James this time "Make sure my chair is tie-dyed and extra sparkly. I don't want anybody to get any funny ideas about stealing it".

Jumping to meet Eris's demands, James with a quick wave of his wand conjured a gaudy office chair appeared complete with glitter and orange and fuchsia tie-dye. With a sqee the small goddess ran to her chair hauling Minato across the table along with her showing surprising strength. After depositing a dazed Minato on the floor she summoned one of the unmarked chairs and patted it commanded the blonde Shinobi to sit like one would a dog. "Shinobi-sensei up!" Eris demanded. Helplessly the blonde Shinobi was forced to comply. If he didn't want to think of the consequence and he really really wanted to hear about his unborn child. Thinking of a certain redheaded Uzumaki as he pictured his future family with a smile.

This prompted everyone into taking a chair and sitting around the table. Eris next Minato next to Shikaku, next to Sakumo, next to James, next to Sirius, next to Fabian, next to Gideon, next to Clotho, next to Lachesis, next to Atropos, next to Thantos sitting between Atropos and Eris whether out of familiarity or to act as a buffer between the two was anybody's guess.

Taking control of the room Atropos began "Now for the reason that I have called you seven here today. Less than twenty-four hours ago my sisters and I received a second loom while we were working on our weaving. What many mortals and immortals are unaware of is that after the fall of Chronos my sisters and I were giving the powers over time and space. We have used this a quite a few times in the past to fix what has gone wrong if the consequences have been extremely dire. Until now we have only used the power to send a champion back in time to have a "re-do" of their life if you will with all of their previous memories intact. An example I can give you of this would be both Merlin" she said gesturing at the stunned wizards "and Senju Hirashirama." She detailed at the equally stunned faces of the Shinobi. "However, due to the extreme nature of these powers we are only able to use them once every century. The last time we performed this technique was on that Senju fella." Seeing how she had everyone's attention she continued "So imagine our surprise when we noticed a second loom enter our chamber late last night. Upon inspection we immediately noticed the problem. Not one, but TWO persons were in need of a redo. One Amaryllis Potter and Namikaze-Uzuamki Naruko completely..Urgh" Atropos fidgeted in her chair frustrated. Trying and starting again it took multiple times for the irritated Fate to start again waving her hand two large looms appeared next to her. Gesturing towards the one on her left she snarled "look…look at what they did!"

The bottom of the loom in question was an exact copy of the one on her right until the last 5 feet or so at the top. Threads tangled with each other fraying in some places, burnt, literally in others it looked…well it look like Eris's hair to be quite honest…you know Minato thought privately to himself glancing to his left at the diminutive goddess…if someone lit it on fire. Like an Uchiha.

Glaring accusingly at James and Minato in turn she continued "There is no way in hell we could have fixed this by ourselves and WE" she indicated towards her sisters "ARE THE VERY DEFINITION OF DIVINE INTERVENTION! I haven't seen fuck ups this big sense the Riduko Sennin was eaten by the Jubi during _his_ first go around before we were forced to intervene to BEFRIEND that dumb old monster. What?" she queried looking at the dumbfounded expression of Shikaku, Sakumo, and Minato. "You didn't think that your legendary hero could be an idiot? Well let me clear that up for you. HE WAS A MORON! Attempting to negotiate with a mindless beast, idiot. It wasn't until after he split it up into 9 separate entities that they began to develop personalities. Stupid man, but…" she paused regaining her bearings from her former frenzy and continued "I digress; the fact remained that TWO little idiots". She pointedly ignored the bristling of James, Sirius, and Minato. "Needed a do over, desperately. But…" she paused dramatically getting annoyed looks from all the men gathered around who wanted nothing more for her to get to the point, even Thantos was glaring slightly at the Fate to get on with it so that he and Eris could get to their fun. Smirking at the god's obvious distaste for her stalling tactic Atropos smirked and continued "What were we; the Fates to do? We could only send one back. Now we thought about Amaryllis seeing as her main job after fulfilling her prophecy was to travel to Konoha and mentor Naruko with fulfilling her own, but we couldn't trust the girl not to just regain her memories, take her revenge and flee into obscurity, like the crafty brat she is, and by the time Naruko was of an age to travel the outside it would have been too late to save Amaryllis. So in all of my infinite wisdom" she ignored the snort from Eris. "I came up with a plan to send the loom back as a warning of what could happen in a hope that you gentlemen could see what has become of the future to prevent it" she finished her monologue with a nonchalant shrug "I mean if you can't fix it, then your children die horribly painful deaths. It's as easy as that".

James saw red. Fear unlike any he had ever known gripped at his body holding him hostage. His baby couldn't die. She just couldn't. He…he wouldn't allow it. Yes! He. Would. Not. Allow. It. Determination coursed through his body breaking the tight hold his fear had had a temporary hold over. Looking up he glared at Atropos and growled out "I may not have been a father for more than a few hours, but know this nothing, and I mean _nothing_ is going to happen to my daughter. I'll tear apart anyone who comes at her meaning harm". All the men, regardless of whether they were currently fathers or not (because Minato, Shikaku, and Sirius knew that they would be no different, especially Sirius as he was already 100% James for anyone meaning harm to his goddaughter) nodded in agreement; nothing was going to happen to their children while they were around.

Sakumo spoke up "You said something about James's and Minato's daughters being part of separate prophecies?"

"Yup, yup!" came the excited squeak of Eris. "Apollo himself sent two down. The Toad Sage prophecy of Naruko's has been around for ages and ages already. He only made the Pothead once recently, because Hecate kept on bemoaning the fact that her people were in trouble".

"May we hear their contents?" Sakumo requested the of the deities in the room, not entirely sure whose domain something of that nature would fall under since Apollo wasn't here in the cave.

Lachesis tapped the start of the tangled weave on the loom sent from the future and words in the form of a bright light with the same qualities as the sun formed in the air into the words that a man's deep voice narrated as they read

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark them as his equal, but they will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies .."_

"No…" breathed Sirius disbelievingly. He wrapped a comforting arm around the deathly still form of his brother in all but blood, although even that wasn't true. Mommy Potter had been a second cousin to his father; Dorea Potter nee Black. "We'll get through this. Do you honestly think that snake faced bastard has a chance against the Marauders? Not only will we see that wanker dead, but we'll make sure he's pink, sparkly, and wearing a tutu before he goes" he joked in an effort to break his friend out of the trance he had fallen into.

"Yeah" chorused the Prewitt twins "Moldy shorts won't have a dignified death like Le Fay or an imprisonment like Grindlewald. We'll give that prat the humiliation he deserves." They cheered.

Sakumo upon seeing that the young man, James needed a few minutes to wrap his head around the prophecy they had just heard signaled his comrades to hold their questions for now about who this new enemy of their was. They would have time to come back and go obtain their information at a later time. Let the man in question gain his bearing first. He knew if he had heard anything like that about Kakashi Shinobi training or not he would have a hard time digesting a prophecy proclaiming that he son had to defeat some "Dark Lord". So, in order to both give the man some privacy and to get the ball rolling he asked "and the second prophecy? What does it say?" This was the one that included Konoha.

"I can help with that" ventured Minato after receiving a confirming nod from the Fates. "Jiraya-sensai was giving a prophecy from the toads that stated that a student of his would either bring great change or great destruction to the Shinobi world" the young jounin looked as green as the toads that he summoned when he mentioned this, most likely thinking the affect this would have on his "Naruko", when she was born.

"Well… that one is a bit more ambiguous" summarized Shikaku rather lamely.

**Well I'm cutting off the chapter here before I post too much at once. I'll get the next one up in a Jiffy. I love, love, love reviews so leave your comments, thoughts, and ideas. I promise to respond and use them if I think they fit.**


	4. Magic is a Kekkei Genkei?

**I know two chapters **in one** day, what are the chances. I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto blah blah.**

**femaleJoey: Thank you I'm not offended so don't worry. I fixed the mistake in this chapter so when I go back to edit the problem that loretta537 I'll make sure to fix those mistakes as well.**

**Fire Dolphin: you read my mind about the video clips. Instead of "reading" the future I'll have them "seeing" it. The wizards will compare the replays to witnessing a pensive memory.**

**AmandSingh0: They won't be pulling an all nighter, but no father can go straight to bed after her their children are in danger. Expect them to stay up late the first night. Also, the 24hrs referred to when the loom of the future arrived, not so much the father's time frame.**

**For those that aren't familiar with greek mythology the "Original Snub" refers to the start of the Trojan war when Eris wasn't allowed entrance to a wedding. Angry threw in a golden apple of discord with the words written "to the fairest" into the reception igniting the argument between Hera, Athena, and Aprhrodite.**

**There is a ton of mythological reference in this chapter so if anyone is lost write it in a review and I'll explain the backstory.**

Ch.4

Since James and he had been summoned from the hospital Sirius had been as his name suggested; serious. After graduating from Hogwarts three years ago Sirius had been forced to face the reality of war. Regrettably, serious was something he had been forced to become. It was a requirement for his job as a hit wizard, the aurors wouldn't accept due to him being a Black. Aside from the war effort, Sirius had still maintained the impetuous attitude that he had been famous for in school, along with his womanizing ways. Sure he had had girlfriends, most notably his on again and off one with the buxom unspeakable Celeste, but they had never been serious, despite the rather serious feelings they had for each other. Okay, that Sirius had. Celeste was a smart woman and he knew that she wasn't daft enough to return those feelings. No, Sirius firmly believed he couldn't have a family, aside from his role as the fun uncle to the Potters. Instinctively he knew he would only fuck up a family of his own. Which is why apart from being uncharacteristically serious in the cave, he had become absolutely silent at the declaration that all the men were here to save their children, _their children._ He was so fucked. Pushing that thought from his mind he concentrated on the less frightening point to come up during the meeting. The prophecy that stated his goddaughter would be the one to kill Voldemort. Yeah…fuck.

"Well this is no fun" huffed Eris. "I mean we haven't even seen anybody bleed yet" she whined.

"I realize that the next thing we do is most likely to see what went so wrong in the future" interjected Sakumo calmly, "but I feel that it would be easier if we had some background information about each other's cultures" he stated pointing towards the wizards across from them. "I don't understand who this "Voldemort" character is and I've gathered from my brief interactions with the wizards that they don't understand Chakra or Kekkei Genkeis either" briefed the White Fang.

Thanatos stood up, allowing his chair to roll back "I'll take this one ladies" he said looking towards the Fates, Eris was completely ignored because he knew that she thrived off confusion and didn't put it past her to spread misinformation, even among their allies at the table. "Who here at the table knows of the mythology of the Greek Gods, especially the place known as Mount Olympus?" he questioned. All the wizards raised their hand. "Who here knows of the land of the Summon Animals?" All Shinobi raised their hands. "This is the same place. The "Barra" as the deities call it, is the home of the gods. Looking over towards the Shinobi "Kami, Shinigami; these are but some of our original names. That only those of the Elemental Nations still call us by. Now let me begin our story. Around three thousand years ago, just before the rise of Ancient Greece, Cronus and his six children began a war for control of the Barra, along with the planet. Cronus was a vengeful god so many agreed with this decision, but when the brothers Poseidon, Hades, and Zeus took the power for themselves after their father was overthrown things started to go bad. Now, Cronus was not a god himself, but rather what we call a Titan; the immortal deities that came before the gods. After the war, Zeus who although ruler of the sky had claimed the overall name of King for himself; despite being the youngest of Cronus's children became increasingly paranoid about someone stealing his throne. Paranoid, he and his wife Hera began to systematically lock up or destroy the remaining Titans or even old Primordials. Even those that had fought against Cronus' rule were not above punishments. Now, Kami loved her little brother Zeus very much, but as the first born child of Cronus and Rhea she was also considered a Titan. Saddened by seeing her family and friends beaten she appealed to her little brother and they struck a deal. In exchange for the remaining Primordials' and Titan's freedom she would give up her position on the newly created Olympian Council and preach loyalty to Zeus and the planet Earth. However, Kami tricked Zeus that day and when he swore on the name of their ultimate creator Chaos; a vow that means instant death if broken; even to the gods. On either side of the Barra stretched land and its' inhabitants. One known as Earth, the side you" he pointed to the wizards "live on, and the now Elemental Countries, which you three call home." He then pointed towards the Shinobi at this bit. "She had him swear the ancient oath;

"_Kami's people and Kami's blessed, the place of Kami's birth. I swear to never harm these three, unless it deals with earth._"

"But Earth only refers to one side of the planet" stated Shikaku dawning in his eyes.

"Exactly" congratulated Thanatos. "Kami tricked Zeus for when she only swore upon Earth, so did he. Kami, was born in what is now known as the Elemental Nations and commonly refers to it as her "paradise", although decidedly smaller than its' counterpart Earth the Elemental Nations is virtually untouched by the pollution and over population seen on the other side".

Shikaku smiled thinking of his home. The lazy genius loved the beauty of Kohona, the village always felt so peaceful and in touch with nature. Hearing of the over crowdedness and pollution on the other side of the Barra made him even more thankful for his home. It sounded as if cloud watching couldn't be done as much in their cities. Troublesome indeed.

"It took a while for Zeus to realize the betrayal of Kami, but by then it was too late. Control of the Elemental Nations was out of his hands. He ordered her to change her name to Hestia and banished her to the hearth that she was newly named after to take care of during the Summits, as one would order a lowly servant to do. However, Hestia has bared her two _perceived_ days of shame proudly by the hearth, a place she has enjoyed tending. Knowing that in her heart she was able to save her fellow Titans and Primordials, as well as the mortals that she had grown up around as child before she was swallowed by her father in the Elemental Countries" with that Thanatos sat back down indicating his story was completed.

"So we are"

"From different parts"

"Of the"

"Planet?" asked the Prewitt twins switching back and forth.

At seeing Atropos nod of agreement they both agreed "Wicked".

"What is the difference between Chakra and Magic?" Sirius questioned. At seeing the incredulous look sent his way from James he defended "What I WAS listening to the conversation that you were having with those two blokes from where I was sitting. I do have a brain you know".

Thanatos not trusting Eris again to give the proper answer or Atropos the patience to answer, neither of the other sisters spoke much, always preferring the eldest to be their spokesperson decided to answer again. "Magic is a version of a mass Kekkei Genkei, which the goddess Hecate created and gives to specific humans she selects as time goes on. I believe you refer to the newly selected as _Muggleborns._ It is a ninjintsu heavy, broad based form of a Kekkei Genkei; a genetic bastardization between a deities' powers and chakra based jutus from the Elemental Nations. Although originally battle based, the _wizarding _Kekkei Genkei community has split off into its' own secretive society. Far away from those without it, lessening it's use for war over time. Leading to the more modern day common Jutsu or Spells that deal with the more trivial aspects of life as technology advances. Such as simplifying cooking, sports, cleaning, etc. A shinobi can't learn magic based jutsus, due to the fact that it's a Kekkei Genkei, albeit a complicated one. However, a wizard can learn to mold his or her special chakra like one from the Elemental Nations" looking towards the wizards now that the Shinobi side had been placated he explained chakra "Chakra is the life force of the body. For any of you that have practiced meditation in an attempt to find your cores for wandless magic will identify it as your magic core. Chakra can be manipulated by _anybody,_ wizard or muggle in its' basic form" he added shocking the purebloods at the table. "General chakra manipulation includes; harnessing certain elements attuned to your bloodline and disposition, enhanced senses, along with strength. Kekkei Genkei's are a mutated form of this chakra that can be passed down from generation to generation. One such Kekkei Genkei is your magical ability as I have already explained, others are the shadow Kekkei Genkei of the Nara clan or the wolf characteristics and white chakra of the Hatakes" he said pointing towards Shikaku and Sakumo.

Stunned at this new information everyone at the table processed what had just been told. The Shinobi at the information of a mass Kekkei Genkei, which mimicked the power of the gods, while the wizards were stuck on the fact that muggles could wield chakra.

"Guess our world judges the muggles too harshly, yeah?" barked out Padfoot to James. Laughing he continued "Imagine the look on my dear mum's face if she knew eh Prongs?"

James joining in with him on the joke smirked at him "What about that fat Walrus Lily's sister married? Imagined if he realized that he too was a freak"!

"Hey Shikaku? Right?" questioned Sirius "can we see this shadow technique of yours"?

Sighing the lazy genius nodded "Troublesome, but yeah. After this we really should do introductions though. I've only been properly introduced to James here" he stated pointing at Sirius's friend. Going through the familiar hand signs with a sigh Shikaku boredly intoned "Shadow Imitation Technique" as soon as the words left his mouth everyone watched as the man's shadow leapt across the table approaching Sirius. Before the dark haired man could back away the shadow attached to his own. "With this particular technique" Shikaku stood up as did Sirius who gave a cry of shock at his actions "my shadow can attach to others and force them and their wieldier to mirror my movement" with a deep sigh he leaned back looking at the ceiling and sank down onto his chair releasing the ninjutsu.

"My clans Kekkei Genkei is broader based than the Nara's" answered Sakumo before the excitable young man could ask him. "The _White Chakra_ inside our bodies differs from regular chakra in its' adaptive abilities. The Hatake clan was originally composed of nomads so our chakra is meant to help us to adapt to any environment that we find ourselves in, uncommon strength when our adrenaline gets pumping, thicker skin in colder environments, our family has even been known to be able to take any implant available heart, liver, kidney etc. regardless of blood type. Our wolf characteristics; sense of smell, pack mentality, and mating habits predate our White Chakra. I'm not sure how they originated from whether from both my clan's Canine contracts that we possess, both the dog and wolf or something else' entirely" The man finished. "Now why don't we get on with our introductions? I'm Sakumo Hatake current Jounin of the Hidden Village Konoha in the Elemental Nation. My son's name is Kakashi and he will be five in a month and a half. I'm also known as the White Fang of Konoha".

James who was sitting next to him went next "I'm James Potter and I just received my Mastery in Transfiguration and am working towards one in Defense. My daughter is Amaryllis Fawn Potter and she was born not two hours ago weighing in at six and a half pounds" smiling stupidly at that last part he then added before turning to Sirius "and my close friends know me as Prongs". Shikaku noticed that this was the third time that James was associated in some way with deer, he idly wondered if his family to share a connection with the quiet animal before turning from his pattern of thoughts to listen to the next wizard's introduction.

"Hello everybody, Ladies" he added winking at the Fates and Eris as he said the last part "I'm the devilishly handsome Sirius Black, also known in certain circles as Padfoot. I'm currently working as a Hit Wizard for the British Ministry of Magic." Ready to hand off to the introduction to the Prewitts, he stopped when Prongs made a cradling motion with his arms "Huh, Oh! Yeah, I'm currently bratless, but do have an insanely awesome god daughter in the form of Amaryllis" he finally finished.

"Hi. We are"

"Fabian"

"And Gideon"

"Prewitt"

"We're aurors at the ministry"

"A type of policemen"

"And our brats are Fred"

"And George Prewitt"

"Age two"

"Terrible two"

"Whatever, just two" Gideon finished looking over to his left at the next person.

"Clotho"

"Lachesis"

"Atropos"

"Thanatos, Shinigami whatever"

"Eris the magnificent!"

"I'm Minato Namikaze, current Jounin of Konoha. Uhh…I don't have a kid yet, but her name will be Naruko, but I can't wait to meet her when she does get here. I have a summoning contract with the toads" he looked over to Shikaku who was pointedly ignoring him, taking the chance to have a nap.

Finally, after a lightening induced poke from both of his Shinobi comrades the man picked his head up grumbling the whole way. "Nara Shikaku, heir to the Nara Clan, jounin of Konoha, no gakis that I know of to my name" head landing back onto to the table only to immediately emit a snore.

"His nickname, which he forgot to add is lazy ass" added Minato helpfully, easily dodging the swatting hand of his friend.

"Okay" said Atropos once again gesturing to the loom, which had now been moved onto the table. "Apollo has been so helpful as to add narration to the important threads, so that when we replay certain memories you know what is going on. When you hear the narrator that will be him speaking." She clarified. "We're going in chronological order so no whining" with this she gave a pointed glance at the Shinobi side of the room, whom all remembered that Amaryllis' prophecy was to be played out to completion first before Naruko's work even stated "that you don't get to see your kids yet, patience" and with that she grabbed one of the threads at the bottom and pulled.

**Can anyone guess who Sirius' child will be? I'll give you a hint they WILL NOT be an OC and they are one of the few people described in Harry Potter as having grey eyes that is not a Black.**

**Reviews are welcome. I love your input and ideas.**


	5. Thief & Parseltounge Daddy is ok w both

**I WON'T BE WRITING OUT EVERY HARRY POTTER BOOK OR REWRITE EVERY NARUTO SCENE. That would take way too long and be way to boring to reread. However, I'll probably rewrite 15 chapters of HP? Same deal with Naruto. I'll follow the first few chapters of each series to introduce the characters and their situations, but then after that I'll just take what I feel is important. I will change them up and make them AU… one because this is genderbent and also because I hate how Harry is a decently well balanced boy when Hagrid picks him up despite coming from an abusive environment. No the Dursleys' won't be rapists so don't ask me to make it that graphic, but they won't be nice. Some beatings, some broken bones were mentioned in the books, but there will be no Amaryllis lying in a pool of her own blood begging for a savior.**

**Also, you may realize that this chapter is about 3x the size as my other ones. That would be because of the narrations from Harry Potter in the chapter. I don't want to just copy and paste a chapter from the book and post it. That's not you reading my story, but rather re-reading Harry Potter. For every chapter that I add excerpts in I'll make sure to add just as much of my own work as well. It's only fair.**

**Ace6151: Noted, thank you for pointing out Konoha. I thought I already added it in my dictionary for Word. Seems that one has been auto correcting itself unnoticed by me this whole time. You'll notice that I started spelling Sakumo last chapter, but yeah thanks for the input. I wrote them down along with my other spelling mistakes to go back and edit.**

**femaleJoey: I never realized Cedric had grey eyes until now, but interesting thought.**

**KaggyAlucardSesh:I hope your question is answered in this chapter.**

**I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto. If I did the drawings in the manga would all be stick figures.**

**Narration will be in **_**bold italics.**_

Ch.5

Ch.5

The thread Atropos had pulled became luminescent. Unraveling, it began to emit a fine silvery mist that floated to the center of the group, coating the conference table with a silver sheen. Transparent figures rose from the table surface. These three dimensional figures, reaching around a meter high, began to recreate scenes too fast for the eye to follow, displaying one could only guess scenes from the life of the person that the thread was connected to. The wizards seated at the table could only relate the event in front of them to that of a projected memory from a pensive. Glowing and lifelike the scenes sped through on fast forward as everyone gaped.

James was nervous as image upon image began to flash by. He felt a deep sense of foreboding. Was that scene underwater? Why did it look someone was holding another under? Who was that big kid chasing? Fervently wishing that that woman with the frying pan in the last scene he glimpsed _wasn't_ Petunia Dursley he waited for everything to slow down.

Finally, after five minutes spent fighting motion sickness, the figures began to decrease their speed and start to move to _real time_.

_**Hello? Hello? Testing…Testing 1, 2,…ahh there we go! Welcome I'm Apollo God of Prophecy, Sun, Intelligence, Truth, the Arts and Healing. You Elemental Nation chaps may know me as Helios. I am not him, but I took over his duties after dad tortured, maimed and eventually dismembered the dude. Lovely fellow, my father. Right now sit back and enjoy…or well not enjoy the future isn't exactly pretty. **_

As one the occupents at the table turned towards the center to watch.

_**Nearly ten years had passed since the Dursleys had woken up to find that Dumbledore had left**_

_**Their year old niece on their front step, the day after Voldemort killed Lily and James Potter.**_

A muffled sob was stifled from where James and Sirius sat. Everyone, even Eris politely turned away to give the two men their privacy. While Shinobi were trained to never cry, family was an exception.

_**Privet Drive had hardly changed at all. The sun rose on the same tidy front gardens and lit up the brass**_

_**number four on the Dursleys' front door; it crept into their living room, which was almost exactly the same as it had been on that first November morning when Mrs. Dursley had read the letter containing the news that her sister and husband were dead, leaving their almost year and a half old niece in her and her husband's care. Killed by a mass murderer only to have his curse and power broken by the same infant near her foot.**_

"What?!" shouted the twins in unison. "Amaryllis killed Voldemort when she was only a year old? How?"

"I too would like to know how an infant could defeat what seems to be an S class criminal" requested Shikaku.

"The whole thing does seem rather farfetched" agreed Sakumo "Perhaps he was hit with a trap set by the parents? …or some other type of defense?" he questioned.

"He's not dead" admitted Thanatos grudgingly "rather…indisposed long-term".

A red eyed James looked at the god. "But...The prophecy it's not over then is it? She'll have to face him again won't she? My baby … faces him alone?" the red faced man inquired.

"Yes" Atropos confirmed. "Please save your questions for later or we won't get through this" and with that she raised her hand before any of the wizards could protest.

_**Only the photographs on the mantelpiece really showed how much time had passed. Ten years ago, there had been lots of pictures of what looked like a large pink beach ball wearing different-colored bonnets - but Dudley Dursley was no longer a baby, and now the photographs showed a large blond boy riding his first bicycle, on a carousel at the fair, playing a computer game with his father, being hugged and kissed by his mother. The room held no sign at all that another child lived in the house, too. Yet Amaryllis Potter was still there, asleep at the moment, but not for long. Her Aunt Petunia was awake and it was her shrill voice that made the first noise of the day. "Up! Get up! Now!" Amaryllis woke with a start. Her aunt rapped on the door again. "Up!" she screeched. Amaryllis heard her walking toward the kitchen and then the sound of the frying pan being put on the stove. She gingerly rolled onto her back so as not disturb the pain in her shoulder from when she hit a rather large branch while climbing a tree in attempt to run from Dudley yesterday and tried to remember the dream she had been having. **_

"Bastard"

_**It had been a good one. There had been a flying motorcycle in it. **_

"Wow pup has a great memory!"

"SSSH"

_**She had a funny feeling she'd had the same dream before. Her aunt was back outside the door. "Are you up yet?" she demanded.**_

_**"Nearly," said Amaryllis.**_

_**"Well, get a move on, I want you to look after the bacon. And don't you dare let it burn, I want everything perfect on Duddy's birthday."**_

_**Amaryllis groaned.**_

_**"What did you say?" her aunt snapped through the door.**_

_**"Nothing, nothing..."**_

_**Dudley's birthday - how could she have forgotten? Amaryllis got slowly out of bed and started looking for socks. She found a pair under her bed and, after pulling a spider off one of them, put them on. Amaryllis was used to spiders, because the cupboard under the stairs was full of them, and that was where she slept.**_

"WHAT!" thundered James. The room shook with uncontrolled magic as the man's emotions ran wild. First, he was summoned away from his two precious girls at the dead of night. Next, he had to hear about that damnable prophecy that was apparently about his fawn. Then, there was the deaths of him and Lily Flower, something he hadn't quite processed yet. However, now he comes to find out that Amaryllis was being abused. NO!

"Prongs mate you need to calm down" came a voice from somewhere near him. It sounded like Sirius. He took a deep breath. "Yeah just like that, give me another one" he heard. As he got his core under control he noticed Sirius in front of him leaning down so that they were eye to eye with both hands placed upon his shoulders. "You back with us mate?" he asked with a grin. "Ruined your decorating you did, yeah" he gestured to the debris around them. It seemed that in his anger he destroyed the chairs of those around him. Sakumos', Shikakus', and Sirius' chairs were all splintered. The Shinobi were all on their feet looking at him warily.

"Sorry" James said sheepishly.

"It's understandable" replied Minato "We all…get it. Really, what we're seeing isn't going to be pretty." He looked off into a distance, a habit of his, when trying to articulate his next words. Finally, he settled on "Each of us here" he gestured to the mortals "this will happen to all of us. We just have to remember that we are here to change all of this. We already know he attacks you the last night of October, seeing as Amaryllis arrived on the first. We can get your wife and you a safe house before that".

All the men nodded at this logic. Although, none liked the idea of child abuse and were all planning on taking the young girl in should Lily and James die, even the Shinobi who were all nauseous at the thought of a child living in a cupboard.

Waving their wands the twins wordlessly fixed what James' magic had damaged and gestured everyone to retake their seats. James turned to Sirius as the men faced the paused scene and asked Sirius in a low desperate voice "We can change it?" needing reconfirmation from the one he trusted above all else.

Sirius grabbed his brother's hand and held onto it knowing that this wasn't going to get any easier for the man "Yeah Prongsie, we'll change it".

_**When she was dressed she went down the hall into the kitchen. The table was almost hidden beneath all Dudley's birthday presents. It looked as though Dudley had gotten the new computer he wanted, not to mention the second television and the racing bike. Exactly why Dudley wanted a racing bike was a mystery to Amaryllis, as Dudley was very fat and hated exercise**_

Incredulous stares were given by the Shinobi, even Shikaku. Though that last one, may have been caused by envy.

_**- unless of course it involved punching somebody. Dudley's favorite punching bag was Amaryllis,**_

_We can change it. We can change it. _Chanted James internally

_**but he couldn't often catch her. Amaryllis didn't look it, but she was very fast. Perhaps it had something to do with living in a dark cupboard, but Amaryllis had always been small and skinny for her age. She looked even smaller and skinnier than she really was because all she had to wear were old clothes of Dudley's, and Dudley was about four times bigger than she was. Amaryllis had a thin face, knobbly knees, black hair, and bright green eyes. **_

Everybody smiled at the description thinking she looked like her father, only Sirius had yet to see her of the group.

_**She wore round glasses held together with a lot of Scotch tape, because of all the times Dudley had punched her on the nose. The only thing Amaryllis liked about her own appearance was a very thin scar on her forehead that was shaped like a bolt of lightning. **_

_Where did she get that? _Both James and Sirius wondered. They looked at each other hoping that neither of the Dursleys had put it there and silently agreeing to commit bodily harm to both if they dared carve anything into their precious girl.

_**She had had it as long as she could remember, and the first question she could ever remember asking her Aunt Petunia was how she had gotten it.**_

_**"In the car crash when your parents died," she had said. **_

"That bloody bitch!" yelled Sirius "How dare she insinuate that either Lily or you could die in such a way. Lying to her about your deaths. HOW DARE SHE!" he was quieted down by a pleading look for James. This was already so hard on his best mate; he needed to show strength for both of them. Wasn't going to stop him from visiting her as Padfoot once they got out of here though.

_**"And don't ask questions."**_

_**Don't ask questions - that was the first rule for a quiet life with the Dursleys.**_

_**The second rule, Amaryllis had found, wasn't something that that the Dursleys told her; for if they knew she would surely get a beating. The second rule to living with the Dursleys was to Amaryllis at least, to don't get caught. Implementing that second rule at that very moment Amaryllis stuffed the some of the already cooked bacon into her pocket for later before anyone came into the kitchen.**_

While many had frowned at the first rule of not asking questions, how else were you supposed to learn? They were all smiling at the girl's second. Gideon and Fabian were smirking at the little minx hoping that she would give the Dursleys as good as she got from them. The Shinobi in the room were impressed by the backbone and initiative of the young child. Typically, in the abuse cases that they had come across in their line of work the children shut down emotionally and took things without question. It was often hard for the children to adjust to everyday life after that, often suffering from incompetency issues. Never feeling that they deserve the things or people in their life. Stealing bacon, although seemingly minor for a child raised in a normal household, was out of place in one where they were abused, as Amaryllis seemed to be. Stealing the bacon showed that even subconsciously the girl knew that she both needed and deserved more, even if it was only food to feed herself with.

That news was just what Prongs and Padfoot needed to hear. Their fawn/pup had the same second rule of the Marauders. Don't get caught, it followed rule number one of don't tell anyone their animagus forms. They would make a Marauder out of their girl yet.

_**Uncle Vernon entered the kitchen as Amaryllis was innocently turning over the rest of the bacon.**_

_**"Comb your hair!" he barked, by way of a morning greeting.**_

_**About once a week, Uncle Vernon looked over the top of his newspaper and shouted that Amaryllis needed a haircut. Amaryllis must have had more haircuts than the rest of the boys and girls in her class put together, but it made no difference, her hair simply grew that way - all over the place.**_

"Ahh she's out of luck mate, she has your hair" whispered Prongs. James elbowed him in the gut knocking the air out of his stupid friend.

_**Amaryllis was frying eggs by the time Dudley arrived in the kitchen with his mother. Dudley looked a lot like Uncle Vernon. **_

James and Sirius grimaced having met the man

_**He had a large pink face, not much neck, small, watery blue eyes, and thick blond hair that lay smoothly on his thick, fat head. Aunt Petunia often said that Dudley looked like a baby angel – Amaryllis often said that Dudley looked like a pig in a wig.**_

Everyone snorted believing the girl over her…relations.

_**Amaryllis put the plates of egg and bacon on the table, which was difficult as there wasn't much room. **_

_**Dudley, meanwhile, was counting his presents. His face fell. "Thirty-six," he said, looking up at his mother and father. "That's two less than last year."**_

"Wh..What?!" stuttered Minato in disbelief at the same times the Prewitt twins exclaimed

"You're joking!"

_**"Darling, you haven't counted Auntie Marge's present, see, it's here under this big one from Mommy and Daddy."**_

That's not proper parenting thought Sakumo. The White Fang knew that he was on the strict side, but no parent should allow that many presents. The Daimyo probably didn't get that many when he was young!

_**"All right, thirty-seven then," said Dudley, going red in the face.**_

_**Amaryllis, who could see a huge Dudley tantrum coming on, began wolfing down her small portion of eggs she was allowed as fast as possible in case Dudley turned the table over.**_

James scowled at the mention of portion control. He doubted anybody else at that table was given the same demands.

_**Aunt Petunia obviously scented danger, too, because she said quickly, "And we'll buy you another two presents while we're out today. How's that, popkin? Two more presents. Is that all right''**_

Sakumo rather than further annoy himself with these idiots smothered his emotions, merely absorbing the needed facts needed for the current mission. Otherwise, he'd drive himself up the wall at the terrible parenting he was witnessing.

_**Dudley thought for a moment. It looked like hard work. Finally he said slowly, "So I'll have thirty ... thirty..."**_

Now it was Shikaku's turn to stare incredulously at the scene in front of him. He didn't realize somebody could be that stupid.

_**"Thirty-nine, sweetums," said Aunt Petunia.**_

_**"Oh." Dudley sat down heavily and grabbed the nearest parcel. "All right then." **_

_**Uncle Vernon chuckled. "Little tyke wants his money's worth, just like his father. 'Atta boy, Dudley!" He ruffled Dudley's hair.**_

_**At that moment the telephone rang and Aunt Petunia went to answer it while Amaryllis and Uncle Vernon watched Dudley unwrap the racing bike, a video camera, a remote control airplane, sixteen new computer games, and a VCR.**_

James conjured a piece of parchment and a quill and wrote down the items mentioned to ask Lily about later. He wanted to know what to destroy when he next went to her sister's house.

_**He was ripping the paper off a gold wristwatch when Aunt Petunia came back from the telephone looking both angry and worried.**_

Rather than look angry or worried the Prewitt twins looked pleased. Anything that put that expression on the woman could only mean good things for their friend's daughter.

_**"Bad news, Vernon," she said. "Mrs. Figg's broken her leg. She can't take her." She jerked her head in Amaryllis's direction.**_

_**Dudley's mouth fell open in horror, but Amaryllis's heart gave a leap. Every year on Dudley's birthday, his parents took him and a friend out for the day, to adventure parks, hamburger restaurants, or the movies. Every year, Amaryllis was left behind with Mrs. Figg, a mad old lady who lived two streets away. Amaryllis hated it there. The whole house smelled of cabbage and Mrs. Figg made her look at photographs of all the cats she'd ever owned.**_

"Ouch" Sirius murmured. Looking over at James when he didn't comment to what he had said he noticed his friend was busily scribbling away on conjured paper. Realizing the need to take notes he too conjured himself some parchment and quills. Duplicating everything enough to make six sets. Gently, he banished the other five to the other men in the room, who looked up and nodded in thanks quietly as the scene played out. Each armed with a quill in hand jotting things down.

_**"Now what?" said Aunt Petunia, looking furiously at Amaryllis as though she'd planned this. **_

James scowled. Paying no attention to what Sirius and the others were doing. Eyes fixated murderously on Petunia.

_**Amaryllis knew she ought to feel sorry that Mrs. Figg had broken her leg, but it wasn't easy when she reminded herself it would be**_ _**a whole year before she had to look at Tibbles, Snowy, Mr. Paws, and**_

_**Tufty again.**_

Sirius made a retching movement, catching a grimace from Sakumo during the motion. Bloke has a good head on his shoulders he thought.

_**"We could phone Marge," Uncle Vernon suggested.**_

_**"Don't be silly, Vernon, she hates the girl."**_

_**The Dursleys often spoke about Amaryllis like this, as though she wasn't there - or rather, as though she was something very nasty that couldn't understand them, like a slug.**_

_We can change it. We can change it. _Repeated James like a mantra in his head.

"_**What about what's-her-name, your friend - Yvonne?"**_

_**"On vacation in Majorca," snapped Aunt Petunia.**_

_**"You could just leave me here," Amaryllis put in hopefully (she'd be able to watch what she wanted on television for a change and maybe even raid Uncle Vernon's room for spare change).**_

James raised an eyebrow…did his girl steal often?

_**Aunt Petunia looked as though she'd just swallowed a lemon.**_

_**"And come back and find the house in ruins?" she snarled.**_

_**"I won't blow up the house," said Amaryllis, but they weren't listening. **_

_**"I suppose we could take her to the zoo," said Aunt Petunia slowly, "...and leave her in the car..."**_

_**"That car's new, she's not sitting in it alone..."**_

Minato scowled, when they got to his daughter's memories they had better not be like this.

_**Dudley began to cry loudly. In fact, he wasn't really crying - it had been years since he'd really cried - but he knew that if he screwed up his face and wailed, his mother would give him anything he wanted.**_

_**"Dinky Duddydums, don't cry, Mummy won't let him spoil your special day!" she cried, flinging her arms around him.**_

"Dinky"

"Duddydums?" the twins laughed, as did everyone else. Even Sakumo who had been showing all of the emotion of a rock for the past ten minutes cracked a small smile.

_**"I... don't... want... her... t-t-to come!" Dudley yelled between huge, pretend sobs. "She always sp-spoils everything!" He shot Amaryllis a nasty grin through the gap in his mother's arms.**_

James wondered then if it was wrong to plan the assassination of an infant.

_**Just then, the doorbell rang - "Oh, good Lord, they're here!" said Aunt Petunia frantically - and a moment later, Dudley's best friend, Piers Polkiss, walked in with his mother. Piers was a scrawny boy with a face like a rat. He was usually the one who held people's arms behind their backs while Dudley hit them. Amaryllis had received one of her longest punishments ever when she kicked him between the legs once, when he tried to convince Dudley to let him peep on her while she was in the shower. **_

Screw the morality of murdering infants James internally fumed. That Polkiss boy was dead.

_**Dudley stopped pretending to cry at once.**_

Sirius rolled his eyes. Of course.

_**Half an hour later, Amaryllis, who couldn't believe her luck, was sitting in the back of the Dursleys' car with Piers and Dudley, on the way to the zoo for the first time in her life. While, she would have preferred to stay home alone, so that she could look for additional funds and wash up with hot water for once she decided to make the best of one of her very first outings from Surrey.**_

_We can change this. We can Change this._

_**Her aunt and uncle hadn't been able to think of anything else to do with her, but before they'd left, Uncle Vernon had taken Amaryllis aside. "I'm warning you," he had said, putting his large purple face right up close to Amaryllis's, "I'm warning you now, girl - any funny business, anything at all - and you'll be in that cupboard from now until Christmas."**_

_**"I'm not going to do anything," said Amaryllis not really meaning what she said. I mean wasn't stealing considered wrong? She planned on picking as many pockets as she could. She needed enough to leave once she was of age, "honestly..".**_

James shrugged. It was confirmed his daughter was a fledging thief. He supposed there were worse habits to develop in that environment.

_**But Uncle Vernon didn't believe her. No one ever did. The problem was, strange things often happened around Amaryllis and it was just no good telling the Dursleys she didn't make them happen.**_

"I bet that that's accidental magic, she's referring to " mentioned Gideon.

"Until we are trained control in our _Kekkei Genkei_ we exhibit random burst of _magic_ at a young age" Fabian explained at the questioning looks from Minato, Shikaku, and Sakumo.

_**Once, Aunt Petunia, tired of Amaryllis coming back from the barbers looking as though she hadn't been at all, had taken a pair of kitchen scissors and cut her hair so short she was almost bald looking like a boy suffering from lice except, for her bangs, which she left "to hide that horrible scar." Dudley had laughed himself silly at Amaryllis, who spent a sleepless night imagining school the next day, where she was already laughed at for her baggy clothes and taped glasses.**_

_**Next morning, however, she had gotten up to find her hair exactly as it had been before Aunt Petunia had sheared it off.**_

James ran his hand through his hair fondly.

_**She had been given a week in her cupboard for this, even though she had tried to explain that she couldn't explain how it had grown back so quickly.**_

James scowled "Petunia knows that she was performing accidently magic".

_**Another time, Aunt Petunia had been trying to force her into a revolting old sweater of Dudley's (brown with orange puff balls) - The harder she tried to pull it over her head, the smaller it seemed to become, until finally it might have fitted a hand puppet, but certainly wouldn't fit Amaryllis. Aunt Petunia had decided it must have shrunk in the wash and, to her great relief, Amaryllis wasn't punished.**_

_**On the other hand, she'd gotten into terrible trouble for being found on the roof of the school kitchens. Dudley's gang had been chasing her as usual when, as much to Amaryllis's surprise as anyone else's, there she was sitting on the chimney. The Dursleys had received a very angry letter from Amaryllis's headmistress telling them Amaryllis had been climbing school buildings. But all she'd tried to do (as she shouted at Uncle Vernon through the locked door of her cupboard) was jump behind the big trash cans outside the kitchen doors. Amaryllis supposed that the wind must have caught her in mid- jump.**_

Sirius scoffed "Impossible".

"No, she's right Padfoot" James stated. "Lily once described the same thing happening to her".

_**But today, nothing was going to go wrong. It was even worth being with Dudley and Piers to be spending the day somewhere that wasn't school, her cupboard, or Mrs. Figg's cabbage-smelling living room**_.

_**While he drove, Uncle Vernon complained to Aunt Petunia. He liked to complain about things: people at work, Amaryllis, the council, Amaryllis, the bank, and Amaryllis were just a few of his favorite subjects. This morning, it was motorcycles.**_

_**"... roaring along like maniacs, the young hoodlums," he said, as a motorcycle overtook them.**_

_**I had a dream about a motorcycle," said Amaryllis, remembering suddenly. "It was flying."**_

Sirius groaned knowing what was coming having met the man "Oh no".

_**Uncle Vernon nearly crashed into the car in front. He turned right around in his seat and yelled at Amaryllis, his face like a gigantic beet with a mustache: "MOTORCYCLES DON'T FLY!"**_

_**Dudley and Piers sniggered.**_

_**I know they don't," said Amaryllis. "It was only a dream."**_

_**But she wished she hadn't said anything. If there was one thing the Dursleys hated even more than her asking questions, it was her talking about anything acting in a way it shouldn't, no matter if it was in dream or even a cartoon - they seemed to think she might get dangerous ideas. It made her wonder what kind of trouble her parents had gotten up to if they had been inspired by them. She wished she could meet them. Regardless if they were drunkards like Aunt Petunia mentioned.**_

James unclenched his fists, which he noticed had turned white.

**_It was a very sunny Saturday and the zoo was crowded with families. The Dursleys bought Dudley and Piers large chocolate ice creams at the entrance and then, because the smiling lady in the van had asked Amaryllis what she wanted before they could hurry her away, they bought her a cheap lemon ice pop. It wasn't bad, either, Amaryllis thought, licking it as they watched a gorilla scratching its head who looked remarkably like Dudley, except that it wasn't blond._**

Sakumo snickered at the monkey reference and wondered what Enma the Monkey King would think about Dudley being compared to his kind.

_**Amaryllis had the best morning she'd had in a long time. She was careful to walk a little way apart from the Dursleys so that Dudley and Piers, who were starting to get bored with the animals by lunchtime, wouldn't fall back on their favorite hobby of hitting her, or in Piers' case groping.**_

Killing intent filled the room at the last sentence.

_**They ate in the zoo restaurant, and when Dudley had a tantrum because his knickerbocker glory didn't have enough ice cream on top, Uncle Vernon bought him another one and Amaryllis was allowed to finish the first.**_

_**After lunch they went to the reptile house. It was cool and dark in there, with lit windows all along the walls. Behind the glass, all sorts of lizards and snakes were crawling and slithering over bits of wood and stone. Dudley and Piers wanted to see huge, poisonous cobras and thick, man-crushing pythons. Dudley quickly found the largest snake in the place. It could have wrapped its body twice around Uncle Vernon's car and crushed it into a trash can - but at the moment it didn't look in the mood. In fact, it was fast asleep.**_

_**Dudley stood with his nose pressed against the glass, staring at the glistening brown coils.**_

_**"Make it move," he whined at his father. Uncle Vernon tapped on the glass, but the snake didn't budge.**_

_**"Do it again," Dudley ordered. Uncle Vernon rapped the glass smartly with his knuckles, but the snake just snoozed on.**_

_**"This is boring," Dudley moaned. He shuffled away.**_

_**Amaryllis moved in front of the tank and looked intently at the snake. She wouldn't have been surprised if it had died of boredom itself – no company except stupid people drumming their fingers on the glass trying to disturb it all day long. It was worse than having a cupboard as a bedroom, where the only visitor was Aunt Petunia hammering on the door to wake you up; at least she got to visit the rest of the house…well to clean at least.**_

_**The snake suddenly opened its beady eyes. Slowly, very slowly, it raised its head until its eyes were on a level with Amaryllis's.**_

_**It winked.**_

"Is she what I think she is?" questioned Gideon cautiously.

Unsure, James shrugged his shoulders not really bothered by it like the others seemed to be. "The ability has never manifested in my line from what I know. If she does have it the ability is either from Lily or perhaps she absorbed some of Voldemort's abilities that night. Who knows" His baby survived Voldemort he could care less what the repercussions of that were.

"What ability are you talking about?" questioned Minato, always the curious one.

Fabian answered "Parseltounge; the ability to speak to snakes. It has a stigma against it as being a really dark ability by some crowds, because the last few wielders have all been terrorists".

_**Amaryllis stared. Then she looked quickly around to see if anyone was watching. They weren't. She looked back at the snake and winked, too.**_

James rolled his eyes affectionately, because winking to a zoo animal was such a normal thing to do.

_**The snake jerked its head toward Uncle Vernon and Dudley, then raised its eyes to the ceiling. It gave Amaryllis a look that said quite plainly:"I get that all the time".**_

_**"I know," Amaryllis murmured through the glass, though she wasn't sure the snake could hear her. "It must be really annoying." The snake nodded vigorously.**_

_**"Where do you come from, anyway?" Amaryllis asked.**_

_**The snake jabbed its tail at a little sign next to the glass. Amaryllis peered at it.**_

_**Boa Constrictor, Brazil.**_

_**"Was it nice there?"**_

_**The boa constrictor jabbed its tail at the sign again and Amaryllis read on: This specimen was bred in the zoo. "Oh, I see - so you've never been to Brazil?" As the snake shook its head, a deafening shout behind Amaryllis made both of them jump.**_

_**"DUDLEY! MR. DURSLEY! COME AND LOOK AT THIS SNAKE! YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT IT'S DOING!"**_

_**Dudley came waddling toward them as fast as he could.**_

_**"Out of the way, you," he said, punching Amaryllis in the ribs. **_

Sakumo and Sirius growled, heard the other, than grinned sheepishly looking away pointedly.

_**Caught by surprise, Amaryllis fell hard on the concrete floor onto her already bruised shoulder. What came next happened so fast no one saw how it happened - one second, Piers and Dudley were leaning right up close to the glass, the next, they had leapt back with howls of horror.**_

_**Amaryllis sat up and gasped; the glass front of the boa constrictor's tank had vanished. The great snake was uncoiling itself rapidly, slithering out onto the floor. People throughout the reptile house screamed and started running for the exits.**_

_**As the snake slid swiftly past her, Amaryllis could have sworn a low, hissing voice said, "Brazil, here I come... Thanksss, amigo."**_

"Well" said Sirius faintly "at least the first snake she talked to was polite".

"Who cares about her being a parsletounge" exclaimed James excitedly "she set a boa constrictor on Dudley"!

Sirius thought that his friend really wasn't getting the point.

_**The keeper of the reptile house was in shock. "But the glass," he kept saying, "where did the glass go?" The zoo director himself made Aunt Petunia a cup of strong, sweet tea while he apologized over and over again. Piers and Dudley could only gibber. As far as Amaryllis had seen, the snake hadn't done anything except snap playfully at their heels as it passed, but by the time they were all back in Uncle Vernon's car, Dudley was telling them how it had nearly bitten off his leg, while Piers was swearing it had tried to squeeze him to death. But worst of all, for Amaryllis Amaryllis at least, was Piers calming down enough to say, " Amaryllis was talking to it, weren't you, Amaryllis?"**_

Yes. James thought reaffirming his previous decision. He was going to kill the Polkiss boy.

_**Uncle Vernon waited until Piers was safely out of the house before starting on Amaryllis. He was so angry he could hardly speak. He managed to say, "Go - cupboard - stay - no meals," after he laid into her back with his belt a few times, and Aunt Petunia had to run and get him a large brandy.**_

Piers was going to have to wait a day or to James decided crossing out the number one next to the boy's name on his parchment and circling his brother-in-laws.

_**Amaryllis lay in her dark cupboard much later, wishing she had a watch. She didn't know what time it was and he couldn't be sure the Dursleys were asleep yet. Until they were, she couldn't risk picking the lock and sneaking to the kitchen for some food. She had already eaten her bacon from the other morning and the rations of dried granola and Dudley's unwanted fruit was running low. It had been nearly two days since she was locked inside. Perhaps they had forgot about her? It had happened before.**_

James calming underlined Vernon's name inside the circle. He wasn't a fan of the unforgivable curses, but he had heard Sirius mention one that turned one's skin inside out that he had read about in the Black Library once. Hmm he made a notation to look into it.

_**She'd lived with the Dursleys almost ten years, ten miserable years, as long as she could remember, ever since she'd been a baby and her parents had died in that car crash. She couldn't remember being in the car when her parents had died. Sometimes, when she strained her memory during long hours in her cupboard, she came up with a strange vision: a blinding flash of green light and a burn- ing pain on her forehead. This, she supposed, was the crash, though she couldn't imagine where all the green light came from. **_

"She survived the Killing Curse" asked Sirius in astonishment. All of the wizards had equal looks of shock on their faces. How was that possible?

"Excuse me, but what is this Killing Curse?" asked Shikaku wanting to know what the big deal was.

"It is a jutsu that basically causes its' victim to completely over load all of their bodily functions at the same time, killing them instantly. Ms. Potter will be the first person ever to survive it. A one hit kill jutsu if you will".

All Shinobi made a mental note to never get hit by green light when dealing with wizards from now on.

_**She couldn't remember her parents at all. **_

By now Vernon's name had badly drawn knives and swords going through it.

_**Her aunt and uncle never spoke about them, and of course she was forbidden to ask questions. There were no photographs of them in the house.**_

_**When she had been younger, Amaryllis had dreamed and dreamed of some unknown relation coming to take her away, but it had never happened; the Dursleys were her only family. Yet sometimes she thought (or maybe hoped) that strangers in the street seemed to know her.**_

"Killing Voldemort" said Gideon.

"Will do that" finished his brother.

_**Very strange strangers they were, too. A tiny man in a violet top hat had bowed to her once while out shopping with Aunt Petunia and Dudley. After asking Amaryllis furiously if she knew the man, Aunt Petunia had rushed them out of the shop without buying anything. A wild-looking old woman dressed all in green had waved merrily at her once on a bus. A bald man in a very long purple coat had actually shaken his hand in the street the other day and then walked away without a word. The weirdest thing about all these people was the way they seemed to vanish the second Amaryllis tried to get a closer look.**_

"And not one person stopped to help the obviously malnourished child?" asked Shikaku disbelievingly. Gesturing to the screen where the still form of young Amaryllis stood…well lay in her cot. "It's not exactly hard to see something is wrong".

The four wizards scowled in agreement with the lazy ninja. Their society was incredibly self-serving.

_**At school, Amaryllis had no one. Everybody knew that Dudley's gang hated that odd Amaryllis Potter in her baggy old clothes and broken glasses, and nobody liked to disagree with Dudley's gang.**_

_**The escape of the Brazilian boa constrictor earned Amaryllis her longest-ever punishment. **_

James added Petunia to the list, now that there was no more room by Vernon's name. He would just tell Lily that accidents happen…maybe make it look like a suicide. Yes, because she was so distraught by the death of Vernon. That would do nicely.

_**By the time she was allowed out of her cupboard again, the summer holidays had started and Dudley had already broken his new video camera, crashed his remote control airplane, and, first time out on his racing bike, knocked down old Mrs. Figg as she crossed Privet Drive on her crutches.**_

_**Amaryllis was glad school was over, but there was no escaping Dudley's gang, who visited the house every single day. Piers, Dennis, Malcolm, and Gordon were all big and stupid, but as Dudley was the biggest and stupidest of the lot, he was the leader. **_

"Sounds like how Kumo organizes their forces too" joked Minato to his comrades.

_**The rest of them were all quite happy to join in Dudley's favorite sport: Amaryllis Hunting.**_

_**This was why Amaryllis spent as much time as possible out of the house, wandering around and thinking about the end of the holidays, where she could see a tiny ray of hope. When September came she would be going off to secondary school and, for the first time in her life, she wouldn't be with Dudley. Dudley had been accepted at Uncle Vernon's old private school, Smeltings. Piers Polkiss was going there too. Amaryllis, on the other hand, was going to Stonewall High, the local public school. Dudley thought this was very funny.**_

_**"They stuff people's heads down the toilet the first day at Stonewall," he told Amaryllis. "Want to come upstairs and practice?"**_

_**"No, thanks," said Amaryllis. "The poor toilet's never had anything as horrible as your head down it - it might be sick." Then she ran, before Dudley could work out what she'd said.**_

James smiled fondly at the display of her mother's wit. It was nice to know one of his favorite characteristics of his wife was in their daughter.

_**One day in July, Aunt Petunia took Dudley to London to buy his Smeltings uniform, leaving Amaryllis at Mrs. Figg's. Mrs. Figg wasn 't as bad as usual yet, Amaryllis couldn't help but distrust her more than she ever did the Durseleys.**_

This had everyone listen with interest.

_**It wasn't that Mrs. Figg ever did anything as bad as her relatives, but Amaryllis was positive that she knew about her situation with the Dursleys and did nothing. When, she was younger she believed that she deserved it and that she owed the Dursley's for the clothes on her back. However, after going to school and seeing the other kids get praised for their high marks, rather than be called freakish when they did something better than Dudley she realized that it was the Dursleys who were freaks. However, Amaryllis kept her grades lower than Dudley's so as not to get into trouble at home. Relying on the books in the library or what she saw through observation to increase her knowledge. So, when she noticed that Mrs. Figgs saw the marks covering her body after the Piers Polkiss incident, yet did nothing the young girl washed her hands of the old woman.**_

James wrote Mrs. Figg under the name Polkiss.

_**That evening, Dudley paraded around the living room for the family in his brand-new uniform. Smeltings' boys wore maroon tailcoats, orange knickerbockers, and flat straw hats called boaters. **_

It was incredibly quiet until, "You guys don't seriously wear stuff like that do you?" asked Minato apprehensively.

The wizards all burst out laughing shaking their heads no. "…Well maybe Dumbledore" said Sirius when everyone had regained their breath.

This incited another round of laughter from the wizarding contingent as they thought of the old man.

_**They also carried knobbly sticks, used for hitting each other while the teachers weren't looking. This was supposed to be good training for later life. As he looked at Dudley in his new knickerbockers, Uncle Vernon said gruffly that it was the proudest moment of his life. Aunt Petunia burst into tears and said she couldn't believe it was her Ickle Dudleykins, he looked so handsome and grown-up. Amaryllis didn't trust herself to speak. She thought two of her ribs might already have cracked from trying not to laugh.**_

_**Breakfast was to schedule the next morning. Uncle Vernon opened his newspaper as usual and Dudley banged his Smelting stick, which he carried everywhere, on the table. They heard the click of the mail slot and flop of letters on the doormat.**_

_**"Get the mail, Dudley," said Uncle Vernon from behind his paper.**_

"….did he just?"

_**"Make Amaryllis get it."**_

_**"Get the mail, Amaryllis."**_

"Nevermind."

_**"Make Dudley get it."**_

_**"Poke her with your Smelting stick, Dudley."**_

_Furious scribbling from James_

_**Amaryllis nimbly dodged the Smelting stick, who knew where it had been and went to get the mail. Three things lay on the doormat: a postcard from Uncle Vernon's sister Marge, who was vacationing on the Isle of Wight, a brown envelope that looked like a bill, and - a letter for Amaryllis.**_

_**Amaryllis picked it up and stared at it, her heart twanging like a giant elastic band. No one, ever, in her whole life, had written to her. Who would? Shee had no friends, no other relatives - she didn't belong to the library as Aunt Petunia never signed her permission form forcing her to steal, so she'd never even got rude notes asking for books back. Yet here it was, a letter, addressed so plainly there could be no mistake:**_

_**Mrs. A. Potter**_

_**The Cupboard under the Stairs**_

_**4 Privet Drive**_

_**Little Whinging**_

_**Surrey**_

Sirius spoke up "Oi! No one thought that that was an issue? What has happened to cause the school slip so much? Flitwick was sent to see my parents when my letter was addressed "The Attic" before my first year. What gives?"

Ignoring the question that they didn't have an answer for Sakumo instead voiced one of his own to the younger man "What is Hogwarts?"

"It's a boarding school, similar to the academy to learn jutsus and how to control their Kekkei Genkei at. Much of their culture is centered on what they learn there" came the bored reply of Atropos, who knew all of this already, due to her immortality. "It is a very rigid society".

_**The envelope was thick and heavy, made of yellowish parchment, and the address was written in emerald-green ink. There was no stamp. Turning the envelope over, his hand trembling, Amaryllis saw a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms; a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake surrounding a large letter H. Carefully, not wanting the Dursleys to see it she tucked the envelope under the waistband of her jogging shorts.**_

"Smart thinking" commented Sakumo idly.

_**"Hurry up, girl!" shouted Uncle Vernon from the kitchen. "What are you doing, checking for letter bombs?" He chuckled at his own joke.**_

_**Amaryllis went back to the kitchen, acting as inconspicuous as possible. She needn't have bothered to put in such the effort she thought as she handed Uncle Vernon the bill and the postcard, and sat down. He and his family were quite thick.**_

"Too true pup".

_**Uncle Vernon ripped open the bill, snorted in disgust, and flipped over the postcard.**_

_**"Marge's ill," he informed Aunt Petunia. "Ate a funny whelk. -."**_

_**Just as she was attempting to quietly exit the kitchen to safely stash her letter in her cupboard her good luck ran out**_

"It's because she made a plan" stated Sirius, well seriously.

"Oh not again" huffed James.

"Pardon?" questioned Shikaku slightly confused.

"Yeah" said Fabian "Since when is"

"Making a plan" added Gideon.

"A bad thing?" they finished.

"Potter luck. Every time James makes a plan, regardless of how good it is, it fails. However, he is the best fighter in the Order when making plans up on the fly. Mr. Potter once joked that their magic saves up their luck for when it really counts" Sirius finished dramatically.

Ignoring the deranged wizard in the room known as Sirius black, everyone returned their attention to the scene. Sirius pouted at seeing this.

_**"Dad!" said Dudley suddenly. "Dad, Amaryllis's got something!"**_

_**The shorts Amaryllis was wearing were four sizes too small, once belonging to Dudley; like most of Amaryllis' clothes. The elastic band already rolled numerous times in order for her shorts to stay on couldn't handle the weight of the heavy parchment causing the envelope to slip below the hem of her shirt. **_

_**"That's mine!" Amaryllis shouted when Uncle Vernon grabbed it, trying to snatch it back.**_

_**"Who'd be writing to you?" sneered Uncle Vernon, shaking the letter open with one hand and glancing at it. His face went from red to green faster than a set of traffic lights. And it didn't stop there. Within seconds it was the grayish white of old porridge.**_

_**"P-P-Petunia!" he gasped.**_

_**Dudley tried to grab the letter to read it, but Uncle Vernon held it high out of his reach. Aunt Petunia took it curiously and read the first line. For a moment it looked as though she might faint. She clutched her throat and made a choking noise.**_

_**"Vernon! Oh my goodness - Vernon!"**_

_**They stared at each other, seeming to have forgotten that Amaryllis and Dudley were still in the room. Dudley wasn't used to being ignored. He gave his father a sharp tap on the head with his Smelting stick.**_

_**"I want to read that letter," he said loudly. **_

_**I want to read it," said Amaryllis furiously, "as it's mine."**_

"Someone inherited mummy's temper I see" teased Sirius.

"Stuff it Padfoot".

_**"Get out, both of you," croaked Uncle Vernon, stuffing the letter back inside its envelope. **_

_**Amaryllis didn't move. "I WANT MY LETTER!" she shouted.**_

_**"Let me see it!" demanded Dudley.**_

_**"OUT!" roared Uncle Vernon, and he took both Amaryllis and Dudley by the scruffs of their necks and threw them into the hall, slamming the kitchen door behind them. Amaryllis and Dudley promptly had a furious but silent fight over who would listen at the keyhole; Amaryllis pretended to lose so that Dudley got the keyhole, while she listened by the crack between the door and the floor.**_

"Smart girl you have there Mr. Potter" said Thanatos approvingly surprising the young Potter heir.

_**"Vernon," Aunt Petunia was saying in a quivering voice, "look at the address - how could they possibly know where she sleeps? You don't think they're watching the house?"**_

"No" muttered James bitterly "Or else they would have taken my fawn away from you".

_**"Watching - spying - might be following us," muttered Uncle Vernon wildly.**_

The Prewitts scoffed.

_**"But what should we do, Vernon? Should we write back? Tell them we don't want -"**_

_**Amaryllis could see Uncle Vernon's shiny black shoes pacing up and down the kitchen.**_

_**"No," he said finally. "No, we'll ignore it. If they don't get an answer... Yes, that's best... we won't do anything...**_

_**"But -"**_

_**"I'm not having one in the house, Petunia! Didn't we swear when we took her in we'd stamp out that dangerous nonsense?"**_

_**That evening when he got back from work, Uncle Vernon did something he'd never done before; he visited Amaryllis in her cupboard.**_

_**"Where's my letter?" said Amaryllis, the moment Uncle Vernon had squeezed through the door. "Who's writing to me?"**_

_**"No one. it was addressed to you by mistake," said Uncle Vernon shortly. "I have burned it." **_

"What?"

"He Didn't'!"

"That bloody bastard"

_FURIOUS SCRIBBLING!_

"What significance does that letter hold" Minato quietly asked Eris who was still sitting next to him lighting her fingers on fire out of boredom.

"he he. Oh they hold the same significance as a ninja's first forehead protector after graduation. Proves that they have enough magic to go to that school" the goddess answered truthfully for once, happy that someone had thought to include her. Maybe she should help his future child. Give her blessing to the girl at birth. She had been planning to do that with Black's daughter Luna when she was born in seven months, but…maybe not. Hmmm decisions, decisions she tapped her chin thoughtfully with her still burning finger thoughtfully.

_**"It was not a mistake," said Amaryllis angrily, "it had my cupboard on it."**_

_**"SILENCE!" yelled Uncle Vernon, and a couple of spiders fell from the ceiling. He took a few deep breaths and then forced his face into a smile, which looked quite painful. "Er - yes, Amaryllis - about this cupboard. Your aunt and I have been thinking... you're really getting a bit big for it... we think it might be nice if you moved into Dudley's second bedroom.**_

"Second bedroom" Sakumo questioned quietly; anger dripping from his continence.

_**"Why?" said Amaryllis.**_

_**"Don't ask questions!" snapped his uncle. "Take this stuff upstairs, now."**_

_**The Dursleys' house had four bedrooms: one for Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia, one for visitors (usually Uncle Vernon's sister, Marge), one where Dudley slept, and one where Dudley kept all the toys and things that wouldn't fit into his first bedroom. It only took Amaryllis one trip upstairs to move everything she owned from the cupboard to this room. **_

James decided that Petunia's suicide would be a messy one. Perhaps accidently hang herself with a bungie?

_**She sat down on the bed and stared around him. Nearly everything in here was broken. The month-old video camera was lying on top of a small, working tank Dudley had once driven over the next door neighbor's dog; in the corner was Dudley's first-ever television set, which he'd put his foot through when his favorite program had been canceled; there was a large birdcage, which had once held a parrot that Dudley had swapped at school for a real air rifle, which was up on a shelf with the end all bent because Dudley had sat on it. Other shelves were full of books. They were the only things in the room that looked as though they'd never been touched.**_

_**From downstairs came the sound of Dudley bawling at his mother, I don't want her in there... I need that room... make her get out..."**_

_**Amaryllis sighed and stretched out on the bed. Yesterday she'd have given anything to be up here. Today she'd rather be back in her cupboard with that letter than up here without it.**_

_**Next morning at breakfast, everyone was rather quiet. Dudley was in shock. He'd screamed, whacked his father with his Smelting stick, been sick on purpose, kicked his mother, and thrown his tortoise through the greenhouse roof, and he still didn't have his room back. Amaryllis was thinking about this time yesterday and bitterly wishing she'd opened the letter in the hall or that her cousin had chosen that moment to choke on his bacon at breakfast yesterday. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia kept looking at each other darkly.**_

_**When the mail arrived, Uncle Vernon, who seemed to be trying to be nice to Amaryllis, made Dudley go and get it. They heard him banging things with his Smelting stick all the way down the hall. Then he shouted, "There's another one! 'Mrs. A. Potter, The Smallest Bedroom, 4 Privet Drive -'"**_

_**With a strangled cry, Uncle Vernon leapt from his seat and ran down the hall, Amaryllis right behind him. Uncle Vernon had to wrestle Dudley to the ground to get the letter from him, which was made difficult by the fact that Amaryllis had grabbed Uncle Vernon around the neck from behind. After a minute of confused fighting, in which everyone got hit a lot by the Smelting stick, Uncle Vernon straightened up, gasping for breath, with Amaryllis's letter clutched in his hand.**_

_**"Go to your cupboard - I mean, your bedroom," he wheezed at Amaryllis.**_

_**"Dudley - go - just go."**_

_**Amaryllis walked round and round her new room. Someone knew she had moved out of her cupboard and they seemed to know she hadn't received her first letter. Surely that meant they'd try again? And this time she'd make sure they didn't fail. She had a plan.**_

"Do—ungumph!" Sirius tried to warn only to have James cover his mouth with his hand.

_**The repaired alarm clock rang at six o'clock the next morning. Amaryllis turned it off quickly and dressed silently. She mustn't wake the Dursleys. She stole downstairs without turning on any of the lights. She was going to wait for the postman on the corner of Privet Drive and get the letters for number four first. **_

_**Her heart hammered as she crept across the dark hall toward the front door - Amaryllis leapt into the air; she'd trodden on something big and squashy on the doormat - something alive!**_

The Shinobi rose in their seats slightly; interested.

_**Lights clicked on upstairs and to her horror Amaryllis realized that the big, squashy something had been her uncle's face. **_

Shikaku and Minato both snorted, while Sakumo settled for a smirk.

_**Uncle Vernon had been lying at the foot of the front door in a sleeping bag, clearly making sure that Amaryllis didn't do exactly what she'd been trying to do. **_

_**He shouted at Amaryllis for about half an hour and then told her to go and make a cup of tea. Amaryllis shuffled miserably off into the kitchen and by the time she got back, the mail had arrived, right into Uncle Vernon's lap. Amaryllis could see three letters addressed in green ink.**_

_**I want -" she began, but Uncle Vernon was tearing the letters into pieces before her eyes. Uncle Vernon didnt go to work that day. He stayed at home and nailed up the mail slot.**_

_**"See," he explained to Aunt Petunia through a mouthful of nails, "if they can't deliver them they'll just give up."**_

_**"I'm not sure that'll work, Vernon."**_

_**"Oh, these people's minds work in strange ways, Petunia, they're not like you and me," said Uncle Vernon, trying to knock in a nail with the piece of fruitcake Aunt Petunia had just brought him.**_

"Thank gods for that" muttered Sakumo. He didn't think he could ally with these wizards if they were anything like James' brother-in-law.

"Okay, okay that's enough of that" remarked Atropos crankily. "We really don't need to keep playing this moment. Vernon goes crazy blah blah ends up trying to out run the post with his family blah blah ends up in a shanty blah blah Amaryllis gets her letter from Hagrid blah" she finished pithily.

Everyone, ninja included set up a small cheer at the announcement that Amaryllis would finally get her letter. Hopefully, Sirius thought, Hagrid would take his pup away from those muggles for good.

"Anyway!" Atropos said loudly over the din "we'll skip straight to-what?" she demanded irritably when she saw Shikaku's hand in the air.

"Umm excuse me" he spoke calmly, "but I just wanted to know if time was stopped in this room?".

"No. of course not" stated Atropos as if he were an idiot. Didn't he remember that she and sisters could only use that power sparingly? "Now as I was saying before I was interrupt-WHAT NOW?" she yelled crossly at the youngest in the room.

"Well I was wondering if we could be given the chance to warn our families and superiors, I was taken straight out of the bar. I'm sure my friends think I've been kidnapped and sounded the alarm. Also, we aren't immortal and need time to rest" Shikaku laid out all of his argument logically.

"Oh very well" grumbled Atropos as if the fact that that they had to attend to their mortal needs was highly inconvenient. Without further ado she snapped her fingers causing the images to shrink back into the loom and with a careless wave of her hand she flashed the loom, her sisters and her out of sight.

Thanatos made a motion to Eris that caused her to nod in agreement and scurry down one of the hallways leading out of the cavern. "Don't mind the sisters" he drawled looking at the now stranded mortals in the cave. "Everytime that they can't keep their loom from tangling puts them in an awful disposition. They hate when mortals mess up their weaves with free will. Now about you folks getting home"

Collectively everyone in the room relaxed at those last words.

Turning to the Shinobi of the room Thanatos continued "Now, I've sent Eris into the land of the Monkeys within the Barra to tell Enma to go to Konohagakure and warn Sarutobi of you three being summoned by me; the Shinigami as well as the Fates to discuss the future. He will be in charge of excusing your disappearance and is to know no more than that until your time here has been completed. Enma will also reverse summon your son" he said looking towards Sakumo "and your Uzumaki" he added looking at Minato "to here. There are eyes and ears everywhere in your village at the moment. It's better to keep as much information as you can under your vests at the moment. Now, I suggest you find a safe house for the nights that we are here with the wizards." Looking out again at them all he added "I highly suggest you all find one safe place to fall back to during this break for your families and yourselves".

"Potter Manor can fit everyone here and their families' sir" offered James. "If you'll allow me to show my father some memories of this in a pensive I don't doubt that he will offer sanctuary to both the Shinobi and the Prewitt family. My family has amassed a reputation as ward masters for centuries; it's one of the safest places in the country".

Nodding at the man in agreement Thanatos continued "I have no problem with anyone here sharing what they have learnt today. It is up to you after all to change what is to be. However, I strongly suggest _only_ telling your family or soon to be family members at this time" looking over to the Marauders as he made his last point.

Startled at what the man inferred; James and Sirius wanted to know why they couldn't tell Remus and Peter.

Ignoring the confused slightly defiant looks coming his way from James and Sirius The god of death soldiered on "Now, I want you to take this" he said as he pulled out a small black scythe "this thing works as a portkey to wherever I am, the activation password is _Hallows"_ he smirked at James when he said the last part. "I want you all back here at 10:30am tomorrow. To get out of here all you need to do is apparate. Obviously, the Shinobi will need to side along. Goodnight." He paused "Oh, and Mr. Black, you might want to make sure Celeste goes to Potter Manor as well, being an unspeakable isn't safe when pregnant" And without further ado he disappeared from the room.

**Yes, I made Apollo's personality very similar to what he's depicted as in Percy Jackson and we know why Atropos is so abrasive. That image works for him. Also, congratulations for everyone who picked Luna. She's always a good read.**

**Tell me what you think!**


	6. Charlus in charge

**Akayuki Sawada: I hope your transportation question was answered in the flashback.**

**Fire Dolphin: sadly, no. no older verisions will be showing up. However, the story will progress eventually to include all of the children growing up after the men make the changes.**

**I went back and edited most of the mistakes everyone helpfully pointed out to me. Thanks again for that.**

**This will be my core group of characters of this first section of the story. I will add a few as we go. **

Ch.6

It was four am when Charlus Potter felt the wards allow someone entry to his property. Identifying James' and Sirius' signatures, closing his eyes unconcerned guessing that his sons were being lazy again and raiding his kitchen fridge rather than fend for themselves he went to roll over again to go back to sleep. However, when the wards indicated what room they were in Charlus immediately jumped from the bed all thoughts of sleep fleeing, hastily grabbed his wand, pulled on a dressing gown and rushed to meet his two sons in the war room, where the wards were currently indicating their location to be. Hoping that St. Mungos wasn't attacked or another of their friends' homes he hurried down the stairs as fast as his sixty-three year old body would allow. Bursting through the doors to his most hated and equally his most valued room of the manor, he came upon the sight of his two sons although wearied outwardly unharmed.

As if reading where his mind had wandered, the first words out of his son James' mouth were "Nobody is dead or injured".

Breathing a sigh of relief the head of the Potter family gestured for his boys to take a seat. Surprisingly it was not his son James, but Sirius who complied immediately looking for all the world as if he had just been told that Walburga; his mother had decided to give up the family wealth to live a quiet life with muggles. James, however, stayed standing and called "Mipsy!" with a crack one of the family Potter elves appeared. Ignoring the questioning look from his father, James asked his old sitter "Can you bring me the family pensive?" sending a concerned glance at Sirius "and perhaps some pepper-up potion and a calming draught"?

"Yes Master James sir. Mipsy will. Mipsy will bring everything right away!" exclaimed the small elf with an excited squeak popping out of the room.

Unnerved by the silence coming from the normally rambunctious boys Charlus let out an exasperated sigh and said "James are you going to tell me why you and Sirius are here looking like you've gone six rounds with one of Hagrid's pets instead of being at the hospital with my new granddaughter, because I assure you if that is the case your mother will have your head on a platter…and mine" he commented the last part silently.

He watched as his son took a deep breath to compose his self before formally saying "Lord Potter I request safe haven for my allies, my family and myself here at Potter Manor" in a quieter less formal tone he added "Dad..tonight…when you see the pensive…you won't believe…Amaryllis…there's a prophecy" unable to articulate himself he just finished "just wait until Mipsy comes" James pleaded.

Alarmed at the raw emotion in his son's voice he silently nodded his head. Processing what little he could out of his son's jumbled mess. It appeared that whatever scared his two boys had had to do with a prophecy. Hoping that James only added little Amaryllis's name into the mix wasn't because of just being born, he turned his attention to other young man in the room. Sirius may not be his flesh and blood, but that didn't make him any less his than James was. Walking over to Sirius who still looked like he had taken a long ride on the night bus he crouched down to eye level with the boy. "Is this what has you looking like you just walked in on your parents; Walburga and Orion shagging" he clarified "the prophecy"?

Sirius made an odd retching noise, looking at his surrogate father disgusted "No!" he sputtered indignantly.

Well thought Charlus smugly that was one boy out of his trance. "Well then" he inquired as though he was already bored with where this conversation was heading. Nothing broke his implusive sons more than a little riling up. He would have answers out of them before long.

James sniggered as he recalled what had Sirius so out of sorts behind them. Receiving a reproachful and slightly fearful look from Sirius "Celeste is up the duff" he answered for his mate. Still sniggering behind his hand, he finished with the first genuine smile on his face since his arrival and completed "and it's Padfoots"!

Huh. Looking at Sirius, "Just because you fathered a child doesn't mean an act of war has been enacted on the family" he said sternly.

"Uhh…that's not why we're in this room actu-"

Crack. "Mipsy is here with Master James's things. Mipsy brings blanket for Master Sirius. Mipsy wonders if he got stuck in his doggy form outside again?" asked the little elf causing everyone to crack another smile, even if Sirius' was slightly strained.

Charlus grabbed one of each potion and stuffed it into Sirius' hands "Drink" he ordered turning around and tossing a calming draught at his other son, James, who he noticed had only grabbed a pepper up "You too, I want you to drink both. I couldn't understand a word you were saying earlier". James and Sirius needed a firm taking in hand every now and then.

Lily, Jame's wife was good for him; a perfect match. Hopfully, this Celeste could do the same with Sirius. He wasn't so old fashioned that a baby born out of wedlock would cause him to shun it. He had full confidence in Sirius to do the right thing whether it was marriage or adopting the child as his heir, he didn't know yet. He'd ask Dorea about the women in the morning. Nobody had more informants than a Black, one of the better qualities of his wife's birth family and the scarier. Watching as the potions took effect he observed James add three separate memories into the pensive. Standing and walking over to the bowl he looked at Sirius before he entered "Sirius Orion Black" he ordered watching the man's spine straighten watching him apprehensively "having a baby is not a death sentence so stop moping. Did you think you we were going to let you do this alone? Dorea will be ecstatic to have more than one grandchild to spoil" and with that he pushed his face into the silver solution.

"See mate" James said "one hundred percent acceptance, no need to worry".

Stunned Sirius who although was expecting a talking off from Mr. Potter was touched at his acceptance of pregnancy, changed the subject before he blurted out what was really worrying him about Celeste's pregnancy. "What memories did you add?" he asked pulling himself together.

Sobering quickly James replied "Our summoning and subsequent proving the validity of the deities, the prophecies and talk of the Elemental Nations, and…some of Amaryllis' life at the Dursleys. Specifically the scene where fawn reflects on Lily's and mine's deaths in her cupboard".

"Don't you think that was a bit much to put on your sixty-three old father?" Sirius retorted incredulously.

"He deserves to know why we aren't there. I can't hide this from him, bad enough Moony and Wormtail".

"I suppose your right" Sirius agreed moving his shoulders with a shrug. Honestly, Mr. Potter knowing the events of tonight took a weight off his chest. James' dad always seemed so in control of everything, so sure of himself and the world around him. Perhaps it came with age, he didn't know, but if anyone could help them it would Charlus Potter. "Do you think he will allow everyone to stay here?" he probed.

Without hesitation James said confidently "Definitely. He'll take those memories as a threat to the family and acquire allies accordingly. Unregistered ninja; an unknown power to the Death Eaters will be right up his ally…or well mom's anyway" he continued "The Prewitts and shinobi know to wait for my signal before taking the portkey I gave them here".

_Flashback_

"_Did he just…leave?" asked Shikaku tentatively, ignoring the convulsing Sirius behind him. Who was consequently receiving alternate pats on the back from the Prewitt twins and the not so pitying amused filled glances sent his way by James. Yup, those two were defiantly as close as brothers if they could laugh at the others' misfortunes and still remain tight knit._

"_That appears to be the case" responded Sakumo "I believe he indicated a way for the wizards to take us from here however. Apparition he called it". The White Fang was relieved that Thanatos, the name the Shinigami appeared to preferred, had organized the retrieval of his son. He wasn't sure what the deity's endgame was, never before had he heard of him being so accommodating. Nonetheless, at the moment, he could only be thankful for the fact that he would be able to keep an eye on his boy, while on this mission. Kakashi wasn't going to like being holed up in some safe house, but he would do as Sakumo told the boy. Kakashi was anything but disobedient the man known as the White Fang, thought slightly wistful, as he watched the antics of the wizards. He bet those four drove their parents up the wall a time or two. While he didn't necessarily want that sort of stress, it was heartbreaking to not be able to remember the last time his son had laughed, as the Prewitts were doing now, tag teaming Sirius. One of his aims beside the protection value of asking Minato to be his son's sensei was the hope that his fun laidback demeanor would somehow rub off on Kakashi. Doubtful, as Kakashi even at the age of four, appeared determined to stay set in his ways._

"_Maybe that is what they call their version of teleportation" stated Minato "we won't know until we travel using it. I realize their our allies and that trust is pertinent to this mission, but only three hours of knowing them make me hesitant to just naively let them activate a jutsu powerful enough to carry all of us from here"._

"_We have no choice" argued Shikaku, the only one of them who wouldn't be receiving family today. Logically, he knew that it was probably because everyone he was close to was a part of a large clan. His teammates were each well protected in their own home and the Nara Compound was surrounded by thick walls on three sides and an expansive forest regularly patrolled by their deer and clansmen a like. Nevertheless, he knew it would be lonely as time wore on. _

"_Just be on your guard" muttered Sakumo as they turned to the group of wizards coming their way, finished with their abuse on the newly discovered father-to-be._

"_Oi, everyone ready to go?" asked Gideon._

"_Yeah!...wait where are we going?" asked Fabian looking at James he asked "We going straight to Potter Manor than? You can manipulate the wards entry all the way from here"?_

_Shaking his head no James answered "No. I thought that we could bring everyone to your guys' house first" he gestured towards the Prewitts who both made thumbs up indicating it as okay. "Then Sirius and I could go talk to me dad about it, leaving you a portkey to the place. We'll send a patroneous message to give the all clear that you guys can activate it. Leaves you two time to collect the twins and pack"._

"_Agreeable" the twins answered in unison, appreciating the fact that James acknowledged that their children were likely home unattended; which they were. _

_Turning to the shinobi James asked "is that okay with you"?_

"_What is apparition exactly?" questioned Minato. His comrades and he had already agreed to travel the wizarding way, but his curious nature demanded a proper explanation first._

"_Oh. Sorry I keep forgetting about the culture gap" James apologized. "It is a form of wizarding transport that instantaneously moves a wizard and whomever they are touching from one place to another. My wife, Lily broke it down as a manipulation of the planet's magnetic field in relation to our own. To manipulate one's polarity to quickly pull ourselves across the planet, temporarily making our bodies similar to a magnet connecting to one with, its' opposite pole, that being our destination, which will in turn be the pole to "pull" us in." he summarized running his hand through his hair nervously, desperately hoping that he wasn't asked to go more in depth on the matter. He had only half listened to his wife's discovery at the time, too entranced by the way her eyes shone with excitement to pay any attention to what she said. Never before had he thought he would need the information._

_Appearing to be appeased by the answer, the blonde shinobi didn't ask any more questions. Seeing this as an invitation to continue James said "Right. Gideon and Fabian will each take one of you – if you will just hold onto their shoulder – yeah, just like that". _

"_We will"_

"_be seeing you" said the twins disappearing with the telltale crack of apparition with Shikaku and Minato. Leaving Sirius, Sakumo, and James behind._

"_You alright to get home mate?" asked James concerned despite not showing it before for his friend. He knew how frightened his mate was of acceptance, but personally he didn't see what his problem was. Charlus and Dorea Potter wouldn't turn him away; they were family. As for Celeste, he had met the Beaubatons graduate once or twice, she didn't seem like the type that would turn him away. Sirius pulled himself together long enough to nod and disappeared with another crack leaving Sakumo and himself. _

"_Well..alright then" he stated turning towards the older man. "If you would just grab my shoulder – yup just like that and… "Crack. Leaving the cave deserted. _

Present Time

It took twenty minutes for Charlus Potter to exit the pensive. Twenty minutes to watch, as the news of sons' and his wife's too early deaths and the threat to his sweet granddaughter, whom he had just met last night. Exiting the pensive grim faced he turned to James and ordered "send whatever signal you need to summon the men I saw in that pensive. Hocus! Mipsy! Bludger!" he summoned as three house elves appeared. "Hocus, wake up my wife and tell her were opening the manor to guests in need of refuge. Mipsy, get the other elves and prepare the guest wing for multiple arrivals. Bludger, I need you to activate the elf wards around the property, as of now Potter Manor will be under Full Defense".

"Yes sir!"

"Right away sir!"

"Yes Master Charlus sir!" came three cries and subsequent pops, signaling the elves' departure.

Charlus turning back to face Sirius and James, whom had just fired off a Patronus ordered "Sirius go to Celeste and bring her here I won't have a member of the family without protection. I don't care if you have to stun her, just don't aim at her stomach if it comes to that. Also, pregnant women can't apparate so I will open the flu until you get back." Turning to James, "get Lily and Amaryllis" seeing that neither of the men were moving "Now!" he commanded. Quickly stumbling over their chairs and hurrying towards the doors the two left hastily toward the apparition point in the foyer. As calmly as he could, using all of his training in occulemency to pull it off, he walked down the stairs to the parlor to receive his many guests.

He met Dorea on the stairs, his wife. God she was beautiful he thought to himself. Willowy and graceful in her posture, despite being sixty-one. How he regretted not telling her more often since the start of the war. Her confused eyes met his grim gaze. Before the women could get a word in, he leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss against her forehead and murmured "I love you".

Startled, touched, and then apprehensive as she read her husband of forty-five years' expression. She questioned "What's happened?" pulling herself together, not belaying the arthritis that had begun to show last summer.

"I don't have much time to explain, but I'm in the process of activating the full wards protecting the Manor and opening it up as a safe house to our sons, Lily, Amaryllis and some of their allies. The answer to the why of that is located in the pensive in our war room. I warn you though, Dorea, it's…what you find in that pensive will not be pretty. It seems there is a prophecy regarding our little Amaryllis and Voldemort". He wasn't going to sugar coat it any more than that.

The Potters had always made a point to marry strong woman and his Dorea was no exception. While he would have loved to hold her hand and accompanied her into the basin to offer comfort he didn't have the time. His wife could handle it. The only question was could Voldemort and Dumbledore (don't think he didn't miss who had put his grandchild in that awful home, he knew Dorea wouldn't either) handle his wife?

The wards alerted him to a portkey delivering seven guests " I have to go" and with one last look to his beloved wife that spoke of how much he wished to confide more in her, yet couldn't, he finished walking down the last flight of stairs.

Walking into the foyer he was greeted with wands and weapons alike. Smiling slightly for being treated this way in his own house, he looked to the Prewitt Twins and said "You once asked me to join the Order and I refused stating that Dumbledore was a manipulative old…"

"Goat that couldn't see past his own needs"

"To help this countries' community" finished Fabian and Gideon for him relaxing at confirming his identity.

Looking at the group he gestured towards the couches indicating that they should all sit down "Welcome to Potter Manor" turning to the shinobi he added "I'm Charlus Potter James' and Sirius' father. Please relax and know that I will do my upmost to protect you and yours while in my home".

Relaxing Sakumo stood up from his spot on the couch and held out his hand to Charlus who shook it "Thank you" he responded gratefully. He could feel chakra everywhere; the walls, in the various items in the room, and within the very air. Any wards powered here would be powerful indeed. "I am Sakumo Hatake Jounin of Konohagakure. These are my comrades and fellow jounin Minato Namikaze and Shikaku Nara" he gestured at his team for this mission, who both nodded at the elder in respect and equal thankfulness for his hospitality.

"I have been appraised of the situation by my sons. My wife is currently reviewing the same condensed version I received right now in the family pensive. She will be down here shortly" he stated still acting in the businesslike manner he had been conveying since exiting the basin. The moment with his wife aside, he had a family to protect and giving into his emotions now needlessly, could cost his precious people their lives.

"I'm sorry. Pensive?" Shikaku asked.

Gideon clarified holding one of his sons in his lap sleeping, dead to the world "It's an item that one can add his or her memories too temporarily and replays them like how we watched today with the loom".

At that moment James appeared with a still drowsy Lily and tiny Amaryllis in his arms with a crack. "Hello. Hope we didn't take too long, I had to confund two mediwitches to get them out of there. Apparently, Dumbledore had them on watch. Does anyone here know why? Maybe for protection? We are in the order after all and easy enough targets there".

Charlus Potter frowned at his son's belief in the man as well as the situation "It's doubtful, but perhaps. He doesn't already know about the prophecy by any chance"?

James also frowned now setting a still confused and drowsy Lily on the couch, holding his daughter protectively. Finally, after a bit of thought he said "You know…, it is possible. He's been paying special attention to both Lily and Alice since last week. You don't think the prophecy has already been made?" he questioned tentatively, tightening the hold on his daughter.

"James, what is going on?" asked Lily slowly but surely, regaining her bearings, despite giving birth not even ten hours before. Potters married strong woman indeed Charlus thought. "You mentioned something about a prophecy and needing to leave, then apparated us straight here" she continued "tell me what has happened to make everyone so on edge"?

The head of the Potter family stepped in for his son, not trusting him to not bungle it up like he did with him in the war room, further worrying his wife more. "Lily, there has been a prophecy about Amaryllis and Voldemort. We aren't sure if he is aware of it or not, but certain events lead me to believe that he will take credence in it and seek your daughter out".

"Over my dead body!" shouted the suddenly alert young women angrily.

Everyone grimaced in the room knowing that it had very much come to that before. Two things happened at once that stopped the fiery red head from mounting the tirade she had been readying herself for. At that exact moment Sirius came out of the fireplace holding a squirming irate blonde women; mouth gagged and appendages tied. Also, a giant monkey, no really a giant monkey appeared with a puff of smoke in Charlus' foyer, carrying a small masked silver haired boy and another red head. Before Charlus could react the monkey spoke.

Yes spoke, looking at the blonde haired shinobi Minato the monkey pushed the woman into his lap and said "Here, your woman talks too much. I've told Sarutobi of your summoning by the Shinigami, he's excusing all of your absences as a SS ranked diplomatic mission" and left abruptly.

"Did he just talk?" questioned Sirius still holding whom Charlus could only assume was an equally stunned eyes wide Celeste who had stopped struggling at the talking monkey.

"Haven't you met a summons before?" asked the small silver haired child who had made his next to Sakumo. They couldn't be anything but father and son.

"If that was a summons, then yeah just now" Sirius added. Mentally Charlus rolled his eyes, now wasn't the time to be fighting with children.

Sakumo looked down at the small boy "Kakashi, we are currently in a land far away from the Elemental Nations. The rules of chakra work differently here. We'll know things that they aren't aware of like the summons and they know things that we don't. Keep an open mind and remember that we are guests here" he lightly chastised.

Looking contrite the small boy nodded at his father and climbed up next to him on the coach, settling down to observe. Little eyes honing in on the bundle in James' arms curiously. Was he sniffing the air? Wondered Charlus.

Turning to the new arrivals he went to introduce himself when the group was interrupted again "Sirius Potter!" thundered his wife.

"My last name isn't—" his poor bastard of an adopted son went to correct.

"I don't care if Walburga Black pushed you from her womb! Charlus and I raised you and that makes you a Potter! Now act like one and untie that woman at once!" his wife declared angrily. He noticed how her eyes were unusually bright and realized that she had decided to enter the pensive. This was confirmed when she pulled James into a brief but strong hug after yelling at Sirius. Looking at Lily she said, "The contents of what has my idiotic sons acting like flobberworms tonight is contained in the pensive upstairs in the war room. Bear with them sweetie men are quite stupid, especially when threatened. Then they tend to become of a similar mindset to mountain trolls" causing Lily to smile. Turning to address the room she said "Welcome to Potter Manor I am Lady Dorea Potter".

After another round of introductions by everyone, identifying the women who "talked too much" according the giant monkey as Kushina Uzumaki, Charlus once again took command of the room ignoring the silent heated conversation between Sirius and Celeste. Whose hostile greeting hardly surprised anyone, seeing as how she had just been untied. He spoke "Hocus!"

The small elf popped into the room surprising all of the non-wizards in the room. "This is Hocus" he said cutting off any questions from the ninja side explaining "she is a house elf here at Potter Manor. A bonded creature who is a part of the Potter family. She is in charge of taking care of the manor and the food. If you find yourselves wanting for anything all any of you need to do is call" Hocus waved shyly from her place next to him, knotting her hands nervously in her toga. Looking down at her he asked "Please fetch the guests some refreshments and light food. Perhaps another round of pepper-up? I'm sure I'm not the only one who is exhausted" he summarized his order looking around the room at the tired faces.

With a pop the elf disappeared.

"Now I believe the men in this room are required to report back to wherever it is they were at 10:30am. Is that correct?" upon seeing his son nod he continued "Now I realize that we don't have much time and some of you are running on little to no information as to why you are here. I ask for a bit of patience from you, as all will be explained shortly. We have received information regarding two prophecies; one regarding our friends from the Elemental Nations" he acknowledged pointing towards the cluster of armchairs and coaches the group resided on "and another concerning our dear Amaryllis" he smiled at the baby in his son's arms "and Voldemort".

The gasp behind him indicated that whatever argument Sirius and that Celeste girl were having was interrupted by his announcement. Good maybe they'll let me finish he thought exasperated. He was well aware of the fact that Sirius most likely just kidnaped the girl with little to no explanation. Can't he just have one normal day without his family doing something impulsive? Just last month he was called into bail Dorea out of a DMLE holding cell because she transfigured Quinital Umbridge into a toad and threw him into the Ministry fountain. Why did he surround himself with people containing the impulsive, temperamental Black gene? He caught his wife Dorea smirking at him from over the tea pot she was using to serve everyone with, that Hocus must have delivered unnoticed during his inner monologue. No doubt she could tell where his train of thought had gone.

"Until such a time that we can be assured that this situation is under control Potter Manor will be operating with all of its' defenses at full capacity. I urge everyone here to stay." Looking over at Celeste he added "Ms. Diggory" he remembered her last name from the introductions. "You are carrying one of my son's children. Despite having not met you before, that makes you family and as you have heard our family is under attack. Make no mistake that if we could find out your pregnancy and connection to Sirius so can the other side" he threatened. Not divulging that they only became of the information, through the god of death. That was an unnecessary adage. "They will come after you just because of whose child you carry. I urge you to use sense and stay here where it is safe. If not for you then the baby. Now who here had something to say?".

Dorea upon hearing about another grandchild rushed over to the blonde smacking Sirius upside the head while passing by and began fussing over the women, whom was obviously feeling out of depth. Well at least someone received happy news tonight he thought ruefully.

The women Kushina went to stand, but was pulled down by Minato who whispered "I'll explain everything later" and went quiet.

Sakumo stood "I believe that Kushina, Celeste, and Lily should see the pensive. It will only confuse them to sit and hear of plans they know nothing of before we go any further. I myself will explain to my son, I don't need him to see everything that happened today just yet" one look sent down at Kakashi quelled any arguments the young boy was about to attempt.

Charlus agreed "Very well, if everyone could follow me, please leave your baggage the house eleves will collect it. Fabian, Gideon if you wait until the women enter the pensive I can show you where you can put those twins of yours down to sleep" nodding gratefully the men stood with the group and followed Charlus towards the stairs.

"Are those potraits moving?" young Kakashi questioned no one in particular, trying and failing to keep up with the brisk pace set by the adults.

Lily whom was trailing behind the pace, still tired for giving birth and forced to pull up the hem of the too big scrubs James had stolen and helped her change into before apparating to the Manor with each step smiled down at the young boy "Yes, with the help of magic, it is possible to leave imprints of ones' personality and knowledge in their portraits. All Potters have their portraits painted and hung throughout the Manor. This way known of the family knowledge gets lost".

The young prodigy nodded unconsciously slowing down to help the women, she was only a civilian after all. It was his duty to protect her. He ignored the magic portion of her argument easily, as many civilians thought of chakra that way. He continued his questioning, his curiosity getting the better of his manners "do they talk to you then?" he pressed.

"Oh, yes" she stopping looking at a painting that held middle age blonde women doing embroidery and said "Hello Mathilda".

Kakashi watched astonished as that same women, the one in the painting, A PAINTING replied "Hello dearie, isn't it a bit early to be up".

Stunned Kakashi let himself be pulled along by the redheaded women, unaware of the rest of the conversation that she and the portrait had before Lily had decided that they had fallen too far behind the group and pulled him along. After a few flights they entered a spacious conference room. That was wall papered with maps; moving maps. Location after location sped by the people as the maps adjusted themselves to reflect certain parts of the world before going to another destination altogether. Little did the room's occupants know, but the maps were of other Potter properties. Towards the side of the room near a small buffet Kakashi spotted an ornate pewter basin. He thought that this must be the "pensive" as everyone was gathered around it, looking expectantly at Lily and him waiting for them to join them.

James took over the conversation and explained to the group "Alright, this right here "he said indicating the silver basin, so Kakashi was right he thought "is a pensive. In here are some of my memories of what happened tonight. All one has to do is touch their hand to the liquid and they shall be pulled into the memories. Don't worry" he added, spying the skeptical face of Kushina "this is perfectly safe and once the memory is over you will automatically be released. Please go into this with an open mind".

Leading the group were Lily and James, followed by Sirius and Celeste the latter of whom pulled the dogman along, determined for answers. After a bit of reassurances Minato stepped forward grabbing Kushina's hand and together the two joined the others.

Charlus let out a tired sigh "Alright. Gideon, Fabian if you would follow me." He turned to Sakumo and asked "Do you mind holding Amaryllis while I go. I'd hate for Lily to come out and not see her in the room".

Nodding his head in agreement he carefully accepted the newborn in his arms, still sleeping peacefully.

What happened next nobody was prepared for.

Upon being in close contact with the baby for the first time Kakashi's eyes turned a golden hue before he lunged. Quickly, Sakumo lifted little Amaryllis out of reach before any harm could come to her and ordered "Stand down". For the Prewitts, Dorea, and Charlus had raised their wands simultaneously. Shikaku had settled into a corner fast asleep. Slowly, he lowered the baby eye to eye with his suddenly feral son, with a calculating glint.

Taking Kakashi's hand he ordered again in a firm voice that brokered no argument "Gently". Seeming to calm down slightly, but eyes still taking on a golden color Kakashi let Sakumo guide his hand to touch Amaryllis' head. Everyone relaxed upon seeing the young boy instantly calm down.

Enamored with Amaryllis Kakashi stroked her tiny tuft brunette hair lost to the conversation of the adults; completely mesmerized.

"Sorry about that" Sakumo apologized. "It seems my son has found a mate in young Amaryllis".

"Bloody hell! Anything else going to happen tonight?" demanded Charlus who turned to a stunned, but seemingly pleased Dorea. Well of course she was pleased, aside from the prophecy she had gained two grandchildren and a possibly future daughter-in-law and now a future grandson-in-law within twenty-four hours. Aside from the apparent death of Lily and James and the prophecy, which he didn't doubt that Dorea already had about ten continginceies for, the damnable women had only received great news tonight as far as she was concerned. "Any second pregnancies darling?" he asked grumpily, grunting when he only received a smirk from the irritating women, why did he kiss her passionately on the stairway again? He turned towards the irritatingly happy people in the room.

"If anyone in this room tells James or Lily what has just happened here. I will personally kill you. I don't need to deal with this right now, bring it up again in a month" muttering angrily the whole way he stomped from the room, amused Prewitt twins with their sleeping twins trailing behind.

Unaffected by her husband's tantrum Dorea strode over to Sakumo, Amaryllis, and Kakashi and stuck out her hand "Hi, I don't believe we've had a proper introduction besides the group thing in the foyer. I'm Dorea, welcome to the family".

**Did you expect that from Kakashi? Okay, many of you probably did, well the pairing at least. What is Thanatos up to? Sakumo wasn't wrong to suspect him. Poor Charlus first he had the misforturne (or good fortune however you look at it) of having a child like James later in life, then with all of the surprises tonight. I'm surprised he didn't just hand over headship of the family to James and get drunk. Poor sod. Speaking of sod for those who don't know "up the duff" is slang for being preggers for those that didn't know. Also, the wizards met a summons, while Kakashi a talkling portrait. Kushina was quite quiet this chapter, mainly due to Minato. Next chapter we will see her Uzumaki exuberance. **

**Anyone interested in seeing certain characteristics in Celeste's personality? Let me know. **


	7. Nighty Night

**BEG**

**ztenshi104****: originally Charlus and Dorea were only going to play a miniscule part of my storyline, if any at all. However, once I started writing them I couldn't stop. Be prepared to see more. **

**Shadow Phoenix 16****: he he well…future husband-to-be anyways.**

**This is somewhat on the short side because next chapter is going to probably be very large again.**

Ch.7

With a pinch of his nose Hiruzen Sarutobi sighed, returning to his desk from where he had been standing at his window overlooking his village. He was at the tail end of another all-nighter. Common these days as the skirmishes at their border were becoming more common. Glaring at his paperwork he let out a frustrated puff of smoke. He wasn't supposed to be here; virtually chained to his desk. He had sons at home, wanting to play ninja.

Letting another exasperated puff of smoke emit from his mouth he settled down to overview the folders on his desk.

Last night, three of his shinobi had been taken, one in front of multiple witnesses at a local bar, from Konohagakure. The council had been set to make the call for war before Hiruzen could have the investigation of their disappearances finished. Admittedly, he didn't even know Sakumo and Minato were also among the kidnapped until he sent an ANBU to Minato's apartment to help with the search. Only to find the door wide open and a dead end scent trail for not only Minato, but also that of the White Fang in the doorway. If it hadn't been for his years of training as a shinobi he might have missed the call sent by Enma. However, as it was he suspended the meeting until further notice and summoned his longtime partner on the roof. Out of all the possible scenarios he had played out over the past hour, the information from Enma completely blew his mind.

Fingering the three files in front of him he went over the information inside that he had amassed. Nara Shikaku, Hatake Sakumo, and Namikaze Minato were currently amassing critical information of the future with the Shinigami, among others. If anyone else had been Hokage this information would most likely be dismissed, but…hadn't he read the journal of the Shodai Hokage upon first entering the office of Hokage? He knew something like this was possible and yet...he thought looking at the men's profiles in front of him. Why had these three been chosen?

Why not Orochimaru? Hiruzen had been thinking about naming him Hokage, but with war on the horizon he had decided to wait. It wouldn't be advantageous to the village to be led to war by a rookie leader. No, Hiruzen would be Hokage for a little longer. Sighing he refilled his pipe. He wasn't stupid, far from it with a moniker "the Professor", to be chosen by a deity, of any kind required power and abilities above norm. Each person to be chosen with the knowledge of time had grown to become a powerful leader. Truthfully, he only knew about the Shodai; Hashirama and the Riduko Sennin, if the journals were to be believed. Each of their lives was followed by great change. Much more was coming on the horizon than just war thought Hiruzen. Now if only he could figure out the connection between these three men.

**-Inside the Pensive, Potter Manor—**

Lily Evans did not cry when she was born, rather in a tirade of a fury a newborn infant clawed her way into the world one month early, screaming the entire way. In a family whose daughters were always named after flowers, her father had taken one look at her screaming visage eyes alight with humor and jokingly asked if wife if the word tiger should be added before her name on the birth certificate. It wasn't. However that didn't stop Howard Evans from using the nickname "Tiger lily" up until his death from cancer during her fifth year at Hogwarts. Lily Evan continued to not cry as time went on, falling back on righteous fury or cold indifference as the situation was needed. Petunia. Severus. Her father's death. All of these events did not cause Lily Evans to cry. Staring at the image of Amaryllis in the cupboard brought her as close to the action as she had ever been… Eyes glued to the lonely image Lily tried fruitlessly to pull the small girl into a hug. Maybe it was from the medication, giving birth, or the lack of sleep, maybe it was a combination of the three, but Lily Evans now Potter; smartest witch of her generation couldn't get passed the fact that try as she might her fingers continued to slip through the image of her little girl.

The memory ended. The image disappeared. The Pensive expelled its' occupants.

Lily straightened her back and strode purposely across the room to Sakumo and snatched Amaryllis, desperately hugging her to her breast. Ignoring the pitying stares she held up her head and strode from the room, daughter in hand, heading James knew, towards the couple's bedroom at the manor.

Sheepishly James ran his hand through his hair staring apologetically at the group. "I think I'm going to turn in for the night with my wife" he stated shooting a helpless glance at the door his wife just exited.

"What time do you need to return tomorrow?" Dorea questioned.

"10:30am Potter-san" answered Shikaku groggily having been roused by the six new signatures entering the room from the pensive.

"Very well" she said looking around the room "I'll have the house elves escort you to your room. Breakfast will be at a quarter to ten" looking down at her watch "it is a quarter to six now that gives you a little under four hours of sleep before you need to depart. We've all had a long day. If you need anything you need only to call a house elf. The kitchen is on the first floor down the hall from the foyer everyone arrived in". Dorea than called an elf who then escorted Sakumo, Kakashi, and Shikaku from the room. Turning to James, Sirius and Celeste she added "We have time to tie up any loose ends tomorrow so don't fret. You can't save the world in one day you know" and with that last bit of wisdom she flounced from the room, no doubt James and Sirius thought to harass Charlus a bit more before turning in.

James hurried out the door towards the direction of his wife after everyone left leaving Sirius and Celeste, the latter of whom had been eerily quiet since witnessing the scenes in the pensive. Sirius turned to look at the women and quietly questioned "Why…why didn't you tell me you were pregnant Celeste?...am I really so bad"?

Startled the blond was broken from her reverie "No! Sirius I just found out last week…and you've always been so adamant about no attachments. I was going to tell you –honest I was! I just was…panicking" she quickly clarified.

"Oh." An awkward silence filled the room "You know we should probably get to bed…umm I don't think Dorea prepared another spare room, but you can come to my suite if you want …I can sleep on the couch". Sirius wanted to kick himself. Never had he been this lost for words with a broad.

"No! I mean yes! I mean…umm you don't need to sleep on the couch. We've shared the bed plenty of times before" Celeste quickly countered nervously. The blonde unspeakable was confused. She wasn't really sure why she was here, apart from the baby inside her. This week the biggest thing on her mind was how she was going to tell her man child of a boyfriend Sirius Black that she was carrying his child. Now, here she was in _the Potter Manor_ surrounded by the best in their fields and ninja straight out of fairy tales. She felt hopelessly out of place next to the prodigies that were the Potters; Lily Evans was the first muggleborn ever to become Head Girl at Hogwarts shattering records along the way. Why at only twenty-two the woman not only had a family but several masteries under her belt. The Prewitt twins were among the best of the auror division. Glancing over at the man next her she acquiesced that even Sirius Black was a force to be reckoned with. The Black heir shattered expectations…and hearts wherever he went. His creative thinking and battle skills had earned him quite the reputation as a Hit Wizard at the Ministry.

Celeste Diggory felt very small. She had no place among these people; they were talking of taking down Voldemort. She just couldn't help but compare. She was just an Unspeakable; laughed at by her own co-workers. Tinkering away at an invention that was never going to happen in their minds; a time turner. She knew it was an ambitious undertaking and thought impossible…she sighed. Looking up she realized that Sirius had led her down a series of halls stopping in front of a door covered in…was that muggle caution tape? Incredulously staring at the man next to her she raised an eyebrow.

Blushing slightly, hand at the doorknob her boyfriend…if he even still was that with the baby and all announced "Well this is my room". Opening the door with little fanfare he ushered her inside.

At first glance she was taken aback by how clean it was compared to his apartment, but then remembered that this was a manor house. They had elves. The walls were painted in a muted bronze; a mural of a flying motorcycle in greys and blacks was painted, flying over the forbidden forest. Taking in all of the details ranging from the small clay statue of a grim to the mechanical books haphazardly positioned along the room she was quickly coming to realize that the small one bedroom apartment smelling of cigarette smoke and whiskey was merely a place to sleep for her boyfriend. Spying a photograph of Sirius and his mates playing with the Whomping Willow she knew that she was where the man next to her really called home. Walking closer to the small statue of a grim she bent down to closer inspect the little piece of art. "Did you make this?" Celeste questioned in awe upon spying the letters _SB_ carved into the base.

Sheepishly, Sirius nodded his head "Mum, I mean Mrs. Potter is an artist – or at least she was, you see. Constantly pulled James and I into projects every summer break, saying we needed to enhance our creative horizons. We believe she just didn't trust us not to get into trouble by ourselves". Gaining confidence at Celeste's apparent interest he continued, pitifully thankful for something to fill the silence. Motioning towards the mural on the wall he said "She painted this you know. Knew I liked motorcycles, you see - that I wanted to enchant one to fly after graduating. She's done a fair few of the portraits in the Manor to. Always said it was a shame that woman weren't allowed careers during her time." Smiling slightly at a memory he added "Did you know, that she use to steal hair from some muggle men from time to time and work as portrait artist down in Diagon Alley. She's painted most of the major portraits in the Ministry and St. Mungos commissioned from the 1940-until 1958, when she had James". Laughing full out now he continued "Charlus's mum, her portrait still runs through the halls, to this day yelling at Mrs. Potter to show some propriety".

"You love them a lot don't you" Celeste observed. Touched at the sincere emotion expressed on his face.

"Yeah, they took me in when my own parents kicked me out" Sirius shared unconsciously letting the woman in "didn't even ask me any questions, just showed me too this room. Next morning I wake up to mum painting the walls muttering about dad snoring again and how she was going to stick his wand up his nostril if he did it again that night" he recalled fondly "Just like that I was a Potter and there wasn't anything you could do to persuade them otherwise".

"Why am I here Sirius?" Celeste finally worked up the nerve to ask. Gesturing in the direction of the door she persisted "Everyone here is in the top of their respective fields, how can I hope to help when I'm laughed at constantly by my own apartment".

Shocked Sirius turned around to look at the woman fully to address her "out of all of us here you may be the most qualified".

"Come again?" Celeste asked flabbergasted.

"That Time Spinner"

"- It's called a Time Turner"

"Yeah. You are the only one here who has inkling on the inner workings of time travel among us. How will we know which events that we can change and their consequences without their help" sensing her insecurity he continued "The Potters may be untouchable in the area of spell work, the Prewitts and I are both great shakes in a battle, but …we can't know how to track what we can and cannot do without you". He paused searching for the right words to convince the woman in front of him "You're like…you're like our bridge...or our map of where to go and what to do. We're like on a quest with time and you're our guide. You are the cookie cutter to our dough, the sorting hat to our sorting, the Ernie to our Night bus, the gnome –"

"Enough! Sirius" shaking slightly with silent laughter Celeste valiantly tried to stop the train wreck before her. "I get it! Please…just. Stop. Talking". A silence descended upon them again, this time though it was of the comforting sort. After a while of just standing next to one another lost in their own thoughts Celeste spoke up "Sirius may I borrow a shirt. I never got to back a bag like the others – seeing as I was tied up and gagged at the time".

"Sorry about that" he apologized "I sort of panicked there, coming back from that place".

Celeste waved away the apology with one of her hands accepting the band t-shirt that he had pulled from a drawer. Heading to the door that he had indicated the bathroom was Celeste readied herself for bed. They hadn't really touched upon the subject of the baby, but they had time for that another day. For now she thought as she washed her face, she just really wanted to go to bed.

**-James and Lily's bedroom—**

James found his wife scribbling furiously away in one of her numerous notebooks at the desk in their suite when he arrived. Muttering furiously to herself pen gripped tightly in her right hand while balancing their currently nursing child in the other James watch as she wore herself out.

"Lily" he said quietly trying to grab his exhausted wife's attention. "Lily" he tried again when it didn't appear she heard. "LILY!" he yelled.

"What?" she jerked her head up in surprise. Upsetting Amaryllis who had been jostled in the process. Looking down quickly to adjust their daughter she asked "Is there something you need to add James because I'm a little busy, I'm trying to figure out which specific set of rituals will be best to protect—"

"Lily that's enough" James commanded gently. "We have a little over a year until that specific attack. You won't do anybody any good working yourself—"

"I know, I only need to –"

"Lily!" looking contrite James watched as his wife put her writing utensil down. "You just gave birth. Let's enjoy our first night as parents with our daughter and go to bed. We can't make any more moves until we have more information, which I'll continue to collect tomorrow". Taking his wife's free hand least she get any ideas to continue her writing her led her over to the small crib his mom had installed in their room months before. Changing his daughters' nappy with a flick of his wand he settled her down to sleep. "Look at that" he gestured towards his wife who was slowly calming down, a small smile playing at her lips watching their daughter drift asleep "this is what we should appreciate. Those memories today not only showed me what I had to do, but also what I have to appreciate" turning his head slightly to take in his wife's face "You and Lily, this moment right here. This is what is important. We know what we're up against now, and I won't let anybody take my girls away from me". Leaning down he kissed her head gently. "Let's go to bed".

**-Sakumo and Kakashi's bedroom—**

Arms raised above his head Sakumo stared at the ceiling as he waited for his son to get out of the bathroom. Kakashi had listened quietly to everything that he had said when they first arrived to their room, never once interrupting. Sakumo knew that once he was done with his nightly absolutions, having taken the time to properly process everything the questions would start. That was why despite his tiredness from his previous mission, the encounter in the cave, and then traveling here Sakumo was staring at the ceiling instead of falling into the blissful oblivion that sleep would offer him. He heard the door open, followed by the quiet patter of tiny feet up to the bed. It wasn't until his son had slid in beside him under the covers that he opened his mouth.

"So we're on the other side of the planet?"

"Yes"

"Where they don't use their chakra for just fighting?"

"Yes"

"It's from some weird Kekkei Genkei?"

"Yes"

"They can all wield it? Even the civilians?"

"Yes"

"Can Amaryllis?"

"Yes"

"Can I see her again?"

"You'll be with her all day in the Manor tomorrow."

"Am I allowed to tell anybody else she's my mate?"

"No"

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because Why?"

"Kakashi?"

"Yes?"

"Go to sleep".

**-Master Bedroom-**

"Oww! Bloody hell woman why is my wand up my nose?!"

"You were snoring. Now hush up I'm trying to sleep."

**END**

**For all of those leaf lovers I gave you a shot of Konoha in the beginning. It will take a while before any real action takes place there, but I'll give several snap shots every few chapters for those who can't part from their favorite ninja village. Next chapter we will see more of the future. Sorry for not adding a Minato and Kushina scene, it just wasn't coming out right and I wanted to get something posted for everyone. I promise you will see more of them as we go.**

**What do you want the group staying behind while the fathers go off tomorrow to do? **


	8. Breakfast and Diagon Alley

**Sorry for the wait but here it is the next chapter.**

**Kaioo: I meant to write specific not pacific both time, I've already went back and edited that part. Thanks for pointing it out.**

**Silvermane1: Remus will be slow to get into the story. I was never terribly impressed at the fact that he never questioned the lack of Sirius's trial. I can see him automatically believing him to be guilty because of the nature of the Fidelius, but I would want to attend the trial and here the perceived traitors' reasons if it were me. He will be included, but because of his attachment to Dumbledore he'll be worked in slowly.**

**Everyone who suggested something thank you for your input, I added as much as I felt I could to my story line.**

**Akayuki Sawada: you made a great point about Hogwarts. I may or may not work that in depending on the direction the story takes me. Thanks for the idea.**

Ch.8

Minato Namikaze rolled out of bed a 9am. Three hours of sleep wasn't bad when running a mission. All he needed was a quick splash of water on his face and he would be good to go. Gently nudging his girlfriends' shoulder as he passed on his way to the bathroom he fiddled with the unfamiliar shower head until the temperature suited him. Closing his eyes, tilting his head back slightly he allowed the strain of the past twenty-four hours to wash away.

Minato went through his checklist for day in his head, as he did every morning. Methodically, going over each thing he wanted to get accomplished. Unlike the whirlwind that was his girlfriend; Kushina whose impulsive personality made having an organized schedule virtually impossible. Grabbing a towel to dry himself off he stepped out of the shower –speak of the devil. Holding another towel out for him to use on his hair was the very women he was thinking about.

Vivid red hair hung loosely down her back, already pinned to the side to avoid it getting in her eyes. This left Minato an unobstructed view of her softly smiling oval face soft alabaster skin free of makeup, per usual. Her expressive blue eyes twinkled mischievously as she held the second towel just out of his reach.

"Morning, Kushina-chan" he said shaking his head slightly to avoid water from getting in his eyes.

"Morning, Minato-kun!" she chirped brightly still holding his needed towel.

Knowing that she typically toyed with him, when something was on her mind he lightly asked "Is there a reason you're holding my towel for ransom darling"?

Ignoring both his outreached hand and the question "Is there a particular reason why we name our daughter Naruko when neither of us are good dancers?" she asked thoughtfully.

Letting his hand drop to his side resigned to having his hair dripping like a dog he teased "Perhaps we thought to pass on a grace that you lacked darling".

"Baka!" the kunochi shouted flinging the towel at his face "I'll have you know that I'm plenty graceful! It's obvious that we named her after a dance that I can do very well".

Toweling his hair now that he was in possession of the towel he chuckled "So you were only pretending to be an utter failure at the Naruko during Mikoto's wedding?" he asked.

Huffing the redhead went to raise her arms above her head in an imitation of one of the moves when she went to turn however, his girlfriend clipped her hip on the side of the sink crashing down to the floor. Shaking her fist at his guffaws his girlfriend exclaimed "I'll be the best Naruko dancer before she's born! Dattebane!" head held high Kushina excited the bathroom, but not before swiping both his towels.

"Hey! That's cold!"

Thirty minutes later the couple was showered, changed and ready for the day. Opening the door to the hall the couple was bombarded by a pair of ginger midgets.

"Hello" said Minato looking down.

The two boys were each half-dressed having obviously escaped sometime through the process. The one on the left was sporting a lime green t-shirt, red pajama bottoms featuring little black balls whizzing around the fabric on his left foot he wore one silver slipper and on the right a gold. His twin wasn't even wearing his shirt all the way but rather wore it riding up only one arm and his head through poking through, he was wearing identical pajama pants but his slippers were opposite of what his twin wore. The one without a shirt looked up imploringly at Kushina and him speaking "Ssh mister, they'll find us".

Almost immediately after the request Fabian and Gideon Prewitt rounded the corner. The two twinletts hid behind each of Minato's legs.

"Gee Fabian I wonder where our children are?" asked Gideon of his twin not looking at the two boys, as hushed giggles could be heard coming behind the Jounin's legs.

"Too right brother dear, I believe we have lost the little rascals" responded Fabian for all the world lost to the fact that his minis were a mere fifteen feet away.

Gideon heaved an exaggerated sigh "I suppose that means we'll have to eat all of those pancakes we spied earlier in the kitchen to ourselves".

Kushina watched amused as the little twins paused, considering their words. She supposed the importance of pancakes were rated higher than mischief this morning.

"Too right brother dear…if only we had someone to help us –"

"We'll help" chorused the little redheads, having decided that breakfast was worth coming out of hiding for.

Feigning shock Fabian…no Gideon she thought it was said "Oi! Speak of the devil, I found our two rascals I did Fabian". Picking up one twin with each arm he twirled around causing them to giggle. Then with a command of "Off to the kitchens" he marched down the hall a twin under each arm.

The three adults followed in his wake, all wanting breakfast. The group meandered down another flight of stairs, Kushina marveled at the house's sheer size. Only, the daimyo's palace was larger from what she had observed. Smaller hallways branched off from the main one they were currently walking, giving the impression that the party was wandering through a labyrinth. Creamy eggshell walls were dotted with portraits seemingly placed at random. Some hung high, some low, there were spances of space between each portrait ranging between five inches spanning up to twenty feet. Small end tables or bookshelves and padded benches were also passed during their trek. The light wood floor was covered in various runners down the middle, each with a different design, but all containing the same crimson hue. The grand opulence of the manor was given, an understated homey feel with the carefully mismatched pieces. Finally, the group arrived via Gideon Prewitt & Co. at exactly a quarter of. Right on time for breakfast.

Kushina was caught off guard. She had assumed while traveling through the manor that they would be eating in a formal dining room of some sort. Being served a fancy breakfast by one of those "house elves" she had met the other night. However, here she was being ushered to her chair by a bright eyed and chipper Dorea Potter, the Lady of the manor wearing a lime green apron displaying the proud words written in smudged paint _This is what the world's best mommy looks like_ wielding a battered covered spatula. They were sitting off to the side of a large kitchen at a massive old wooden table looking out into a beautiful garden, showcased by an entire wall of windows and glass sliding door to the side.

Dorea, as if reading where Kushina's mind had wondered while pointing her into a chair next to Shikaku, who had taken a seat as close to the windowed wall as possible looking out at the clouds, and said to her "I cook breakfast and we eat as family here in the kitchen, every day, no exceptions. The elves cook every other meal, but I" she emphasized the last word "make breakfast. Always have, always will".

"And what a lovely breakfast it is" exclaimed Sirius entering the room with a sleepy Celeste in his wake, bending down to give the older woman a loud kiss on the cheek. He then took the two empty seats beside Charlus, peering over his pseudo father's shoulder to read the news in the morning Prophet. Taking a chance to glance around the room as Dorea piled a stack of pancakes on his plate he stated "So just Lily, James and Amaryllis left?"

Dorea levitated several more plates onto the table onto the table "Yes, but you know how James can be about waking up" pointing her wand at the oven muttering incantations to change the temperature "He will wait until the last possible minute before getting out of bed".

"Do you need any help with that?" asked Celeste not wanting the older woman to be doing all the work.

"Nonsense dear" Mrs. Potter replied airily waving her off. "I'm just going to cut up some more fruit. It is quite popular today" she finished pointing towards the shinobi at the end of the table near the table indicating Sakumo and Kakashi who were currently seated on the side of Shikaku opposite that of Kushina calmly finishing off a light breakfast of fruit salad, yogurt with a small helping of scrambled eggs "found these two wandering the halls at nine am looking for Shikaku dear over here - said something about making sure the Nara didn't oversleep".

A muffled snort was heard from Minato's direction at that statement, while Shikaku merely scowled and muttered something along the lines of "troublesome".

Dorea continued unrepentant "Anyways, as I was saying I then lead them to his room. It's good to see such healthy eaters. All of this fried stuff our culture revolves around is just not healthy." Beaming in Kakashi's direction in what was obviously approval for his healthy habits, although Sirius could fathom why she was so fixated on the kid's decent eating habits. Chalking it up to another crazy mum thing Sirius quickly shrugged the thought off a concentrated on his pancakes, worriedly eyeing the contents of Celeste's plate every now and again. What did James say about pregnant woman eating fish during Lily's pregnancy he wondered while watching his girlfriend add a bit of salmon to her toast?

James and Lily both entered the kitchen carrying little Amaryllis as Dorea untied her apron and carried over a large bowl of fresh cut fruit sitting down on the other side of her husband. "Morning" she chirped brightly upon spying her son whose eyes were half shuttered leaning sleepily against his wife.

"Morning Dorea" responded Lily warmly sitting down next to little Fred Prewitt who was currently munching happily on the pancakes his father had cut up for him. He flashed a sticky syrup covered grin up at the woman next to him wearing more syrup than his pancakes, before quickly going back to his breakfast.

Putting down the paper now that he was finished Charlus addressed his daughter-in-law "Lily I want to give you and Amaryllis a checkup before you go off do your research that I know you're already planning to do today." Spying James' suddenly alert expression he added "Both of you are obviously healthy, but because of you leaving so quickly last night neither of you were given a final exam. It's nothing to worry about, but we can see if Amaryllis or you will need any extra supplements for the next week or so. Totally routine I assure you" he finished to alleviate his impulsive son's worries.

Completely at ease unlike her husband Lily nodded in consent "I was going to ask you that this morning, according to my mother both Pe…Petunia "she said stuttering over her sister's name most likely remembering the memories of the pensive "and I were a bit Jaundice. I know you're on St. Mungos' Board of Directors and James always use to brag about how good of a healer his father was back in school" this last was said in fond exasperation towards her now embarrassed husband.

Humbly Charlus stated "I've really only a basis in general medicine working mainly on the second floor my whole career, but I'm qualified enough in pediatrics to treat anything common should it occur".

"Nonsense" said Dorea abruptly "You are the reason why Dragon Pox is no longer labeled as a life threatening disease. Your healing and research into it has saved hundreds of British lives" she completed with a proud smile.

Awkwardly running his hand through his hair in a gesture so like his son's Charlus replied "Err…thanks" turning back to Lily he said "as I was saying I just want a general overview of your health such as protein levels and so." abruptly changing his subject so as not to give his wife a chance to put him on the spot again he asked "So what is the game plan for today?"

Shockingly it was Shikaku Nara who had the answer for them "Well in a half hour Fabian, Gideon, Sirius, James, Minato, Sakumo, and I will take the _portkey_ given to us by Thanatos back to the cave with Eris, the Fates and himself to continue obtaining information of the future. I am unclear of how long they will hold us today, but I can safely assume given the length of time the last memories were that we would be back in time for a late dinner or at the very least dessert. As for those who are still here I do not have enough knowledge on your talents aside from Kushina, but I would think that given her extensive knowledge of seals she would be able to come up with some additional defensives for our group." Taking a breath he continued "It would be a great help for those who are research inclined to amass as much information of the gods that you can. It would help to know we are dealing with, especially if one can find mention of one of the people they sent back with their memories intact. I believe they mentioned a man by the name of Merlin being one." Ignoring the sharp gasps coming from those that weren't there from the wizarding contingent he continued "Also, on the subject of time travel and the regarding crossing the Barra are another two subjects we lack much information on—"

"Celeste can help us there" Sirius interjected "she has been working on time travel with the Department of Mysteries".

Upon seeing all of the attention on her Celeste spoke up "It hasn't been going too well, but yes I've read as many manuscripts and books on the subject of time travel that I could get my hands on".

Nodding his head at her Shikaku continued "Good. That is one of the more difficult subjects out of the way or at least started on. I have a feeling that we will need to find a way to easily cross the Barra as time goes on seeing as the gods mentioned the fate of Naruko's was tied to Amaryllis's. Aside from all of that all of us should take a moment out of our schedule to make of list of definitive allies and enemies. We need to know where others stand when we start to carry out our plans".

"Very good Shikaku" said Sakumo approvingly at his comrade. There was nothing like having a Nara on your team to keep all of the information straight. "Anything else?" he asked the group around the table.

"We could make a timeline" suggested Kakashi shyly to the group. Although more comfortable in conversation with adults than those his own age, the young prodigy wasn't yet use to the pressure brought about by high class missions. The four year old was out of his depth, but desperate to prove himself as one of the group's members despite his age.

Minato nodded approvingly at the genius "That's an excellent suggestion Kakashi. Perhaps we should take it one step further and map out two timelines. The first detailing the original and the next highlighting our changes so we can keep track of where we've made deviations and prepare for the change in events that they will cause" he found himself looking forward to teaching the tiny silver head sitting attentively in his seat next to his father.

"We can hang it in the war room. I'm sure Dorea has material large enough to easily chart both timelines with. Gods know the woman's workroom is crowded enough with garbage as it is" the Lord Potter approved dodging a smack from his wife.

"We can fly!" sang Fred and George Prewitt no longer quiet now that there food was done.

"We usually have our house elf or mother watch them during the day" commented Gideon to Dorea quietly so as not to let his sons who were currently having their sticky hands _Scourgified_ clean by his brother "if it's alright with you I can call Filibuster to watch them for the day".

"Nonsense" spoke Dorea "I can't wait to watch them!" dreamily looking out into the garden she continued "It is nice to have this large house filled with children and family again." Looking at Gideon seriously "Grindlewald and now this Voldemort fellow have killed off so many of us" she added looking around the table that housed all that remained of the Potter family "It's nice having the manor full again".

After finishing up their breakfast the group and having it cleaned up by the sulking house elf Hocus who kept complaining about not being able to ever make breakfast the party stayed at the kitchen table discussing various topics of interest until it was time for the men to leave.

"Fascinating, your seals have a similar use to runes. I wonder exactly how they vary" came the curious voice of Lily across the table.

Kushina, for that was whom she was talking too responded excitedly at the drawings Lily and she had scribbled away on a bit of scrap parchment "I know! I wonder what would happen if we combined the two languages. This could open a whole new avenue to the art of sealing".

At another part of the table one could make out Shikaku, Fabian, and Charlus conversing about medicine. "So you are a healer? Is that another way of saying medic-nin or doctor in your culture?" asked an inquisitive Shikaku.

"Yes. I believe the muggle word is doctor" agreed Charlus "Are you interested in medicine?"

"My family makes most of the medicines for Konoha. We have a large portion of land and many of the available ingredients for such things are grown on our part of the village" answered the Nara.

"As a shinobi do you know any field medicine" asked a curious Fabian, auror training barely touched on emergency field doctoring. A huge oversight, if he ever saw one.

Meanwhile Dorea could be heard lecturing *cough cough* I mean advising Celeste and Sirius on pregnancies "Now it is always important to remember not to apparated as that may cause miscarriage and it is especially important for pregnant woman to be around family, like grandmothers for instance—"

"James stop glaring at the kid he only wants to hold her"

"But Gideon he's a boy" whined the man

Kakashi looked expectantly at James attempting to get a peek at the bundle in his arms.

"It's not like they're going to get married yet" stated Gideon calmly.

"Yet?!" screeched James "What do you mean yet!"

"Nothing" backtracked Gideon "It was just a joke" he commented weakly.

Apprehensively James took a quick look at the littlest Hatake who was still waiting patiently, arms out stretched. Aloof little bugger James thought to himself. "Well alright…but be careful" he said reluctantly. Kakashi looked affronted at the thought that he would harm Amaryllis. James sighed and gently placed his daughter in his arms, showing the young boy how to hold his daughter. Upset when the kid quickly got the concept down so that he couldn't snatch _his_ Amaryllis away. Sakumo watched with a secretive smile playing across his face before interestedly going back to the Prophet that Charlus had put down on the table reading up on the news for the place he was currently residing in.

Fred and George had taken to playing hide and seek within their father's eye sight with the family elf Bludger. Crawling in cabinets or behind large sacks of flour in the pantry, the elf good naturedly pretended to look for them for a few minutes before finding them each time. Bludger had remembered playing this game with a lonely young James plenty of times before the sheltered boy had found a friend in young Master Black.

Finally it was close to the time for the men to leave. Charlus led everyone into the foyer that they had all first congregated in last night. After gathering the lunches provided by the little kitchen elf Hocus and muggle notebooks and pens from Lily "Honestly, Sirius it's much more organized than parchment" the seven men were set to go.

Sakumo took out the small black scythe given to them by Thanatos and at exactly 10:30 am James, who was the last to touch the object said "Hallows" whisking the group away.

**Authors Note: I thought about ending the chapter here, but I'm not that mean. Also, I promised a long one before.**

With a quiet whoosh the men landed on their feet with the exception of Gideon who had been pushed by his twin and had fallen on the floor in the cave. The Fates, Thanatos, and Eris were already waiting at their places at the conference table James had transfigured not twelve hours before.

"Nap time done?" snarked Atropos unhappy about being made to wait the other day.

"Yes, thank you" responded Black cheekily sitting down with the rest of the males.

Ignoring Sirius save for a glare Atropos said "Good. Let's get started" and impatiently grabbed a thread from the loom and pulled.

"Hello to you too" muttered Minato to Eris who giggled playfully as the images started to form again.

"Now remember yesterday I said Vernon took them to a shanty to hide from the letters" explained Atropos as the scene started to play. Displaying Amaryllis lying on the floor of what looked to be an abandoned old shack somewhere.

_**The storm raged more and more ferociously as the night went on. Amaryllis couldn't sleep. She shivered and turned over, trying to get comfortable,**_

"I hate them" James muttered rewriting his "To Kill" list over in his new notebook now that his wife had ordered he use this instead of parchment. She had already rewritten all of his other notes over in the first section carefully labeling and color coding what he had taken. However, the silly woman must of have forgotten to rewrite his list. James wasn't worried as he could remember each name carefully. _Now Vernon was first than Polkiss…Figg…no wait Petunia before Figg that's better…_

_**Her stomach rumbling with hunger. Dudley's snores were drowned by the low rolls of thunder that started near midnight. The lighted dial of Dudley's watch, which was dangling over the edge of the sofa on his fat wrist, told Amaryllis she'd be eleven in ten minutes' time. **_

Choruses of Happy Birthday sprung up from Sirius and the Prewitts.

_**She lay and watched her birthday tick nearer, wondering if the Dursleys would remember at all, wondering where the letter writer was now.**_

_**Five minutes to go. Amaryllis heard something creak outside. She hoped the roof wasn't going to fall in, although she might be warmer if it did.**_

"Pessimist" said one of the twins

_**Four minutes to go. Maybe the house in Privet Drive would be so full of letters when they got back that she'd be able to steal one somehow.**_

_**Three minutes to go. Was that the sea, slapping hard on the rock like that? And (two minutes to go) what was that funny crunching noise? Was the rock crumbling into the sea?**_

"Your daughter is seriously angsty" said the same Prewitt twin.

James glared at the implication that his Amaryllis was anything but perfect.

_**One minute to go and she'd be eleven. Thirty seconds... twenty ... ten...nine - maybe she'd wake Dudley up, just to annoy him, better yet she thought slipping her hand in his bag why not just steal his wallet - three... two...one...**_

_**BOOM.**_

_**The whole shack shivered and Amaryllis sat bolt upright, staring at the door quickly removing her hand from her cousin's wallet discreetly taking a twenty pound note with her. Someone was outside, knocking to come in.**_

_**BOOM. They knocked again. Dudley jerked awake. "Where's the cannon?" he said stupidly.**_

"Per usual" said Shikaku to Sakumo in a low voice.

_**There was a crash behind them and Uncle Vernon came skidding into the room. He was holding a rifle in his hands - now they knew what had been in the long, thin package he had brought with them. **_

"A What?"

"Dunno"

"Sounds like a weapon"

"Write it down maybe your wife knows James"

"Good Idea"

"It's a weapon that shoots small pieces of weapon at high velocities typically resulting in mortal wounds you idiots!" shouted at the men. For both shinobi and wizards alike were confused by the name.

"I invented it" Eris stated proudly, excited at the horror the men's faces contained.

_**"Who's there?" he shouted. "I warn you - I'm armed!"**_

_**There was a pause. Then -**_

_**SMASH!**_

_**The door was hit with such force that it swung clean off its hinges and with a deafening crash landed flat on the floor.**_

_**A giant of a man was standing in the doorway. His face was almost completely hidden by a long, shaggy mane of hair and a wild, tangled beard, but you could make out his eyes, glinting like black beetles under all the hair.**_

"Hagrid" shouted the wizards gleefully. Recognizing the man who had come to Amaryllis' rescue.

_**The giant squeezed his way into the hut, stooping so that his head just brushed the ceiling. He bent down, picked up the door, and fitted it easily back into its frame. The noise of the storm outside dropped a little. He turned to look at them all.**_

_**"Couldn't make us a cup o' tea, could yeh? It's not been an easy journey..."**_

Shikaku smiled fondly at the image of the larger man immediately reminded of his good friend Choza.

_**He strode over to the sofa where Dudley sat frozen with fear. "Budge up, yeh great lump," said the stranger.**_

_**Dudley squeaked and ran to hide behind his mother, who was crouching, terrified, behind Uncle Vernon.**_

_**"An' here's Amaryllis!" said the giant. Amaryllis looked up into the fierce, wild, shadowy face and saw that the beetle eyes were crinkled in a smile.**_

_**"Las' time I saw you, you was only a baby," said the giant. "Yeh look a lot like yet dad, but yeh've got yet mom's eyes."**_

_**Amaryllis felt her eyes widen. He knew her parents? What were they like? Did he have any pictures? Did…Did they love her? **_

"Lots" came a quiet heartbroken voice just barely heard by the room occupants.

_**All these questions raced through her mind however before she could voice them **__**Uncle Vernon made a funny rasping noise. **_

_**I demand that you leave at once, sit!" he said. "You are breaking and**____**entering!"**_

_**"Ah, shut up, Dursley, yeh great prune," said the giant; he reached over**____**the back of the sofa, jerked the gun out of Uncle Vernon's hands, bent**____**it into a knot as easily as if it had been made of rubber, and threw it**____**into a corner of the room.**_

"Good Job Hagrid!"

"You tell him"

"He related to an Akimichi by any chance?"

_**Uncle Vernon made another funny noise, like a mouse being trodden on. **_

_**"Anyway - Amaryllis," said the giant, turning his back on the Dursleys, "a very happy birthday to yeh. Got summat fer yeh here - I mighta sat on it at some point, but it'll taste all right." From an inside pocket of his black overcoat he pulled a slightly squashed box. **_

_**Amaryllis opened it with trembling fingers. Inside was a large, sticky chocolate cake with Happy Birthday Amaryllis written on it in green icing. Amaryllis looked up at the giant. She meant to say thank you, but the words got lost on the way to her mouth, and what she said instead was, "Who are**_

_**you?"**_

_**The giant chuckled. "True, I haven't introduced meself. Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts." He held out an enormous hand and shook Amaryllis's whole arm. "What about that tea then, eh?" he said, rubbing his hands together. "I'd not say no ter summat stronger if yeh've got it, mind."**_

_**His eyes fell on the empty grate with the shriveled chip bags in it and he snorted. He bent down over the fireplace; they couldn't see what he was doing but when he drew back a second later, there was a roaring fire there. It filled the whole damp hut with flickering light and Amaryllis felt the warmth wash over her as though she'd sunk into a hot bath.**_

_**The giant sat back down on the sofa, which sagged under his weight, and began taking all sorts of things out of the pockets of his coat: a copper kettle, a squashy package of sausages, a poker, a teapot, several chipped mugs, and a bottle of some amber liquid that he took a swig from before starting to make tea. Soon the hut was full of the sound and smell of sizzling sausage. Nobody said a thing while the giant was working, but as he slid the first six fat, juicy, slightly burnt sausages from the poker, Dudley fidgeted a little. **_

_**Uncle Vernon said sharply, "Don't touch anything he gives you, Dudley."**_

_**The giant chuckled darkly.**_

_**"Yet great puddin' of a son don' need fattenin' anymore, Dursley, don' worry."**_

"You tell him Hagrid, defend our pup"

"Fawn!"

"Pup!"

"Fawn!"

"Pup!"

"Damn it I named her"

"…well you weren't very good as her name isn't Sirius is it?"

The squabble brewing between the two brothers was broken up when Sakumo got up from his seat and slammed their heads together ordering "enough".

_**He passed the sausages to Amaryllis, who was so hungry she had never tasted anything so wonderful, but she still couldn't take her eyes off the giant. Finally, as nobody seemed about to explain anything, she said, "I'm sorry, but I still don't really know who you are."**_

_**The giant took a gulp of tea and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Call me Hagrid," he said, "everyone does. An' like I told yeh, I'm Keeper of Keys at Hogwarts - yeh'll know all about Hogwarts, o' course.**_

_**"Er - no," said Amaryllis.**_

_**Hagrid looked shocked.**_

_**"Sorry," Amaryllis said quickly.**_

_**"Sorry?" barked Hagrid, turning to stare at the Dursleys, who shrank back into the shadows. "It' s them as should be sorry! I knew yeh weren't gettin' yer letters but I never thought yeh wouldn't even know abou' Hogwarts, fer cryin' out loud! Did yeh never wonder where yet parents learned it all?"**_

_**"All what?" asked Amaryllis.**_

"Bastards" growled the Prewitts.

"Set a snake on them honey" ordered James.

"Umm mate I don't think she should –"started Sirius

"A bigger constrictor this time"

"…never mind you're hopeless"

_**"ALL WHAT?" Hagrid thundered. "Now wait jus' one second!" He had leapt to his feet. In his anger he seemed to fill the whole hut.**_

_**The Dursleys were cowering against the wall. "Do you mean ter tell me," he growled at the Dursleys, "that this girl -this girl! - knows nothin' abou' - about ANYTHING?"**_

"No child is going to like that insinuation" commented Minato lightly picturing the girl's reaction.

_**Amaryllis thought this was going a bit far. She had been to school, after all, and her marks weren't bad. They were only that low because the Dursleys would beat her otherwise. However, this was a shot to her pride being called out by a friend of her parents' "I know some things," she defended. "I can, you know, do math and stuff." **_

_**But Hagrid simply waved his hand and said, "About our world, I mean. Your world. My world. Yer parents' world."**_

_**"What world?"**_

James was thankful his wife packed so many different color writing utensils. Grabbing a red pen he outlined both Petunia's and Vernon's name. Petunia because it was her job to educate Amaryllis, not that she was EVER going back there and Vernon because he just didn't like the walrus who posed as a human.

_**Hagrid looked as if he was about to explode. "DURSLEY!" he boomed.**_

_**Uncle Vernon, who had gone very pale, whispered something that sounded like "Mimblewimble." **_

_**Hagrid stared wildly at Amaryllis. "But yeh must know about yet mom and dad," he said. "I mean, they're famous. You're famous."**_

_**"What? My - my mom and dad weren't famous, were they?"**_

_**"Yeh don' know... yeh don' know..." Hagrid ran his fingers through his hair, fixing Amaryllis with a bewildered stare. "Yeh don' know what yeh are?" he said finally.**_

"A human being" asked Minato innocently.

_**Uncle Vernon suddenly found his voice. "Stop!" he commanded. "Stop right there, sit! I forbid you to tell the girl anything!"**_

_**A braver man than Vernon Dursley would have quailed under the furious look Hagrid now gave him; when Hagrid spoke, his every syllable trembled with rage.**_

_**"You never told her? Never told her what was in the letter Dumbledore left fer her? I was there! I saw Dumbledore leave it, Dursley!**_

"Wait! Are you saying Dumbledore just dropped her off without so much as a by your leave" questioned Sirius outraged "just dropped off a bloody letter?"

_**An' you've kept it from him all these years?"**_

_**"Kept what from me?" said Amaryllis eagerly.**_

_**"STOP! I FORBID YOU!" yelled Uncle Vernon in panic. Aunt Petunia gave a gasp of horror. **_

_**"Ah, go boil yet heads, both of yeh," said Hagrid. "Amaryllis – yer a witch."**_

"I wonder how bad of a death it would be to go by boiling water?" wondered Sakumo thoughtfully "Definitely a good threat either way".

_**There was silence inside the hut. Only the sea and the whistling wind could be heard.**_

_**"- a what?" gasped Amaryllis.**_

_**"A witch, o' course," said Hagrid, sitting back down on the sofa, which groaned and sank even lower, "an' a thumpin' good'un, I'd say, once yeh've been trained up a bit. With a mum an' dad like yours, what else would yeh be? An' I reckon it's abou' time yeh read yer letter."**_

_**Amaryllis stretched out her hand at last to take the yellowish envelope, addressed in emerald green to **_

_**Mrs. A. Potter, The Floor, Hut-on-the-Rock, The Sea. **_

_**She pulled out the letter and read:**_

_**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**_

_**Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE**_

_**(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)**_

_**Dear Ms. Potter,**_

_**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.**_

_**Yours sincerely,**_

_**Minerva McGonagall,**_

_**Deputy Headmistress**_

_**Questions exploded inside Amaryllis's head like fireworks and she couldn't decide which to ask first. After a few minutes she decided to go with the most important seeing as how today was the 31**__**st**__** stammered, "What does it mean, they await my owl?"**_

_**"Gallopin' Gorgons, that reminds me," said Hagrid, clapping a hand to his forehead with enough force to knock over a cart horse, and from yet another pocket inside his overcoat he pulled an owl - a real, live, rather ruffled-looking owl - a long quill, and a roll of parchment. With his tongue between his teeth he scribbled a note that Amaryllis could read upside down:**_

_**Dear Professor Dumbledore,**_

_**Given Amaryllis her letter.**_

_**Taking her to buy her things tomorrow.**_

_**Weather's horrible. Hope you're Well.**_

_**~Hagrid**_

_**Hagrid rolled up the note, gave it to the owl, which clamped it in its beak, went to the door, and threw the owl out into the storm. Then he came back and sat down as though this was as normal as talking on the telephone.**_

"A what?"

"Just write it down for that wife of Potter's to answer" said Thanatos before Atropos could gripe at them. Those women could sure get worked up when their loom got out of wack.

_**Amaryllis realized her mouth was open and closed it quickly.**_

_**"Where was I?" said Hagrid, but at that moment, Uncle Vernon, still ashen-faced but looking very angry, moved into the firelight.**_

_**"She's not going," he said.**_

"Oh yes she is" Threatened the Prewitt twins. Both of whom were disgusted by the treatment shown the small girl they had just met last night. If anyone had done that to their boys…well.

_**Hagrid grunted. "I'd like ter see a great Muggle like you stop her," he said.**_

_**"A what?" said Amaryllis, interested.**_

_**"A Muggle," said Hagrid, "it's what we call nonmagic folk like thern. An' it's your bad luck you grew up in a family o' the biggest Muggles I ever laid eyes on."**_

_**"We swore when we took her in we'd put a stop to that rubbish," said Uncle Vernon, "swore we'd stamp it out of her! Witch indeed!"**_

_**"You knew?" said Amaryllis quickly realizing just why her remaining family members had reacted so harshly to anything out of the ordinary she ever did. "You knew I'm a – a witch?"**_

_**"Knew!" shrieked Aunt Petunia suddenly. "Knew! Of course we knew! How could you not be, my dratted sister being what she was? Oh, she got a letter just like that and disappeared off to that-that school-and came home every vacation with her pockets full of frog spawn, turning teacups into rats. I was the only one who saw her for what she was - a freak! But for my mother and father, oh no, it was Lily this and Lily that, they were proud of having a witch in the family!" She stopped to draw a deep breath and then went ranting on. It seemed she had been wanting to say all this for years.**_

"Probably has" stated James in a deceptively calm voice. Indicating to those who knew him that the next few words out of Petunia's mouth would decide her fate. Nobody messed with his Lilyflower OR his daughter and got away with it.

_**"Then she met that Potter at school and they left and got married and had you, and of course I knew you'd be just the same, just as strange, just as - as - abnormal - and then, if you please, she went and got herself blown up and we got landed with you!"**_

A small bonfire appeared under the image of Petunia caused by James's accidental magic. Everyone was so shocked and appalled that they barely noticed until Minato had fired a low level water jutsu at it putting it out, so scandalized were they at the blunt deliverance of her parents' deaths to the girl.

_**Amaryllis had gone very white. As soon as she found his voice he said, "Blown up? You told me they died in a car crash!"**_

Scoffing could be heard from the wizards

_**"CAR CRASH!" roared Hagrid, jumping up so angrily that the Dursleys scuttled back to their corner. "How could a car crash kill Lily an' James Potter? It's an outrage! A scandal! Amaryllis Potter not knowin' her own story when every kid in our world knows her name!" **_

_**"But why? What happened?" Amaryllis asked urgently.**_

_**The anger faded from Hagrid's face. He looked suddenly anxious. "I never expected this," he said, in a low, worried voice. "I had no idea, when Dumbledore told me there might be trouble gettin' hold of yeh, how much yeh didn't know. Ah, Amaryllis, I don' know if I'm the right person ter tell yeh - but someone 3 s gotta - yeh can't go off ter Hogwarts not knowin'."**_

_**He threw a dirty look at the Dursleys. "Well, it's best yeh know as much as I can tell yeh - mind, I can't**_

_**tell yeh everythin', it's a great myst'ry, parts of it..." He sat down, stared into the fire for a few seconds, and then said, "It begins, I suppose, with - with a person called - but it's incredible yeh don't know his name, everyone in our world knows -"**_

_**"Who? "**_

_**"Well - I don' like sayin' the name if I can help it. No one does."**_

_**"Why not?"**_

"Is this Voldemort? The man from the prophecy?" questioned Shikaku pen poised to take notes on all that he heard.

"Yup" said Eris popping the "p" at the end giving credence to her small child persona.

_**"Gulpin' gargoyles, Amaryllis, people are still scared. Blimey, this is difficult. See, there was this wizard who went... bad. As bad as you could go. Worse. Worse than worse. His name was..." Hagrid gulped, but no words came out.**_

"Why don't people say the name?" asked Minato.

"He put a taboo on it a while back, tracks the location of anyone who says it" answered Fabian.

Gideon further explained "Only heavily warded places like Potter Manor or Hogwarts can avoid it".

_**"Could you write it down?" Amaryllis suggested.**_

_**"Nah -can't spell it. All right - Voldemort. " Hagrid shuddered. "Don' make me say it again. Anyway, this - this wizard, about twenty years ago now, started lookin' fer followers. Got 'em, too - some were afraid, some just wanted a bit o' his power, 'cause he was gettin' himself power, all right. Dark days, Amaryllis. Didn't know who ter trust, didn't dare get friendly with strange wizards or witches... terrible things happened. He was takin' over. 'Course, some stood up to him - an' he killed 'em. Horribly. One o' the only safe places left was Hogwarts. Reckon Dumbledore's the only one You-Know-Who was afraid of. Didn't dare try takin' the school, not jus' then, anyway."**_

"Still doesn't excuse dropping my daughter at the Dursley's" James grumbled debating whether that fact alone was enough to put the old man's name on his "to kill" list. After a minute of thought he flipped to a blank page and added "to maim" writing the old wizard's name underneath.

_**"Now, yer mum an' dad were as good a witch an' wizard as I ever knew. Head boy an' girl at Hogwarts in their day! Suppose the myst'ry is why You-Know-Who never tried to get 'em on his side before... probably knew they were too close ter Dumbledore ter want anythin' ter do with the Dark Side.**_

Didn't know he cared so much thought James touched.

_**"Maybe he thought he could persuade 'em... maybe he just wanted 'em outta the way. All anyone knows is, he turned up in the village where you was all living, on Halloween ten years ago. You was just a year old. He came ter yer house an' - an' -"**_

_**Hagrid suddenly pulled out a very dirty, spotted handkerchief and blew his nose with a sound like a foghorn. "Sorry," he said. "But it's that sad - knew yer mum an' dad, an' nicer people yeh couldn't find - anyway..."**_

_**"You-Know-Who killed 'em. An' then - an' this is the real myst'ry of the thing - he tried to kill you, too. Wanted ter make a clean job of it, I suppose, or maybe he just liked killin' by then. But he couldn't do it. Never wondered how you got that mark on yer forehead? That was no ordinary cut. That's what yeh get when a Powerful, evil curse touches yeh - took care of yer mum an' dad an' yer house, even - but it didn't work on you, an' that's why yer famous, Amaryllis. No one ever lived after he decided ter kill 'em, no one except you, an' he'd killed some o' the best witches an' wizards of the age - the McKinnons, the Bones, the Prewetts - an' you was only a baby, an' you lived."**_

While it had been shocking to hear about the McKinnons and Bones' deaths silence rang through the room at the mention of the Prewetts.

"Ahh…well" stuttered Fabain looking at his pale twin "born together, die together…not so bad I suppose". The two twins shared a silent conversation with their eyes. They would die again if it meant saving their children.

_**Something very painful was going on in Amaryllis's mind. As Hagrid's story came to a close, she saw again the blinding flash of green light, more clearly than she had ever remembered it before - and she remembered something else, for the first time in her life: a high, cold, cruel laugh.**_

Voldemort was added to James's list. How dare he kill his wife and turn his wand on his daughter. He would bloody murder the bastard first, even if he had to sacrifice his life to do it.

_**Hagrid was watching her sadly. "Took yeh from the ruined house myself, on Dumbledore's orders. Brought yeh ter this lot..."**_

_**"Load of old tosh," said Uncle Vernon. Amaryllis jumped; she had almost forgotten that the Dursleys were there. Uncle Vernon certainly seemed to have got back his courage. He was glaring at Hagrid and his fists were clenched.**_

_**"Now, you listen here, girl," he snarled, "I accept there's something strange about you, probably nothing a good beating wouldn't have cured**_

James grabbed akilling curse green colored pencil and drew the spell aiming at Vernon's name.

_**- and as for all this about your parents, well, they were weirdos, no denying it, and the world's better off without them in my opinion - asked for all they got, getting mixed up with these wizarding types -just what I expected, always knew they'd come to a sticky end -"**_

The scribbling from James became more frantic.

_**But at that moment, Hagrid leapt from the sofa and drew a battered pink umbrella from inside his coat. Pointing this at Uncle Vernon like a sword, he said, "I'm warning you, Dursley -I'm warning you - one more word... "**_

"Isn't that…"

"The umbrella"

"That Hagrid keeps"

"His old wand in?" observed the Prewett Twins.

_**In danger of being speared on the end of an umbrella by a bearded giant, Uncle Vernon's courage failed again; he flattened himself against the wall and fell silent.**_

_**"That's better," said Hagrid, breathing heavily and sitting back down on the sofa, which this time sagged right down to the floor. **_

_**Amaryllis, meanwhile, still had questions to ask, hundreds of them. "But what happened to Vol-, sorry - I mean, You-Know-Who?"**_

_**"Good question, Amaryllis. Disappeared. Vanished. Same night he tried ter kill you. Makes yeh even more famous. That's the biggest myst'ry, see... he was gettin' more an' more powerful - why'd he go?**_

_**"Some say he died. Codswallop, in my opinion. Dunno if he had enough human left in him to die. Some say he's still out there, bidin' his time, like, but I don' believe it. People who was on his side came back ter ours. Some of 'em came outta kinda trances. Don~ reckon they could've done if he was comin' back.**_

"What could make a man survive a death blow?" questioned Minato out load.

The answer came from an ominous Sirius "Dark, highly forbidden magic".

_**"Most of us reckon he's still out there somewhere but lost his powers. Too weak to carry on. 'Cause somethin' about you finished him, Amaryllis. There was somethin' goin' on that night he hadn't counted on - I dunno what it was, no one does - but somethin' about you stumped him, all**_

_**right."**_

_**Hagrid looked at Amaryllis with warmth and respect blazing in his eyes, but Amaryllis, instead of feeling pleased and proud, felt quite sure there had been a horrible mistake. A witch? Her? How could she possibly be? She'd spent her life being clouted by Dudley, and bullied by Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon; if she was really a witch, why hadn't they been turned into warty toads every time they'd tried to lock her in her cupboard? If she'd once defeated the greatest sorcerer in the world, how come Dudley had always been able to kick her around like a football?**_

_**"Hagrid," she said quietly, "I think you must have made a mistake. I don't think I can be a witch."**_

_**To her surprise, Hagrid chuckled. "Not a witch, eh? Never made things happen when you was scared or angry?"**_

_**Amaryllis looked into the fire. Now she came to think about it... every odd thing that had ever made her aunt and uncle furious with her had happened when she, Amaryllis, had been upset or angry... chased by Dudley's gang, he had somehow found himself out of their reach... dreading going to school with that ridiculous haircut, she'd managed to make it grow back... and the very last time Dudley had hit her, hadn't she got his revenge, without even realizing she was doing it? Hadn't she set a boa constrictor on him?**_

"Such a proud moment" commented James with a deranged smile at the Dursley's receiving their due from the hands of his daughter.

_**Amaryllis looked back at Hagrid, smiling, and saw that Hagrid was positively beaming at her.**_

_**"See?" said Hagrid. "Amaryllis Potter, not a witch - you wait, you'll be right famous at Hogwarts."**_

_**But Uncle Vernon wasn't going to give in without a fight. "Haven't I told you she's not going?" he hissed. "She's going to Stonewall High and she'll be grateful for it. I've read those letters and she needs all sorts of rubbish - spell books and wands and -"**_

_**"If she wants ter go, a great Muggle like you won't stop her," growled Hagrid. "Stop Lily an' James Potter' s daughter goin' ter Hogwarts! Yer mad. Her name's been down ever since she was born. She's off ter the finest school of witchcraft and wizardry in the world. Seven years there and she won't know herself. She'll be with youngsters of her own sort, fer a change, an' she'll be under the greatest headmaster Hogwarts ever had Albus Dumbled-"**_

_**"I AM NOT PAYING FOR SOME CRACKPOT OLD FOOL To TEACH HIM MAGIC TRICKS!" yelled Uncle Vernon.**_

"Hoo Hoo" chorkled Sirius "Hargid won't like that".

_**But he had finally gone too far. Hagrid seized his umbrella and whirled it over his head, "NEVER," he thundered, "- INSULT- ALBUS- DUMBLEDOREIN-FRONT- OF- ME!" He brought the umbrella swishing down through the air to point at Dudley - there was a flash of violet light, a sound like a firecracker, a sharp squeal, and the next second, Dudley was dancing on the spot with his hands clasped over his fat bottom, howling in pain. When he turned his back on them, Amaryllis saw a curly pig's tail poking through a hole in his trousers.**_

_**Uncle Vernon roared. Pulling Aunt Petunia and Dudley into the other room, he cast one last terrified look at Hagrid and slammed the door behind them.**_

Eris led the laughter of the group as she imagined cursing someone with a pig's tail. Much more embarrassing than being a full pig, for how would one explain the tail to their peers?

_**Hagrid looked down at his umbrella and stroked his beard. "Shouldn'ta lost me temper," he said ruefully, "but it didn't work anyway. Meant ter turn him into a pig, but I suppose he was so much like a pig anyway there wasn't much left ter do."**_

" .Hagrid" said Sirius between breaths.

"Brilliant" breathed the twins in awe.

_**He cast a sideways look at Amaryllis under his bushy eyebrows. "Be grateful if yeh didn't mention that ter anyone at Hogwarts," he said. "I'm - er - not supposed ter do magic, strictly speakin'. I was allowed ter do a bit ter follow yeh an' get yer letters to yeh an' stuff - one o' the reasons I was so keen ter take on the job**_

_**"Why aren't you supposed to do magic?" asked Amaryllis. The thought of tattling on the giant never crossing her mind. For years she had yearned to do something, anything to her cousin and here was Hagrid giving him a pigs tail. Best. Birthday. Ever.**_

_**"Oh, well - I was at Hogwarts meself but I - er - got expelled, ter tell yeh the truth. In me third year. They snapped me wand in half an' everything. But Dumbledore let me stay on as gamekeeper. Great man, Dumbledore." **_

_**"Why were you expelled?"**_

_**"It's gettin' late and we've got lots ter do tomorrow," said Hagrid loudly. "Gotta get up ter town, get all yer books an' that."**_

_**He took off his thick black coat and threw it to Amaryllis. "You can kip under that," he said. "Don' mind if it wriggles a bit, I think I still got a couple o' dormice in one o' the pockets."**_

Clotho ran her old withered hands over the thread fast forwarding through the group sleeping.

_**Amaryllis woke early the next morning. Although she could tell it was daylight, she kept her eyes shut tight. **_

Sakumo smiled sadly at the girl in the image. This was his future daughter-in-law, future matriarch of the Hatake clan…well tribe really. They had never been big to begin with, preferring a nomadic lifestyle. However, they were awarded clan status upon Konoha's founding. She deserved much better than the life shown to them.

_**"It was a dream, she told herself firmly. "I dreamed a giant called Hagrid came to tell me I was going to a school for wizards. When I open my eyes I'll be at home in my cupboard."**_

_**There was suddenly a loud tapping noise.**_

_**And there's Aunt Petunia knocking on the door, Amaryllis thought, her heart sinking. But she still didn't open her eyes. It had been such a good dream.**_

_**Tap. Tap. Tap.**_

_**"All right," Amaryllis mumbled, "I'm getting up."**_

_**She sat up and Hagrid's heavy coat fell off her. The hut was full of sunlight, the storm was over, Hagrid himself was asleep on the collapsed sofa, and there was an owl rapping its claw on the window, a newspaper held in its beak.**_

_**Amaryllis scrambled to her feet, so happy she felt as though a large balloon was swelling inside her. She went straight to the window and jerked it open. The owl swooped in and dropped the newspaper on top of Hagrid, who didn't wake up. The owl then fluttered onto the floor and began to attack Hagrid's coat.**_

_**"Don't do that."**_

_**Amaryllis tried to wave the owl out of the way, but it snapped its beak fiercely at her and carried on savaging the coat.**_

_**"Hagrid!" said Amaryllis loudly. "There's an owl**_

_**"Pay him," Hagrid grunted into the sofa.**_

_**"What?"**_

_**"He wants payin' fer deliverin' the paper. Look in the pockets."**_

_**Hagrid's coat seemed to be made of nothing but pockets - bunches of keys, slug pellets, balls of string, peppermint humbugs, teabags...**_

"Talk about staying prepared" said Shikaku eyeing the many items in the picture coming from the large man's jacket.

_**finally, Amaryllis pulled out a handful of strange-looking coins.**_

_**"Give him five Knuts," said Hagrid sleepily.**_

_**"Knuts?"**_

_**"The little bronze ones."**_

_**Amaryllis counted out five little bronze coins, and the owl held out his leg so Amaryllis could put the money into a small leather pouch tied to it. Then he flew off through the open window.**_

_**Hagrid yawned loudly, sat up, and stretched.**_

_**"Best be Off, Amaryllis, lots ter do today, gotta get up ter London an' buy all yer stuff fer school."**_

_**Amaryllis was turning over the wizard coins and looking at them. She had just thought of something that made her feel as though the happy balloon inside her had got a puncture.**_

_**"Um - Hagrid?"**_

_**"Mm?" said Hagrid, who was pulling on his huge boots.**_

_**"I haven't got any money - and you heard Uncle Vernon last night ... he won't pay for me to go and learn magic."**_

_**"Don't worry about that," said Hagrid, standing up and scratching his head. "D'yeh think yer parents didn't leave yeh anything?"**_

"Yeah pup the Potter's are outrageously wealthy. Even your dad, regardless of how bad he is with coin couldn't spend it all –

"Hey!"

"—if he tried" finished Sirius over Prongs' indignation.

_**"But if their house was destroyed -"**_

_**"They didn' keep their gold in the house, girl! Nah, first stop fer us is Gringotts. Wizards' bank. Have a sausage, they're not bad cold - an' I wouldn' say no teh a bit o' yer birthday cake, neither."**_

_**"Wizards have banks?"**_

_**"Just the one. Gringotts. Run by goblins."**_

Goblins? Thought all the shinobi pens rose to take note.

_**Amaryllis dropped the bit of sausage he was holding.**_

_**"Goblins?"**_

_**"Yeah - so yeh'd be mad ter try an' rob it, I'll tell yeh that. Never mess with goblins, Amaryllis. Gringotts is the safest place in the world fer anything yeh want ter keep safe - 'cept maybe Hogwarts. As a matter o' fact, I gotta visit Gringotts anyway. Fer Dumbledore. Hogwarts business." Hagrid drew himself up proudly.**_

_**"He usually gets me ter do important stuff fer him. Fetchin' you gettin' things from Gringotts -**_

_**knows he can trust me, see.**_

_**"Got everythin'? Come on, then."**_

**-Potter Manor -**

While the men watched Hagrid's and Amaryllis' journey the woman, Charlus, and Kakashi were seated around a patch of smaller tables in the manor library.

"Alright what do we have so far?" said Dorea coming over from her spot perched at the play pen she had taken from storage for Fred and George. It was charmed to keep them from climbing out. Charlus remembered layering various repelling charms on it after James had turned two. To keep him from sticking small toys that he could choke on in his mouth. Both boys were currently content with their building blocks, constructing a small village that they would then have immense fun wrecking, only to build it back up again and repeat.

"Well" said Lily drawing attention to the small table she and Kakashi were at. The young boy had quickly settled by her side once his father had left, preferring the woman's company. Not only did she have his mate, but she never talked down to him like a child, nor did she constantly nag him for conversation. He wasn't a big talker and the woman readily accepted that. Unlike his mate's grandmother who constantly peppered him with questions ranging from "How many kids do you want" to "What's your Quidditich team?". Lily went on "Kakashi and I have started a rough sketch of the events that we already know of in the future" she gestured to one paper. Picking up another she continued "This is the start of our new timeline starting with the deviation of last night, where all of us came here to Potter Manor. We are hoping the boys can give us a proper time frame later so we know how big to size it".

Charlus held up a book he was reading from "Our Greek history section in quite large for the average library. Thanatos has a personal history with my family, both sides holding a grudging respect; if the recounts are accurate for one another. Eris is a tricky one. From what I read she is accredited with starting the Trojan War, when she was uninvited to the wedding between Peleus and Thetis, who would become the parents of Achilles. She is the goddess of discord and is often mentioned beside the name of her sister Enyo goddess of war, who wasn't mentioned as being among the ones in the cave. She is a tricky character known for inciting panic spontaneously in addition to on purpose, leaving her unpredictable. As our ally she is invaluable, as an enemy….well let us not make an enemy out of her if we can help it".

Clearing his throat Lord Potter continued "Now onto the Fates. It doesn't matter which story I have read they all concur that the Fates aren't to be messed with. They are in charge of weaving one's destiny and ending their life. Even the gods are afraid of them. As for their alliances, I haven't finished reading yet, but Eris and Thanatos are closely linked as being allies after Hade's rise of taking the underworld. Both are among the group whose roles were severely diminished by the Olympians. While Eris has followers within the Discordian sect on earth, I believe both spend more of their time in the Elemental Nations".

Kushina, seeing that Charlus was finished spoke of her findings "I've been looking to see if any of the books offer the history of the religion on my side of the Barra and the closet I have come are the stories in your Japanese history section" she handled the two books she had found distastefully, showing those around her just how much the energetic woman hated reading. "What we know of Thanatos and his role as the Shinigami holds true according to what literature I could find and from what I know of my own culture. However, one thing that hasn't been mentioned but needs to be, is that these books state that he can induce suicidal thoughts in his enemy. I believe for more answers on the gods according to this specific faction of religion we will need to get our hands on a copy of the KOJIKI".

"Isn't that the name of the book all the monks read at the Fire Temple back home?" asked Kakashi.

"Yes" answered Kushina. "That is why I want that specific book, as I believe it will give us the most accurate description of the god's personalities, as it was written just before the Barra permanently split the two land masses."

An avid lover of books Charlus was salivating at the thought of such a rare book, he would have it in his library; even if he had to steal it "what exactly does it detail" he asked, already penning a letter to a contact of his in the rare artifacts industry. Who would know where to look for next book for his collection.

"The KOJIKI" Kushina read from her notes "is the oldest Japanese work known and starts with Chaos and Creation. Chaos we have already established is the father to the Fates and the most powerful being known." Glad that her need to continue reading the dusty old books was finished Kushina pulled out the Beginner's Guide to Understanding Runes that Lily had lent her. While still a book, it wasn't boring or dusty so Kushina could live with having to study it. Especially, if it led to a breakthrough in the sealing arts.

"Celeste did you have anything to add" asked Dorea smiling kindly at the woman who better damn well become her daughter-in-law soon.

"Umm we planned on waiting for me to pick up my research until after Sirius came back, but I've been scanning the dark magic books to see how Amaryllis could survive the Killing Curse. So far I've found nothing, but maybe after this I'll look into all of the ritual volumes" the blond beauty recited looking thoroughly put out at the fact that the answer still eluded her.

"Don't worry dear. Avalon wasn't built in a day you know. You'll find the answer soon I'm sure of it" said Dorea sending an encouraging smile at Celeste. "Now let us call Hocus for some lunch and sit out in the garden for a bit and take a break".

**-Cave, unknown location inside the Barra—**

"Can you believe all those bastards who mobbed her?"

"I can't believe they would be so inconsiderate"

"And Quirrell you wizards aren't honestly employing that man to teach defense are you?"

"Oi! Prongs, how do you feel about pup having a brother wand to Ole' Moldy"

"Padfoot for the last time ' ."

"Touchy, I was only checking. How about that Nimbus mate?"

"I'm buying it the minute its' released. Reckon it handles beautifully."

"Those Goblins sure sound like funny creatures"

"Goblins don't handle your banking then?"

"No"

"Who does?"

"Dunno, just normal people, really. Retired shinobi mostly"

The conversation flew back and forth as everyone commented on little Amaryllis' arrival to the Alley. They had taken a break for a quick lunch, while Thanatos and the Fates had been called off for some godly duty or another leaving only Eris to supervise…if you could call the goddess trading torture techniques with Sakumo Hatake supervising.

"What was that about the houses?" asked Shikaku of Fabian and Gideon.

"Oh well at Hogwarts"

"The students are split"

"into one of four houses"

"based on their core"

"personality traits."

"in recent years, with the rule"

"Of Grindlewald and Voldy"

"Slytherin has become known as"

"the evil house, because of the"

"amount of followers its' produced".

Minato said "looks like it still carries the same connotation ten years later".

After about ten more minutes of more talking Thanatos came back into the cave followed shortly by Atropos and her sisters.

"Ready to contine?" the intimidating god questioned.

At seeing their assent Atropos once again started the scene where they had left off.

_**The late afternoon sun hung low in the sky as Amaryllis and Hagrid made their way back down Diagon Alley, back through the wall, back through the Leaky Cauldron, now empty. Amaryllis didn't speak at all as they walked down the road; she didn't even notice how much people were gawking at them on the Underground, laden as they were with all their funny-shaped packages, with the snowy owl asleep in its cage on Amaryllis's lap. Up another escalator, out into Paddington station; Amaryllis only realized where they were when Hagrid tapped her on the shoulder.**_

_**"Got time fer a bite to eat before yer train leaves," he said.**_

_**He bought Amaryllis a hamburger and they sat down on plastic seats to eat them. Amaryllis kept looking around. Everything looked so strange, somehow.**_

_**"You all right, Amaryllis? Yer very quiet," said Hagrid.**_

_**Amaryllis wasn't sure she could explain. She'd just had the best birthday of her life - and yet - she chewed his hamburger, trying to find the words. "Everyone thinks I'm special," she said at last. "All those people in the Leaky Cauldron, Professor Quirrell, Mr. Ollivander... but I don't know anything about magic at all. How can they expect great things? I'm famous and I can't even remember what I'm famous for. I don't know what happened when Vol-, sorry - I mean, the night my parents died."**_

_**Hagrid leaned across the table. Behind the wild beard and eyebrows he wore a very kind smile.**_

_**"Don' you worry, Amaryllis. You'll learn fast enough. Everyone starts at the beginning at Hogwarts, you'll be just fine. just be yerself. I know it's hard. Yeh've been singled out, an' that's always hard. But yeh'll have a great time at Hogwarts - I did - still do, 'smatter of fact."**_

_**Hagrid helped Amaryllis on to the train that would take her back to the Dursleys, then handed her an envelope.**_

_**"Yer ticket fer Hogwarts, " he said. "First o' September - King's Cross - it's all on yer ticket. Any problems with the Dursleys, send me a letter with yer owl, she'll know where to find me... See yeh soon, Amaryllis."**_

_**The train pulled out of the station. Amaryllis wanted to watch Hagrid until he was out of sight; she rose in her seat and pressed her nose against the window, but she blinked and Hagrid had gone.**_

_**Amaryllis's last month with the Dursleys wasn't fun. True, Dudley was now so scared of Amaryllis he wouldn't stay in the same room, while Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon didn't shut Amaryllis in her cupboard, force her to do anything, or shout at her - in fact, they didn't speak to her at all.**_

"That's…lonely" stated Sirius remembering his own treatment from his parents.

_**Half terrified, half furious, they acted as though any chair with Amaryllis in it were empty. Although this was an improvement in many ways, it did become a bit depressing after a while. The only good thing about this situation was that it gave her chance to sneak out twice into London. Once on a trip to Diagon Alley and another to the shopping sector for the new clothes that were now hidden in her trunk. **_

_**The first time she had snuck out she boarded the train using some of the money she had stolen and bought some of the books that Hagrid had waved off. This included various guides on Wizarding Culture, the history pertaining to the night Voldemort murdered her parents, and some supplemental spell books. The Dursley's had kept her from learning back in primary school, but if magic was her ticket out of that place than she was going to learn as much as she could as fast as she could. **_

_**In addition to her newly acquired books she had sat Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor licking a chocolate ice cream for a few hours just observing the new culture that apparently she was supposed to have been raised in from birth.**_

"Huh. That's actually kind of smart" commented James seeing Sirius's question look he added "Lily said she was very confused by the mannerisms of wizards as they weren't like those of muggles. In the beginning I noticed she was very quiet the first week or so of Hogwarts just looking around, getting use to everything".

"Exactly how long did you stalk your wife for Potter" questioned Fabain, highly amused at the younger man's blush.

_**On her second trip into London Amaryllis had followed the tourist guide she had picked up at the station to King's Road for some shopping. She had picked up a selection of muggle clothes that while, still trendy and fitting into her comfort zone also worked well in what she saw wizarding society wearing. Always frugal with what she had, knowing only poverty until a month ago Amaryllis took painstaking care to make sure she just had the essentials, only splurging on a pair of plain black leather flats costing near two hundred pounds.**_

"Women and their shoes. No matter the culture or upbringing they never change" groused Shikaku.

_**She had often overheard Aunt Petunia and her friends stressing the importance of their shoes. Having to live life with a pair several sizes too large Amaryllis wanted something that wouldn't cause her to trip and fall on the way to classes. **_

"Can't argue that" came from Minato.

"The girl does make a valid argument" grudgingly agreed his Nara friend.

_**Other than a few other miscellaneous items that included calligraphy pens and some heavy duty muggle notebooks with paper thick enough not to bleed from the ink used by her new quills Amaryllis kept to her room, with her new owl for company. **_

_**She had decided to call her Hedwig, a name she had found in A History of Magic. Her school books were very interesting. **_

"Blood hell, not another Lily" groaned Padfoot playfully "the horror".

_**She lay on her bed reading late into the night, Hedwig swooping in and out of the open window as she pleased. It was lucky that Aunt Petunia didn't come in to vacuum anymore, because Hedwig kept bringing back dead mice. Every night before she went to sleep, Amaryllis ticked off another day on the piece of paper she had pinned to the wall, counting down to September the first.**_

_**On the last day of August she thought she'd better speak to her aunt and uncle about getting to King's Cross station the next day, so she went down to the living room where they were watching a quiz show on television. She cleared his throat to let them know he was there, and Dudley screamed and ran from the room.**_

_**"Er - Uncle Vernon?"**_

_**Uncle Vernon grunted to show he was listening.**_

_**"Er - I need to be at King's Cross tomorrow to - to go to Hogwarts."**_

_**Uncle Vernon grunted again.**_

_**"Would it be all right if you gave me a lift?"**_

_**Grunt. Amaryllis supposed that meant yes.**_

_**"Thank you."**_

_**She was about to go back upstairs when Uncle Vernon actually spoke.**_

_**"Funny way to get to a wizards' school, the train. Magic carpets all got punctures, have they?"**_

_**Amaryllis didn't say anything.**_

_**"Where is this school, anyway?"**_

_**"I don't know," said Amaryllis, realizing this for the first time. She pulled the ticket Hagrid had given him out of his pocket.**_

_**"I just take the train from platform nine and three-quarters at eleven o'clock," she read.**_

"Hagrid forgot to tell her how to get onto the platform" said Fabian. Looking towards the shinobi to answer their unasked questions he explained "to hide the existence of the platform from muggles there is an illusion covered entrance between platform nine and ten at the muggle train station King's Cross. It looks like a solid brick wall, when in reality it's just an illusion".

"The head boy and girl are typically stationed near the entrance to help any families who forget though" added James, remembering Lily and him having to do just that his seventh year.

_**His aunt and uncle stared. "Platform what?"**_

_**"Nine and three-quarters."**_

_**"Don't talk rubbish," said Uncle Vernon. "There is no platform nine and three-quarters."**_

_**"It's on my ticket."**_

_**"Barking," said Uncle Vernon, "howling mad, the lot of them. You'll see. You just wait. All right, we'll take you to King's Cross. We're going up to London tomorrow anyway, or I wouldn't bother."**_

_**"Why are you going to London?" Amaryllis asked, trying to keep things friendly.**_

"Unlikely" the White Fang stated the obvious to the room.

_**"Taking Dudley to the hospital," growled Uncle Vernon. "Got to have that ruddy tail removed before he goes to Smeltings."**_

Even Atropos chuckled at that one.

_**Amaryllis woke at five o'clock the next morning and was too excited and nervous to go back to sleep. She got up and pulled on her new skirt and blouse pulling a large jacket over the ensemble so as to hide their existence to her relatives. She didn't want to walk into the station in her wizard's robes - she'd change on the train. **_

"Another smart move"

_**She checked her Hogwarts list yet again to make sure she had everything she needed, saw that Hedwig was shut safely in her cage, and then paced the room, waiting for the Dursleys to get up. Two**_

_**hours later, Amaryllis's huge, heavy trunk had been loaded into the Dursleys' car, Aunt Petunia had talked Dudley into sitting next to Amaryllis, and they had set off.**_

_**They reached King's Cross at half past ten. Uncle Vernon dumped Amaryllis's trunk onto a cart and wheeled it into the station for him. **_

"That's suspiciously nice of him" stated Sakumo with narrowed eyes.

_**Amaryllis thought this was strangely kind until Uncle Vernon stopped dead, facing the platforms with a nasty grin on his face. "Well, there you are, Girl. Platform nine - platform ten. Your platform should be somewhere in the middle, but they don't seem to have built it yet, do they?"**_

_**He was quite right, of course. There was a big plastc sign in the middle, then nothing at all.**_

_**"Have a good term," said Uncle Vernon with an even nastier smile. He left without another word. **_

"Prongs, your brother-in-law is a bloody bastard"

"I know" came the angry reply from his friend who was busy wasting his red pencil away on the man's name to a nub.

_**Amaryllis turned and saw the Dursleys drive away. All three of them were laughing. Amaryllis's mouth went rather dry. **_

_**What on earth was she going to do? She was starting to attract a lot of funny looks, because of Hedwig. She'd have to ask someone.**_

_**She stopped a passing guard, but didn't dare mention platform nine and three-quarters. The guard had never heard of Hogwarts and when Amaryllis couldn't even tell him what part of the country it was in, he started to get annoyed, as though Amaryllis was being stupid on purpose. Getting desperate, Amaryllis asked for the train that left at eleven o'clock, but the guard said there wasn't one. In the end the guard strode away, muttering about time wasters. **_

_**Amaryllis was now trying hard not to panic.**_

"Where are the head boy and girl?" asked James accusingly. His daughter was about to have a panic attack and they were supposed to be there to avoid such things. Pen poised to take the obviously incompetent children's names so that he could use his father's seat on the Board of Governors to vote against their placement in the future James waited.

_**According to the large clock over the arrivals board, she had ten minutes left to get on the train to Hogwarts and she had no idea how to do it; she was stranded in the middle of a station with a trunk she could hardly lift, a pocket full of wizard money, and a large owl.**_

_**Hagrid must have forgotten to tell her something you had to do, like tapping the third brick on the left to get into Diagon Alley. She wondered if she should get out her wand and start tapping the ticket inspector's stand between platforms nine and ten.**_

"Don't"

"Not a smart move, pup"

_**At that moment a group of people passed just behind her and she caught a few words of what they were saying.**_

_**"- packed with Muggles, of course -"**_

"Well thank god for idiots breaking the statue of secrecy" said Gideon nonplussed at some people's stupidity.

_**Amaryllis swung round. The speaker was a plump woman who was talking to four boys, all with flaming red hair. **_

"Huh. You don't think" said Gideon again, this time looking at her brother.

"Well she already has four with another on the way" replied Fabain.

Gideon rolled his eyes thinking of his poor sister's ever growing family. The two had not spoken to one another after a falling out right after his graduation at Hogwarts, when he had found her dosing one of his mates Fenwick with a love potion. The twin's had been privy to what lie underneath their sister's innocent façade that day. Disgusted with her money grubbing, close minded choices they stopped their communication after leaving Hogwarts.

_**Each of them was pushing a trunk like Amaryllis's in front of her - and they had an owl.**_

"The universal sign for wizarding folk" Minato answered sagely.

_**Heart hammering, Amaryllis pushed her cart after them. They stopped and so did she, just near enough to hear what they were saying.**_

_**"Now, what's the platform number?" said the boys' mother.**_

_**"Nine and three-quarters!" piped a small girl, also red-headed, who was holding her hand, "Mom, can't I go... "**_

_**"You're not old enough, Ginny, now be quiet. All right, Percy, you go first."**_

"Damn it."

"looks like it is our sister"

"wonder why she didn't floo in, like we did when we were younger"

"Maybe she's changed?"

"…nah" the Prewetts said the last line as one.

_**What looked like the oldest boy marched toward platforms nine and ten. Amaryllis watched, careful not to blink in case she missed it - but just as the boy reached the dividing barrier between the two platforms, a large crowd of tourists came swarming in front of him and by the time the last backpack had cleared away, the boy had vanished.**_

"Bad luck fawn"

_**"Fred, you next," the plump woman said.**_

"FRED!" exclaimed both the Prewetts. Now it was their turn to angst over their child's placement.

"How dare!"

"Our will explicitly states-"

"They shouldn't be with her!"

After yelling themselves hoarse the twins finally calmed down enough for the deities to resume the memory.

_**"I'm not Fred, I'm George," said the boy. "Honestly, woman, you call yourself our mother? Can't you tell I'm George?"**_

Fabian mouthed the words "Mother?" angrily to his twin, who was also fuming quietly in his seat.

_**"Sorry, George, dear."**_

_**"Only joking, I am Fred," said the boy, and off he went. **_

The men smiled weakly at their boy's humor.

_**His twin called after him to hurry up, and he must have done so, because a second later, he had gone - but how had he done it?**_

_**Now the third brother was walking briskly toward the barrier he was almost there - and then, quite suddenly, he wasn't anywhere.**_

_**There was nothing else for it.**_

_**"Excuse me," Amaryllis said to the plump woman.**_

_**"Hello, dear," she said. "First time at Hogwarts? Ron's new, too."**_

_**She pointed at the last and youngest of her sons. He was tall, thin, and gangling, with freckles, big hands and feet, and a long nose.**_

_**"Yes," said Amaryllis. "The thing is - the thing is, I don't know how to -"**_

_**"How to get onto the platform?" she said kindly, and Amaryllis nodded.**_

"Our sister has never been _kind_ Amaryllis" Fabian scowled not believing that his sister had the audacity to steal his sons. Bloody Bitch.

_**"Not to worry," she said. "All you have to do is walk straight at the**_ _**barrier between platforms nine and ten. Don't stop and don't be scared**_ _**you'll crash into it, that's very important. Best do it at a bit of a**_ _**run if you're nervous. Go on, go now before Ron."**_

_**"Er - okay," said Amaryllis.**_

_**She pushed her trolley around and stared at the barrier. It looked very solid. She started to walk toward it. People jostled her on their way to platforms nine and ten. Amaryllis walked more quickly. She was going to smash right into that barrier and then she'd be in trouble - leaning forward on her cart, she broke into a heavy run - the barrier was coming nearer and nearer - she wouldn't be able to stop - the cart was out of control - she was a foot away - she closed her eyes ready for the crash -**_

_**It didn't come... she kept on running... he opened his eyes. **_

_**A scarlet steam engine was waiting next to a platform packed with people. A sign overhead said Hogwarts Express, eleven O'clock. Amaryllis looked behind her and saw a wrought-iron archway where the barrier had been, with the words Platform Nine and Three-Quarters on it, She had done it".**_

"Good job pup"

_**Smoke from the engine drifted over the heads of the chattering crowd, while cats of every color wound here and there between their legs. Owls hooted to one another in a disgruntled sort of way over the babble and the scraping of heavy trunks. The first few carriages were already packed with students, some hanging out of the window to talk to their families, some fighting over seats.**_

_**Amaryllis pushed her cart off down the platform in search of an empty seat.**_

_**She passed a round-faced boy who was saying, "Gran, I've lost my toad again."**_

_**"Oh, Neville," he heard the old woman sigh.**_

"Isn't that what Frank just named his son Prongs?" questioned Sirius.

"I think you may be right Padfoot" agree James trying to recall.

_**A boy with dreadlocks was surrounded by a small crowd. "Give us a look, Lee, go on." The boy lifted the lid of a box in his arms, and the people around him shrieked and yelled as something inside poked out a long, hairy leg.**_

_**Amaryllis pressed on through the crowd until she found an empty compartment near the end of the train. She put Hedwig inside first and then started to shove and heave her trunk toward the train door. She tried to lift it up the steps but could hardly raise one end and twice she dropped it painfully on her foot.**_

"I did the same thing" admitted James sheepishly.

_**"Want a hand?" It was one of the red-haired twins she'd followed through the barrier.**_

The Prewetts perked up at the mention of their sons again. Despite their bad mood, any mention of their boys' lives was listened to avidly.

_**"Yes, please," Amaryllis panted.**_

_**"Oy, Fred! C'mere and help!"**_

_**With the twins' help, Amaryllis's trunk was at last tucked away in a corner of the compartment.**_

_**"Thanks," said Amaryllis, pushing her sweaty hair out of her eyes.**_

_**"What's that?" said one of the twins suddenly, pointing at Amaryllis's lightning scar.**_

_**"Blimey," said the other twin. "Are you**_

_**"He is," said the first twin. "Aren't you?" he added to Amaryllis.**_

_**"What?" said Amaryllis.**_

_**"Amaryllis Potter, "chorused the twins.**_

_**"Oh, her," said Amaryllis. "I mean, yes, I am."**_

_**The two boys gawked at her, and Amaryllis felt herself turning red. Then, to her relief, a voice came floating in through the train's open door.**_

_**"Fred? George? Are you there?"**_

_**"Coming, Mom."**_

_**With a last look at Amaryllis, the twins hopped off the train.**_

_**Amaryllis sat down next to the window where, half hidden, she could watch the red-haired family on the platform and hear what they were saying. Their mother had just taken out her handkerchief and" Ron, you've got something on your nose."**_

_**The youngest boy tried to jerk out of the way, but she grabbed him and began rubbing the end of his nose.**_

"Ahh social suicide" reminisced Sakumo fondly.

_**"Mom - geroff" He wriggled free.**_

_**"Aaah, has ickle Ronnie got somefink on his nosie?" said one of the twins.**_

_**"Shut up," said Ron.**_

_**"Where's Percy?" said their mother.**_

_**"He's coming now."**_

_**The oldest boy came striding into sight. He had already changed into his billowing black Hogwarts robes, and Amaryllis noticed a shiny silver badge on his chest with the letter P on it.**_

_**"Can't stay long, Mother," he said. "I'm up front, the prefects have got two compartments to themselves -"**_

_**"Oh, are you a prefect, Percy?" said one of the twins, with an air of great surprise. "You should have said something, we had no idea."**_

_**"Hang on, I think I remember him saying something about it," said the other twin. "Once -"**_

_**"Or twice -"**_

_**"A minute -"**_

_**"All summer -"**_

_**"Oh, shut up," said Percy the Prefect.**_

The little exchange brought smiles to the Prewetts faces.

_**"How come Percy gets new robes, anyway?" said one of the twins.**_

_**"Because he's a prefect," said their mother fondly. **_

"That's favoritism Molly! You can't do that to your kids" yelled Gideon, anger steadily building again

_**"All right, dear, well, have a good term - send me an owl when you get there."**_

_**She kissed Percy on the cheek and he left. Then she turned to the twins.**_

_**"Now, you two - this year, you behave yourselves. If I get one more owl telling me you've - you've blown up a toilet or -"**_

Minato groaned "Never give a prankster ideas. I made that mistake with Kushina-chan once" shuttering at the memory "it was horrible".

_**"Blown up a toilet? We've never blown up a toilet."**_

_**"Great idea though, thanks, Mom."**_

_**"It's not funny. And look after Ron."**_

_**"Don't worry, ickle Ronniekins is safe with us."**_

_**"Shut up," said Ron again. He was almost as tall as the twins already and his nose was still pink where his mother had rubbed it.**_

_**"Hey, Mom, guess what? Guess who we just met on the train?" Amaryllis leaned back quickly so they couldn't see her looking.**_

_**"You know that black-haired girl who was near us in the station? Know who she is?"**_

_**"Who?"**_

_**"Amaryllis Potter!"**_

_**Amaryllis heard the little girl's voice.**_

_**"Oh, Mom, can I go on the train and see her, Mom, eh please..."**_

_**"You've already seen her, Ginny, and the poor girl isn't something you goggle at in a zoo. Is she really, Fred? How do you know?"**_

_**"Asked her. Saw her scar. It's really there - like lightning."**_

_**"Poor dear - no wonder she was alone, I wondered. She was ever so polite when she asked how to get onto the platform."**_

_**"Never mind that, do you think she remembers what You-Know-Who looks like?"**_

"Fred!"

_**Their mother suddenly became very stern. "I forbid you to ask her, Fred. No, don't you dare. As though she needs reminding of that on her first day at school."**_

_**"All right, keep your hair on."**_

_**A whistle sounded.**_

_**"Hurry up!" their mother said, and the three boys clambered onto the train. They leaned out of the window for her to kiss them good-bye, and their younger sister began to cry.**_

_**"Don't, Ginny, we'll send you loads of owls."**_

_**"We'll send you a Hogwarts toilet seat."**_

_**"George!"**_

_**"Only joking, Mom."**_

_**The train began to move. Amaryllis saw the boys' mother waving and their sister, half laughing, half crying, running to keep up with the train until it gathered too much speed, then she fell back and waved. Amaryllis watched the girl and her mother disappear as the train rounded the**_

_**corner.**_

_**Houses flashed past the window. Amaryllis felt a great leap of excitement. She didn't know what she was going to but it had to be better than what she was leaving behind.**_

"Too right pup"

_**The door of the compartment slid open and the youngest redheaded boy came in.**_

_**"Anyone sitting there?" he asked, pointing at the seat opposite Amaryllis.**_

_**"Everywhere else is full."**_

"Is not" said James "Compartments are added to the train as they are needed".

"Probably just shy and wants to make a friend" said Sirius who had seen Peter do the same thing on their first train ride.

Gideon and Fabian stayed quiet knowing it was a possibility that Molly had set her son up to it knowing of the Potter fortune. They kept quiet for now in hopes that they were wrong and that their little sister had changed.

_**Amaryllis shook her head and the boy sat down. He glanced at Amaryllis and then**_ _**looked quickly out of the window, pretending he hadn't looked. Amaryllis saw**_ _**he still had a black mark on his nose.**_

_**"Hey, Ron."**_

_**The twins were back.**_

_**"Listen, we're going down the middle of the train - Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula down there."**_

_**"Right," mumbled Ron.**_

_**"Amaryllis," said the other twin, "did we introduce ourselves? Fred and George Weasley". **_

Everyone knew instinctively that they were done for a while when the Prewitts exploded yet again.

"WEASLEY!?"

**Dun. Dun. So how did Molly get Fred and George. What do you think?**


	9. Nimbus and Minerva

**Wow two fairly large chapters in a row! I hope you don't expect this to be a daily occurrence, this happened only because I could sleep last night. Thank you everyone for your reviews I read them all.**

**Black-Kat 012: In the books they are Molly's children. If you noticed in the summary I wrote that they were adopted. That's something I just changed for my story, but isn't actually part of the canon storyline.**

**Pikachu79: I've read your suggestions every chapter and some of them I've included some I have not as for the wills….I guess you'll just have to wait and see *winks mischievously***

**Kaioo: Terrible joke, but A for effort. **

** : indeed she is. It's not that Molly Weasley is an evil character in the books. Not even close. It is mainly the fact that we all knew a mother like Molly Weasley growing up and she was the **_**worst.**_** Opinated, bossy, talks over their own kids, even when they mean well sometimes those types of woman cause more harm than good.**

**Tell me what you think. I've noticed the lack of reviews on my spelling errors I'm going to chalk it up to be suddenly becoming fantastic in the art of spelling. **

Ch.9

It was nearing 3pm by the time the Prewett twins were in a state that allowed them enough motor function to take a breath without going into an apocalyptic rage. Their boys couldn't access their inheritance without the Prewett last name, just what was their scheming sister up to? Taking away their boys' inheritance like that.

Gideon was absolutely fuming. First he finds out at the end of his seventh year that as the oldest and heir to the Prewett fortune his stogy father had arranged a marriage for him when he was a year old. He wasn't surprised and was willing to do his duty, no matter how archaic he found the tradition. Marriage contracts and arrangements while still common weren't often made until just before a wizard's majority these days. The fact that his future wife was the younger sister of the Lestrange brothers made his stomach turn. Had his father no pride?

He had met his future wife Philomena and to say he wasn't impressed was an understatement. No way was he going to enjoy a marriage to a pure-blood supremacist. Together he and Fabian had spent hours secretly scouring every millimeter of the contract, to no avail. He was to marry Philomena Lestrange and provide an heir within a year after graduation. Bugger.

Gideon had risen to the occasion. Trying his best on all their pre-wedding dates. Respecting her at all times and giving up the company of other woman. He was above all the perfect gentlemen to his not so perfect future wife. On the day of the wedding he showed up on time, immaculately dressed playing his part of pureblooded scion well. The only one who knew that he had shamelessly broken down no less than three times the morning of was a secret his twin, Fabian was prepared to take to the grave.

It went as well as could be hoped for the first few months. Gideon throwing himself into work, Philomena content to redecorate the couple's house as ridiculously as possible. Gossiping with friends and needlessly spending her dowry.

On the sixth month of their marriage Philomena announced her pregnancy. Gideon and Fabian, who was never far from his older twin's side were beyond excited despite the situation and took enthusiastically to the baby's impending arrival. When during her fifth month of pregnancy Philomena announced that she was carrying twins the two were ecstatic. Mini thems were residing in the woman's stomach and in another four months they could meet the next generation of terrors face-to-face.

It was during Philomena's third and final trimester that the two twins stumbled upon a conversation that they weren't meant to hear. Returning from a mission with the aurors three days early Gideon invited his tired brother back to his home for a drink. Walking through the garden door to avoid tracking mud into Philomena's foyer, they overheard a conversation between Bellatrix (a wanted woman. One that Gideon's wife swore she wasn't in contact with) and the new Mrs. Prewett.

_Flashback_

_Gideon watched crouched behind the door frame with his twin as Bellatrix Lestrange leaned eagerly across the kitchen table across from his wife. Taking Philomena's hand the deranged black haired beauty said "Roldophus told the Dark Lord about the twins during the last meeting, that their due date was April 1__st__; the anniversary of Malin Matsdotter burning at the end of The Great Noise in Sweden. The Dark Lord was beyond pleased with you volunteering your heir for the sacrifice needed to call upon her power"._

_If it weren't for Fabian's hand over his mouth Gideon would have stormed the kitchen then and there. Carefully, he returned to listening in time to catch the tail end of his wife's reply "—anything for my Lord Bellatrix. I can't imagine raising one devil of the blood traitor's let alone two. If anything, it is our Lord helping me by taking one of the insolent vermin off my hands."_

Shaking his head at the terrible thoughts he reminded himself that once again his children were safe. Fabian and he had saved them; Molly's meddling wouldn't stop them either. Turning to look at everyone gathered he realized that this time Fabian and he wouldn't go through it alone.

"I'm sorry for my outburst" he apologized.

"You didn't nearly kill everyone like me, when I let my magic get out of control" James waved off nonchalantly "Sadly, there will probably be a point where every one of us cracks during our viewing".

Turning to the deities in the room he more formally stated "I apologize for my rudeness".

"No need!" giggled Eris "Your work on your late wife proved to be invaluable entertainment. I can't wait to see what you do on the others".

Fabian and his brother both blanched at the memory of how they handled the situation. While they didn't necessarily regret their action, almost anything can be justified in the name of protecting one's children; the nightmares that followed were horrendous.

Sitting down and joining the others at the table once again the brothers stared expectantly at the loom waiting for it to play another memory.

Returning to her spot as orator Atropos summarized what they had seen so far "Amaryllis has received her letter and been introduced to Hecate's domain. She is currently on the train to Hogwarts, where she will then be sorted into Gryffindor" she waited for the cheers to subside from James and Sirius before continuing. "She will get decent grades and develop an antagonist relationship with her potions teacher one Severus Snape".

Outraged James exclaimed "Who made that Death Eater a teacher? He killed my wife's parents. What is he doing not only free, but teaching children!"

"Obviously" stated Atropos clearly annoyed at the man's outburst "You will learn, while viewing the memories. If you do not, it will be because the matter is hardly important. Now sit down and stop wasting my time".

Quietly complaining of murders teaching children James sat down not wanting to enrage the angry deity who wasn't nearly as willing to compromise with mortals as Thanatos and Eris were. Ironic, that he trusted them more than the woman who weaved the world's destiny.

"Now as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted" spoke the woman "If you all would care to remember the package that Hagrid picked up in Gringotts Amaryllis has just discovered from reading an article in the Daily Prophet that that same Gringotts vault had been broken into after the two had left." Ignoring the surprised expressions from the wizards she continued "Now we will start on the day of the young girl's first flying lesson" before the shinobi's curiosity could get the better of them she explained "Wizards have charmed brooms and carpets to fly on using jutsu from their Kekkei Genkei and their form of sealing. Yes, you will be able to utilize the practice if you can find a brook to practice on" without looking to see what the reactions were to her statement she again pulled Amaryllis's thread at a spot a bit higher than before.

_**Amaryllis had never believed she would meet a boy she hated more than Dudley, but that was before she met Draco Malfoy. Still, first-year Gryffindor's only had Potions with the Slytherins, so they didn't have to put up with Malfoy much. Or at least, they didn't until they spotted a notice pinned up in the Gryffindor common room that made them all groan.**_

_**Flying lessons would be starting on Thursday - and Gryffindor and Slytherin would be learning together.**_

"That's a fight"

"Waiting to happen" chorused the twins, attempting to get back into their previous good mood.

_**"Typical," said Amaryllis darkly. "Just what I always wanted. To make a fool of myself on a broomstick in front of Malfoy." **_

_**She had been looking forward to learning to fly more than anything else.**_

"Don't worry sweetheart, you'll be a natural" assured James oblivious to the fact that the image couldn't hear him.

_**"You don't know that you'll make a fool of yourself," said Ron reasonably. "Anyway, I know Malfoy's always going on about how good he is at Quidditch, but I bet that's all talk."**_

_**Malfay certainly did talk about flying a lot. He complained loudly about first years never getting on the house Quidditch teams and told long, boastful stories that always seemed to end with him narrowly escaping Muggles in helicopters. **_

_**He wasn't the only one, though: the way Seamus Finnegan told it, he'd spent most of his childhood zooming around the countryside on his broomstick. Even Ron would tell anyone who'd listen about the time he'd almost hit a hang glider on Charlie's old broom.**_

_**Everyone from wizarding families talked about Quidditch constantly. Ron had already had a big argument with Dean Thomas, who shared their dormitory, about soccer. Ron couldn't see what was exciting about a game with only one ball where no one was allowed to fly. Amaryllis had caught Ron**_

_**Prodding Dean's poster of West Ham soccer team, trying to make the players move.**_

Fabian snorted "idiot"

_**Neville had never been on a broomstick in his life, because his grandmother had never let him near one.**_

"Why is Frank putting stock into Augusta's harping all of a sudden?" questioned Sirius.

_**Privately, Amaryllis felt she'd had good reason, because Neville managed to have an extraordinary number of accidents even with both feet on the ground.**_

"Ahh, he's inherited Alice's clumsiness, never mind" he added after hearing that particular narration.

_**Hermione Granger was almost as nervous about flying as Neville was. This was something you couldn't learn by heart out of a book - not that she hadn't tried. At breakfast on Thursday she bored them all stupid with flying tips she'd gotten out of a library book called Quidditch Through the Ages. Neville was hanging on to her every word, desperate for anything that might help him hang on to his broomstick later, but everybody else was very pleased when Hermione's lecture was interrupted by the arrival of the mail.**_

_**Amaryllis hadn't had a single letter since Hagrid's note, something that Malfoy had been quick to notice, of course. Malfoy's eagle owl was always bringing him packages of sweets from home, which he opened gloatingly at the Slytherin table.**_

"Slimy Git" growled Sirius.

James never commented having added Snape's name in the "to kill" list and after considering his age he added the younger Malfoy's name under "to maim", until further notice… or coming of age, whichever came first.

_**A barn owl brought Neville a small package from his grandmother. He opened it excitedly and showed them a glass ball the size of a large marble, which seemed to be full of white smoke.**_

_**"It's a Remembrall!" he explained. "Gran knows I forget things – this tells you if there's something you've forgotten to do. Look, you hold it tight like this and if it turns red - oh..." His face fell, because the Remembrall had suddenly glowed scarlet, "You've forgotten something..."**_

_**Neville was trying to remember what he'd forgotten when Draco Malfoy, who was passing the Gryffindor table, snatched the Remembrall out of his hand.**_

_**Ron jumped to his feet eager for a fight with the Malfoy scion, Amaryllis sent a jinx unnoticed from behind him escaping Professor McGonagall's notice, who could spot trouble quicker than any teacher in the school, was there in a flash.**_

_**"What's going on?"**_

_**"Malfoy's got my Remembrall, Professor."**_

_**Scowling, Malfoy quickly dropped the Remembrall back on the table.**_

_**"Just looking," he said, and he went to turn away only for Amaryllis's tripping jinx to go into effect at his movement and ended end over front at the foot of the Gryffindor table. Quickly, red faced Malfoy scuttled away with Crabbe and Goyle in his wake.**_

_**Amaryllis caught the eye of the Weasley twins who gave her a discreet thumbs up at her spell as she was leaving the hall. Guess she didn't go as unnoticed as she thought.**_

_**At three-thirty that afternoon, Amaryllis, Ron, and the other Gryffindor's hurried down the front steps onto the grounds for their first flying lesson. It was a clear, breezy day, and the grass rippled under their feet as they marched down the sloping lawns toward a smooth, flat lawn on the opposite side of the grounds to the forbidden forest, whose trees were swaying darkly in the distance.**_

_**The Slytherins were already there, and so were twenty broomsticks lying in neat lines on the ground. Amaryllis had heard Fred and George Weasley complain about the school brooms, saying that some of them started to vibrate if you flew too high, or always flew slightly to the left.**_

"I can't believe they still haven't gotten rid of them yet" complained Sirius.

_**Their teacher, Madam Hooch, arrived. She had short, gray hair, and yellow eyes like a hawk.**_

_**"Well, what are you all waiting for?" she barked. "Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up."**_

_**Amaryllis glanced down at her broom. It was old and some of the twigs stuck out at odd angles.**_

"Tough luck" lamented the twins who both loved flying as much as their boys.

Sakumo, Minato, and Shikaku leaned forward to witness flying; hanging onto the image of Hooch's every word.

_**"Stick out your right hand over your broom," called Madam Hooch at the front, "and say 'Up!"'**_

_**"UP"everyone shouted.**_

_**Amaryllis's broom jumped into her hand at once, but it was one of the few that did. Hermione Granger's had simply rolled over on the ground, and Neville's hadn't moved at all. Perhaps brooms, like horses, could tell when you were afraid, thought Amaryllis; there was a quaver in Neville's voice that said only too clearly that he wanted to keep his feet on the ground.**_

_**Madam Hooch then showed them how to mount their brooms without sliding off the end, and walked up and down the rows correcting their grips. Amaryllis and Ron were delighted when she told Malfoy he'd been doing it wrong for years.**_

_**"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard," said Madam Hooch. "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle - three- two -"**_

_**But Neville, nervous and jumpy and frightened of being left on the ground, pushed off hard before the whistle had touched Madam Hooch's lips.**_

_**"Come back, boy!" she shouted, but Neville was rising straight up like a cork shot out of a bottle - twelve feet - twenty feet. Amaryllis saw his scared white face look down at the ground falling away, saw him gasp, slip sideways off the broom and - WHAM - a thud and a nasty crack and Neville lay face down on the grass in a heap. His broomstick was still rising higher and higher, and started to drift lazily toward the forbidden forest and out of sight.**_

"Ouch, that must've hurt"

_**Madam Hooch was bending over Neville, her face as white as his. "Broken wrist," Amaryllis heard her mutter. "Come on, boy - it's all right, up you get.".**_

_**She turned to the rest of the class. "None of you is to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch.' Come on, dear."**_

_**Neville, his face tear-streaked, clutching his wrist, hobbled off with Madam Hooch, who had her arm around him.**_

_**No sooner were they out of earshot than Malfoy burst into laughter. "Did you see his face, the great lump?" The other Slytherins joined in.**_

_**"Shut up, Malfoy," snapped Parvati Patil.**_

_**"Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom?" said Pansy Parkinson, a hard-faced Slytherin girl. "Never thought you'd like fat little crybabies, Parvati."**_

_**"Look!" said Malfoy, darting forward and snatching something out of the grass. "It's that stupid thing Longbottom's gran sent him."**_

_**The Remembrall glittered in the sun as he held it up.**_

_**"Give that here, Malfoy," said Amaryllis quietly. Everyone stopped talking to watch, she was content most of the time to fly under the radar with the exception of her grades, but this was different. Neville had always been kind to her and she HATED bullies.**_

_**Malfoy smiled nastily. "I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find - how about - up a tree?"**_

_**"Give it here!" Amaryllis yelled, but Malfoy had leapt onto his broomstick and taken off. He hadn't been lying, he could fly well. Hovering level with the topmost branches of an oak he called, "Come and get it, Potter!"**_

_**Amaryllis grabbed her broom.**_

_**"No!" shouted Hermione Granger. "Madam Hooch told us not to move - you'll get us all into trouble."**_

"Who is she?" asked Sirius.

James shrugged "Dunno mate, but she seems a bit bossy".

_**Amaryllis ignored her. Blood was pounding in her ears. She mounted the broom and kicked hard against the ground and up, up she soared; air rushed through her hair, and her robes whipped out behind her -and in a rush of fierce joy she realized she'd found something she could do without being**_

_**taught - this was easy, this was wonderful. **_

"My baby's a natural" James whispered beaming proudly at the image.

_**She pulled her broomstick up a little to take it even higher, and heard screams and gasps of girls**_

_**back on the ground and an admiring whoop from Ron. She turned her broomstick sharply to face Malfoy in midair. Malfoy looked stunned.**_

_**"Give it here," Amaryllis called, "or I'll knock you off that broom!" **_

_**"Oh, yeah?" said Malfoy, trying to sneer, but looking worried.**_

_**Amaryllis knew, somehow, what to do. She leaned forward and grasped the broom tightly in both hands, and it shot toward Malfay like a javelin. Malfoy only just got out of the way in time; Amaryllis made a sharp about-face and held the broom steady. A few people below were clapping.**_

_**"No Crabbe and Goyle up here to save your neck, Malfoy," Amaryllis called.**_

_**The same thought seemed to have struck Malfoy. "Catch it if you can, then!" he shouted, and he threw the glass ball high into the air and streaked back toward the ground.**_

_**Amaryllis saw, as though in slow motion, the ball rise up in the air and then start to fall. She leaned forward and pointed his broom handle down - next second she was gathering speed in a steep dive, racing the ball- wind whistled in her ears, mingled with the screams of people watching - she stretched out her hand - a foot from the ground she caught it, just in time to pull her broom straight, and she toppled gently onto the grass with the Remembrall clutched safely in her fist.**_

"Yes!" cheered shinobi and wizards alike. Smiling at the grin plastered on the small brunette's face. The first they had seen.

_**"AMARYLLIS POTTER!"**_

"Uh oh" muttered Sirius "McGonagall"

_**Her heart sank faster than she'd just dived. Professor McGonagall was running toward them. She got to her feet, trembling.**_

_**"Never - in all my time at Hogwarts -"**_

_**Professor McGonagall was almost speechless with shock, and her glasses flashed furiously, "- how dare you - might have broken your neck -"**_

_**"It wasn't her fault, Professor -"**_

_**"Be quiet, Miss Patil**_

_**"But Malfoy -"**_

_**"That's enough, Mr. Weasley. Potter, follow me, now."**_

_**Amaryllis caught sight of Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle's triumphant faces as she left, walking numbly in Professor McGonagall's wake as she strode toward the castle. she was going to be expelled, she just knew it. She wanted to say something to defend herself, but there seemed to be something wrong with her voice. Professor McGonagall was sweeping along without even looking at her; she had to jog to keep up. Now she'd done it. She hadn't even lasted two weeks. She'd be packing her bags in ten minutes. What would the Dursleys say when she turned up on the doorstep?**_

_**Up the front steps, up the marble staircase inside, and still Professor McGonagall didn't say a word to her. By now Amaryllis had come to the conclusion that she would run away rather than face the Dursley's again. She had enough gold in her vault. All she needed was to sneak out to London empty the contents of what she had in Gringotts and make a run for it. **_

_**She watched a McGonagall wrenched open doors and marched along corridors with Amaryllis trotting miserably behind her. Maybe she was taking her to Dumbledore. She thought of Hagrid, expelled but allowed to stay on as gamekeeper. Perhaps she could be Hagrid's assistant. Her stomach twisted as she imagined it, watching Ron and the others becoming wizards and witches, while she stumped around the grounds carrying Hagrid's bag.**_

"Your daughter can be a bit over dramatic" commented Sakumo dryly highly amused at the girl's inner commentary. It was obvious by the face of the Sensei that although worried for the girl the woman was immensely pleased with what she saw.

_**Professor McGonagall stopped outside a classroom. She opened the door and poked her head inside.**_

_**"Excuse me, Professor Flitwick, could I borrow Wood for a moment?"**_

_**Wood? thought Amaryllis, bewildered; was Wood a cane she was going to use on him? But Wood turned out to be a person, a burly fifth-year boy who came out of Flitwick's class looking confused.**_

_**"Follow me, you two," said Professor McGonagall, and they marched on up the corridor, Wood looking curiously at Amaryllis.**_

_**"In here."**_

_**Professor McGonagall pointed them into a classroom that was empty except for Peeves, who was busy writing rude words on the blackboard. "Out, Peeves!" she barked. Peeves threw the chalk into a bin, which clanged loudly, and he swooped out cursing. Professor McGonagall slammed the door behind him and turned to face the two boys.**_

_**"Potter, this is Oliver Wood. Wood - I've found you a Seeker."**_

_**Wood's expression changed from puzzlement to delight.**_

As did James' as heard of his daughter's placement. Whooping with joy the man grabbed Padfoot and the two proceeded to do a small victory jib before weight of Atropos's glare sent them back to their seats.

_**"Are you serious, Professor?"**_

_**"Absolutely," said Professor McGonagall crisply. "The girls' a natural. I've never seen anything like it. Was that your first time on a broomstick, Potter?"**_

_**Amaryllis nodded silently. She didn't have a clue what was going on, but she didn't seem to be being expelled, and some of the feeling started coming back to her legs.**_

_**"She caught that thing in his hand after a fifty-foot dive," Professor McGonagall told Wood. "Didn't even scratch herself. Charlie Weasley couldn't have done it."**_

_**Wood was now looking as though all his dreams had come true at once. "Ever seen a game of Quidditch, Potter?" he asked excitedly.**_

_**"Wood's captain of the Gryffindor team," Professor McGonagall explained.**_

_**"She's just the build for a Seeker, too," said Wood, now walking around Amaryllis and staring at her.**_

"Hey eyes off my daughter creep"

_**"Light - speedy - we'll have to get her a decent broom, Professor - a Nimbus Two Thousand or a Cleansweep Seven, I'd say."**_

_**I shall speak to Professor Dumbledore and see if we can't bend the first-year rule. Heaven knows, we need a better team than last year. Flattened in that last match by Slytherin, I couldn't look Severus Snape in the face for weeks..."**_

_**It wasn't until the later that night at dinner that Amaryllis realized that she had forgotten to thank McGonagall for helping her onto the team. After being congratulated by Fred and George for being the youngest seeker in a century, despite the fact that Wood wanted to keep her involvement a secret until the first match, apparently they were beaters for the team so were one of the first to know.**_

_**Amaryllis was about to rise to thank her when someone turned up: Malfoy, flanked by Crabbe and Goyle.**_

_**"Having a last meal, Potter? When are you getting the train back to the Muggles?"**_

_**"You're a lot braver now that you're back on the ground and you've got your little friends with you," said Amaryllis coolly not rising to the bait. There was of course nothing at all little about Crabbe and Goyle, but as the High Table was full of teachers, neither of them could do more than crack their knuckles and scowl.**_

_**"I'd take you on anytime on my own," said Malfoy. "Tonight, if you want. Wizard's duel. Wands only - no contact. What's the matter? Never heard of a wizard's duel before, I suppose?"**_

_**"Of course she has," said Ron, wheeling around. "I'm her second, who's yours?"**_

"You stupid boy" shouted James "how dare you agree on her behalf for a fight of that nature"

The shinobi in the room quickly realized that the implications of a duel ran far deeper than that of a spar and glared at the image of the gangly redhead with their wizarding allies.

_**Malfoy looked at Crabbe and Goyle, sizing them up. "Crabbe," he said. "Midnight all right? We'll meet you in the trophy room; that's always unlocked."**_

_**When Malfoy had gone, Ron and Amaryllis looked at each other. "What is a wizard's duel?" said Amaryllis tentively, having skipped that part in her culture books deeming them unimportant. "And what do you mean, you're my second?"**_

_**"Well, a second's there to take over if you die," said Ron casually, getting started at last on his cold pie. Catching the look on Amaryllis's face, he added quickly, "But people only die in proper duels, you know, with real wizards. The most you and Malfoy'll be able to do is send sparks at each other. Neither of you knows enough magic to do any real damage. I bet he expected you to refuse, anyway."**_

_**"And what if I wave my wand and nothing happens?"**_

_**"Throw it away and punch him on the nose," Ron suggested. **_

"_**He said no contact though—"**_

_**"Excuse me." They both looked up. It was Hermione Granger.**_

_**"Can't a person eat in peace in this place?" said Ron.**_

_**Hermione ignored him and spoke to Amaryllis. "I couldn't help overhearing what you and Malfoy were saying -"**_

"It really isn't any of that girl's business" said Minato with a frown "If she is trying to make friends she is going about it the wrong way". The girl reminded him of Kurama Sayu the kunochi of the year from his class at the Academy. Thought that books were the highest authority and used the knowledge that she had read to lord over others. Minato knew from experience that innovation often saved a shinobi's life. Book smarts were great and all that, but you had to know when to use them and when to rely on your own instincts. Hopefully, this Hermione learnt her lesson before it came back to bite her in the ass.

"_**I wasn't saying anything" defended Amaryllis of her dorm mate.**_

_**"Bet you could," Ron muttered.**_

_**"-and you mustn't go wandering around the school at night, think of the points you'll lose Gryffindor if you're caught, and you're bound to be. It's really very selfish of you."**_

_**"And it's really none of your business," said Amaryllis.**_

_**"Good-bye," said Ron.**_

_**Amaryllis left the two to their bickering to head towards McGonagall's office to thank the woman. She noticed the door slightly a jar when she arrived and voices on the other side. Resigning herself to wait until the meeting concluded Amaryllis leaned again a free space of wall. She couldn't help but overhear the conversation.**_

"_**I'm sorry Mrs. Midgeon, but there is simply no room for Eloise in Gryffindor tower as it now stands. The first year girl dormitories are full".**_

"—_**But surely there must be another option".**_

_**Amarayllis could hear the hesitation in the Deputy Headmistresses voice as she began "Well … I could always give her the spare bed in the boys dorms".**_

"_**Absolutely not!"**_

"_**But mum!" came a childish whine " I really want to go to Hogwarts".**_

"_**No, I'm sorry Eloise but that is simply unacceptable"**_

_**Just than Amaryllis felt a heavy hand fall onto her shoulder and lead her into the room. Staring at the man behind her she gazed into the twinkling eyes of one Albus Dumbledore; the Headmaster. He struck an imposing figure despite his oddly colored robes.**_

Many laughed at the image of the man in front of them agreeing.

_**All the same, Amaryllis could practically feel the power radiating off the man. In a grandfatherly voice the man volunteered "Good thing Amaryllis is here to assent to the switch herself"**_

"My daughter is not moving!"

"_**-But I didn't want" Amaryllis started. There was no way in hell she wanted to room with the boys. Piers Polkiss's and Dudley's gangs' constant peeping had made her wary of the gender's overall company. She could handle hanging out with the Weasleys and Neville between classes, but …sleeping. That wasn't something she was comfortable with.**_

_**Cutting off her reply a small freckle girl launched herself at Amaryllis "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" cheering all the while. Admist the thank yous from mother and daughter Amaryllis was ushered out before she could protest. It wasn't what you'd call the perfect end to the day, Amaryllis thought, as she lay awake much later listening to Lavender and Parvarti falling asleep.**_

"Does that set off any warnings for you?" Shikaku asked the room, pensive.

Sirius leaned back in his chair thoughtfully "You know I don't want to think ill of Dumbledore, but he's done some pretty suspicious things so far that we've seen".

James who was busy scribbling away muttering about evil boys and their wicked ways looked up to follow the conversation. His father had always warned him about the old man, questioning his motives, but James was adamant that Dumbledore was their best shot at winning the war. As far as he was concerned every man and woman was flawed in some way, the Headmaster was no exception. His parents were merely over-reacting due to the fact that sometimes the old man swept things that happened at his school under the rug, such as the Whomping Willow incident or the early Death Eater recruiting that was rumored to be running at Hogwarts. Now however, he wondered if he should have heeded his parent's warnings.

Sakumo added his two knuts into the conversation "He dropped Amaryllis off at the Dursley's, sent the Gamekeeper rather than a qualified witch or wizard to deliver her letter, when Lily was telling Kakashi this morning all about how muggle children were indoctrinated into the wizarding world; she made it sound as if each child was visited by a qualified sensei, and now he wants her to make her bunk with males. What's his motive?"

"This is highly suspicious"

"We will have to just"

"Wait"

"And see" responded the Prewetts.

_**Ron had spent all evening giving her advice such as "If he tries to curse you, you'd better dodge it, because I can't remember how to block them."**_

"Moron"

_**There was a very good chance they were going to get caught by Filch or Mrs. Norris, and Amaryllis felt she was pushing her luck, breaking another school rule today. On the other hand, Malfoys sneering face kept looming up out of the darkness - this was her big chance to beat Malfoy face-to-face. She couldn't miss it.**_

_**"Half-past eleven," she muttered to herself watching her alarm, "I'd better go."**_

_**Pulling on her bathrobe and picking up her wand she met Ron in the common room still a bit sulky at his volunteering her for a duel. The chance to beat Malfoy was great, but she did rather like her sleep as well and now that it was nearing midnight she almost thought that sleep was the better choice. Almost. The two crept across the Gryffindor common room. A few embers were still glowing in the fireplace, turning all the armchairs into hunched black shadows. **_

_**They had almost reached the portrait hole when a voice spoke from the chair nearest them, "I can't believe you're going to do this, Amaryllis."**_

_**A lamp flickered on. It was Hermione Granger, wearing a pink bathrobe and a frown.**_

_**"You!" said Ron furiously. "Go back to bed!"**_

_**"I almost told your brother," Hermione snapped, "Percy - he's a prefect, he'd put a stop to this."**_

"She is really crossing the line" Minato said again, getting annoyed at her behavior.

_**Amaryllis couldn't believe anyone could be so interfering.**_

"Me either pup, hex her"

_**"Come on," she said to Ron. She pushed open the portrait of the Fat Lady and climbed through the hole.**_

_**Hermione wasn't going to give up that easily. She followed Ron through the portrait hole, hissing at them like an angry goose.**_

_**"Don't you care about Gryffindor, do you only care about yourselves, I don't want Slytherin to win the house cup, and you'll lose all the points I got from Professor McGonagall for knowing about Switching Spells."**_

_**"Go away." Said ron.**_

"_**I earned more points than you if I remember" Amaryllis stated lightly, annoyed at her roommate's nagging. **_

_**Hermione bristled at the fact that Amaryllis and she were neck and neck in all of their classes.**_

"That's my girl, smart like her daddy!" cheered James.

"Isn't your wife a genius?" asked Shikaku innocently getting a kick at watching the bositrious man's face comically turn into a mock depression.

Getting in on the joke Sirius added "Prongs here, is just luck is all. Lily is the brains of the operation"

Holding his heart as if mortally wounded James fell back dramatically into his chair "Et Tu Padfoot?"

_**"All right, but I warned you, you just remember what I said when you're on the train home tomorrow, you're so -"**_

_**But what they were, they didn't find out. Hermione had turned to the portrait of the Fat Lady to get back inside and found herself facing an empty painting. The Fat Lady had gone on a nighttime visit and Hermione was locked out of Gryffindor tower.**_

_**"Now what am I going to do?" she asked shrilly.**_

_**"That's your problem," said Ron. "We've got to go, we're going to be late."**_

_**They hadn't even reached the end of the corridor when Hermione caught up with them.**_

_**"I'm coming with you," she said.**_

_**"You are not."**_

_**"D'you think I'm going to stand out here and wait for Filch to catch me?**_

_**If he finds all three of us I'll tell him the truth, that I was trying to stop you, and you can back me up."**_

_**"You've got some nerve -" said Ron loudly.**_

_**"Shut up, both of you!" said Amaryllis sharply. I heard something."**_

_**It was a sort of snuffling.**_

_**"Mrs. Norris?" breathed Ron, squinting through the dark.**_

_**It wasn't Mrs. Norris. It was Neville. He was curled up on the floor, fast asleep, but jerked suddenly awake as they crept nearer.**_

_**"Thank goodness you found me! I've been out here for hours, I couldn't remember the new password to get in to bed."**_

_**"Keep your voice down, Neville. The password's 'Pig snout' but it won't help you now, the Fat Lady's gone off somewhere."**_

_**"How's your arm?" said Amaryllis.**_

_**"Fine," said Neville, showing them. "Madam Pomfrey mended it in about a minute."**_

_**"Good - well, look, Neville, we've got to be somewhere, we'll see you later -"**_

_**"Don't leave me!" said Neville, scrambling to his feet, "I don't want to stay here alone, the Bloody Baron's been past twice already."**_

"That's way too many for an infiltration mission" said Sakumo "The chances of them getting caught go up exponentially with each solider they add".

"They aren't soldiers" reminded Minato.

Sakumo shrugged unconcerned, an infiltration mission was an infiltration mission regardless of who operated it.

_**Ron looked at his watch and then glared furiously at Hermione and Neville.**_

_**"If either of you get us caught, I'll never rest until I've learned that Curse of the Bogies Quirrell told us about, and used it on you.**_

_**Hermione opened her mouth, perhaps to tell Ron exactly how to use the Curse of the Bogies, but Amaryllis hissed at her to be quiet and beckoned them all forward.**_

_**They flitted along corridors striped with bars of moonlight from the high windows. At every turn Amaryllis expected to run into Filch or Mrs. Norris, but they were lucky. They sped up a staircase to the third floor and tiptoed toward the trophy room.**_

_**Malfoy and Crabbe weren't there yet. The crystal trophy cases glimmered where the moonlight caught them. Cups, shields, plates, and statues winked silver and gold in the darkness. Amaryllis looked around eagerly itching to explore the room. She had heard her father played quidditich perhaps one of these cups had his name on it? Or her mothers. They edged along the walls, keeping their eyes on the doors at either end of the room. Amaryllis took out her wand in case Malfoy leapt in and started at once. The minutes crept by.**_

"It's a setup" said Gideon annoyed at the blonde boy and his sister's son.

_**"He's late, maybe he's chickened out," Ron whispered.**_

_**Then a noise in the next room made them jump. Amaryllis had only just raised her wand when they heard someone speak -and it wasn't Malfoy.**_

_**"Sniff around, my sweet, they might be lurking in a corner."**_

_**It was Filch speaking to Mrs. Norris. Horror-struck, Amaryllis waved madly at the other three to follow her as quickly as possible; they scurried silently toward the door, away from Filch's voice. Neville's robes had barely whipped round the corner when they heard Filch enter the trophy room.**_

_**"They're in here somewhere," they heard him mutter, "probably hiding."**_

_**"This way!" Amaryllis mouthed to the others and, petrified, they began to creep down a long gallery full of suits of armor. They could hear Filch getting nearer. Neville suddenly let out a frightened squeak and broke into a run -he tripped, grabbed Ron around the waist, and the pair of them toppled right into a suit of armor. The clanging and crashing were enough to wake the whole castle**_

_**"RUN!" Amaryllis yelled, and the four of them sprinted down the gallery, not looking back to see whether Filch was following - they swung around the doorpost and galloped down one corridor then another, Amaryllis in the lead, without any idea where they were or where they were going - they ripped through a tapestry and found themselves in a hidden passageway, hurtled along it and came out near their Charms classroom, which they knew was miles from the trophy room.**_

_**"I think we've lost him," Amaryllis panted, leaning against the cold wall and wiping her forehead. **_

_**Neville was bent double, wheezing and spluttering.**_

_**I - told -you," Hermione gasped, clutching at the stitch in her chest, "I - told - you."**_

_**"We've got to get back to Gryffindor tower," said Ron, "quickly as possible."**_

_**"Malfoy tricked you," Hermione said to Amaryllis. **_

_**Amaryllis rolled her eyes at that, as if she didn't already figure that out. **_

_**"You realize that, don't you? He was never going to meet you - Filch knew someone was going to be in the trophy room, Malfoy must have tipped him off."**_

_**Amaryllis already knew that the girl was right, but she wasn't going to tell her that. Bad enough she harped on Amaryllis everytime that she was first to complete a spell. Hermione may have talked as if she swallowed her textbooks, but Amaryllis was a natural at the practical work. Something the bushy haired girl never appreciated.**_

_**"Let's go."**_

_**It wasn't going to be that simple. They hadn't gone more than a dozen paces when a doorknob rattled and something came shooting out of a classroom in front of them.**_

_**It was Peeves. He caught sight of them and gave a squeal of delight.**_

_**"Shut up, Peeves - please - you'll get us thrown out." Peeves cackled.**_

_**"Wandering around at midnight, Ickle Firsties? Tut, tut, tut. Naughty, naughty, you'll get caughty."**_

_**"Not if you don't give us away, Peeves, please."**_

_**"Should tell Filch, I should," said Peeves in a saintly voice, but his eyes glittered wickedly. "It's for your own good, you know."**_

_**"Get out of the way," snapped Ron, taking a swipe at Peeves this was a big mistake.**_

The twins, James, and Sirius all groaned knowing that Peeves wasn't going to help the children now.

_**"STUDENTS OUT OF BED!" Peeves bellowed, "STUDENTS OUT OF BED DOWN THE**_

_**CHARMS CORRIDOR"**_

_**Ducking under Peeves, they ran for their lives, right to the end of the corridor where they slammed into a door - and it was locked.**_

_**"This is it!" Ron moaned, as they pushed helplessly at the door, "We're done for! This is the end!" They could hear footsteps, Filch running as fast as he could toward Peeves's shouts.**_

_**"Oh, move over," Hermione snarled. **_

_**She went to grab Amaryllis's wand only for her hand to be slapped away. Gasping, outraged at Amaryllis for hitting her she had to be pushed into the room when Amaryllis tapped the lock, and whispered, 'Alohomora!"**_

"You NEVER take someone else's wand without permission" Gideon snarled.

"Even the muggleborns know that rule when they first arrive" Fabian added insulted for Amaryllis.

Hermione had slighted the girl badly with that breach of conduct. It was hardly a life threatening situation so the girl had no excuses for her behavior. Touching another's wand was personal and unless you were in battle only those with express permission could handle another's wand.

_**The lock clicked and the door swung open - they piled through it, shut it quickly, and pressed their ears against it, listening.**_

_**"Which way did they go, Peeves?" Filch was saying. "Quick, tell me."**_

_**"Say 'please."'**_

_**"Don't mess with me, Peeves, now where did they go?"**_

_**"Shan't say nothing if you don't say please," said Peeves in his annoying singsong voice.**_

_**"All right -please."**_

_**"NOTHING! Ha haaa! Told you I wouldn't say nothing if you didn't say please! Ha ha! Haaaaaa!" And they heard the sound of Peeves whooshing away and Filch cursing in rage.**_

_**"He thinks this door is locked," Amaryllis whispered. "I think we'll be okay - get off, Neville!" For Neville had been tugging on the sleeve of Amaryllis's bathrobe for the last minute.**_

_**"What?" Amaryllis turned around - and saw, quite clearly, what. For a moment, she**_

_**was sure she'd walked into a nightmare - this was too much, on top of everything that had happened so far.**_

_**They weren't in a room, as he had supposed. They were in a corridor. The forbidden corridor on the third floor. And now they knew why it was forbidden.**_

"What forbidden corridor" asked Minato thinking incorrectly that it was just another part of the culture that he didn't understand.

"What Atropos forgot to mention in her hurry to get her knitting straighten out" came Thanatos' bored drawl ignoring the glare from the Fates at his knitting slight "Is that at the beginning feast Dumbledore had announced that the third floor corridor was forbidden, unless one wanted to suffer a…how did her put it. Oh yes – suffer a most painful death" he concluded amusedly watching the group's reaction. He may need their help more than anybody else in this room, but that didn't stop him from deriving humor from their plight.

James sputtered "and you are just mentioning this now?"

Atropos shrugged unapologetic and replied "I forgot".

_**They were looking straight into the eyes of a monstrous dog, a dog that filled the whole space between ceiling and floor. It had three heads.**_

"That's a Cerberus!" yelled James completely freaking out at the sight of one bearing down on his daughter.

Poor shmuck Thanatos thought amused. If a Cerberus is enough to make him panic what will he do when he sees the Hungarian Horntail or the Basilisk?

_**Three pairs of rolling, mad eyes; three noses, twitching and quivering in their direction; three drooling mouths, saliva hanging in slippery ropes from yellowish fangs. It was standing quite still, all six eyes staring at them, and Amaryllis knew that the only reason they weren't already dead was that their sudden appearance had taken it by surprise, but it was quickly getting over that, there was no mistaking what those thunderous growls meant.**_

Eris wondered where she could find one; thinking about how much fun it would be to raise one as her own. After some thought she realized that much more discord would occur if she just "borrowed" Hades. She giggled at the thought of the surly Olympian searching for his lost guard. Yes, she liked that thought very much.

_**Amaryllis groped for the doorknob - between Filch and death, she'd take Filch.**_

"Good choice" agreed Sirius panicked.

_**They fell backward - Amaryllis slammed the door shut, and they ran, they almost flew, back down the corridor. Filch must have hurried off to look for them somewhere else, because they didn't see him anywhere, but they hardly cared - all they wanted to do was put as much space as possible between them and that monster. **_

Sirius nodded his head fervently, while James was debating on the best method to kill the headmaster with. The Cerberus was the last straw for him. He knew that it would take Sirius a bit more convincing, but his gut was telling him that the two of them had been taken for fools by the old man. Something was going on in Hogwarts and James bet that that old man was at the center of it.

_**They didn't stop running until they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady on the seventh floor.**_

_**"Where on earth have you all been?" she asked, looking at their bathrobes hanging off their shoulders and their flushed, sweaty faces.**_

_**"Never mind that - pig snout, pig snout," panted Amaryllis, and the portrait swung forward. They scrambled into the common room and collapsed, trembling, into armchairs.**_

_**It was a while before any of them said anything. Neville, indeed, looked as if he'd never speak again.**_

_**"What do they think they're doing, keeping a thing like that locked up in a school?" said Ron finally. "If any dog needs exercise, that one does."**_

_**Hermione had got both her breath and her bad temper back again. "You don't use your eyes, any of you, do you?" she snapped still furious that Amaryllis had slapped her hand away. "Didn't you see**_

_**what it was standing on.**_

"A trapdoor" intoned Sakumo, Minato, Shikaku, and the Prewett twins knowing that the girl was about to unfairly fly off the handle at Amaryllis again.

They weren't all that interested in the trapdoor at the moment, the children's lives held more importance. Not only that, they knew that they would find out the answer to what lie beneath that floor eventually, as Atropos wasn't showing them memories needlessly. If they saw it, it was important. They could wait for that particular answer.

_**"The floor?" Amaryllis suggested. "I wasn't looking at its feet, I was too busy with its heads."**_

_**"No, not the floor. It was standing on a trapdoor. It's obviously guarding something." She stood up, glaring at them. I hope you're pleased with yourselves. We could all have been killed - or worse, expelled. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to bed."**_

_**Ron stared after her, his mouth open.**_

_**"No, we don't mind," he said. "You'd think we dragged her along, wouldn't you.**_

_**But Hermione had given Amaryllis something else to think about as she climbed back into bed. The dog was guarding something... What had Hagrid said? Gringotts was the safest place in the world for something you wanted to hide - except perhaps Hogwarts. It looked as though Amaryllis had found out where the grubby little package from vault seven hundred and thirteen was. She wondered idly if it was worth the trouble of tackling a Cerberus to steal it. She had been very good this month keeping herself from snatching anything more than some sugar quills from Hermione's trunk as a passive-aggressive sort of punishment for being so infuriating. That and she was hungry.**_

James shook his head fondly at his daughter's klepto habits.

_**Malfoy couldn't believe his eyes when he saw that Amaryllis and Ron were still at Hogwarts the next day, looking tired but perfectly cheerful. Indeed, by the next morning Amaryllis and Ron thought that meeting the three-headed dog had been an excellent adventure, and they were quite keen to have another one. In the meantime, Amaryllis filled Ron in about the package that seemed to have been moved from Gringotts to Hogwarts, and they spent a lot of time wondering what could possibly need such heavy protection. **_

_**"It's either really valuable or really dangerous," said Ron.**_

"Or both" said Shikaku

_**"Or both," said Amaryllis.**_

_**But as all they knew for sure about the mysterious object was that it was about two inches long, they didn't have much chance of guessing what it was without further clues. **_

_**Neither Neville nor Hermione showed the slightest interest in what lay underneath the dog and the trapdoor. All Neville cared about was never going near the dog again. Hermione was now refusing to speak to Amaryllis and Ron, but she was such a bossy know-it-all that they saw this as an added bonus. All they really wanted now was a way of getting back at Malfoy, and to their great delight, just such a thing arrived in the mail that very morning.**_

_**As the owls flooded into the Great Hall as usual, everyone's attention was caught at once by a long, thin package carried by six large screech owls. Amaryllis was just as interested as everyone else to see what was in this large parcel, and was amazed when the owls soared down and dropped it right in front of her, knocking his bacon to the floor. They had hardly fluttered out of the way when another owl dropped a letter on top of the parcel.**_

_**Amaryllis ripped open the letter first, which was lucky, because it said:**_

_**DO NOT OPEN THE PARCEL AT THE TABLE.**_

_**It contains your new Nimbus Two Thousand, but I don't want everybody knowing you've got a broomstick or they'll all want one. Oliver Wood will meet you tonight on the Quidditch field at seven o'clock for your first training session.**_

_**~Professor McGonagall**_

"A Nimbus Two Thousand" breathed the wizards as one each a fan of the sport and an avid flyer. They hoped that at least one of the scenes they were watching would include flying.

_**Amaryllis had difficulty hiding her glee as she handed the note to Ron to read.**_

_**"A Nimbus Two Thousand!" Ron moaned enviously. "I've never even touched one."**_

_**They left the hall quickly, wanting to unwrap the broomstick in private before their first class, but halfway across the entrance hall they found the way upstairs barred by Crabbe and Goyle. Malfoy seized the package from Amaryllis and felt it.**_

_**"That's a broomstick," he said, throwing it back to Amaryllis with a mixture of jealousy and spite on his face. "You'll be in for it this time, Potter, first years aren't allowed them."**_

_**Ron couldn't resist it. "It's not any old broomstick," he said, "it's a Nimbus Two Thousand. What did you say you've got at home, Malfoy, a Comet Two Sixty?" **_

_**Ron grinned at Amaryllis. "Comets look flashy, but they're not in the same league as the Nimbus."**_

_**"What would you know about it, Weasley, you couldn't afford half the handle," Malfoy snapped back. "I suppose you and your brothers have to save up twig by twig."**_

_**Before Ron could answer, Professor Flitwick appeared at Malfoy's elbow.**_

_**"Not arguing, I hope, boys?" he squeaked.**_

_**"Potter's been sent a broomstick, Professor," said Malfoy quickly.**_

_**"Yes, yes, that's right," said Professor Flitwick, beaming at Amaryllis. "Professor McGonagall told me all about the special circumstances, Potter. And what model is it?"**_

_**"A Nimbus Two Thousand, sit," said Amaryllis, fighting not to laugh at the look of horror on Malfoy's face. "And it's really thanks to Malfoy here that I've got it," she added.**_

Everyone laughed at the girl's cheek.

_**Amaryllis and Ron headed upstairs, smothering their laughter at Malfoy's obvious rage and confusion. **_

_**"Well, it's true," Amaryllis chortled as they reached the top of the marble staircase, "If he hadn't stolen Neville's Remembrall I wouln't be on the team..."**_

_**"So I suppose you think that's a reward for breaking rules?" came an angry voice from just behind them. Hermione was stomping up the stairs, looking disapprovingly at the package in Amaryllis's hand.**_

_**"I thought you weren't speaking to us?" said Amaryllis.**_

_**"Yes, don't stop now," said Ron, "it's doing us so much good."**_

_**Hermione marched away with her nose in the air.**_

"_**You head on without me Ron – I have to go chat with McGonagall about something"**_

"_**You're not going to ask about lessons are you?" asked Ron appalled. He was constantly trying to pull her attention away from work or distract her during class deeming it unimportant. Amaryllis however was rarely swayed away for more than a round of chess at a time. Magic she had already decided was her ticket away from the Dursleys no way was she going to slack off just to pretend to lose to Ron at wizard's chess. He had gotten sulky the first time she had played and beaten him, not appreciating her unorthodox methods. Now when they played Amaryllis found it easier to just lose. **_

"Why is my daughter friends with this pillock?"

"She was a bullied kid. He is her first friend, she will probably put up with a lot before she gets fed up" responded Shikaku logically. "She doesn't realize that friendships are supposed to be an even two-way companionship yet".

Vowing to change the situation James turned his attention back to the image.

"_**No-, I just want to thank her. You know, for this" Amaryllis waved the broom in her hand**_

"_**Oh-I dunno why you would, but alright mate" Ron started off to the tower "Hey can I take a ride on that later"**_

"_**Sure after practice I'll let you have a go"**_

"_**Great thanks Mate!" with that Ron disappeared up the stairs.**_

_**Amaryllis wasn't entirely truthful when she had told Ron about the broom earlier. True she still hadn't had the chance to thank Professor McGonagall yet for admitting her on the team and now her broom, but she had been thinking quite hard about her rooming situation over the past twelve hours and she had managed to come to a solution. Fervently wishing that her Head of House would accept her proposal she raised her hand and knocked at the office door she had just arrived at.**_

"_**Come in" came the stern voice of her Professor inside. Adjusting her glasses slightly to see who was at the door she said "Oh Potter – what can I help you with. I see you've received your new broom" she gestured towards the package Amaryllis still carried "Better put that in your dorm before anybody else catches site of it. I heard Wood still wants to keep your inclusion on the team a secret".**_

"_**Yes, mam I plan on heading to the tower after this took put it away and gather my books"**_

"_**Well you better hurry up Potter next class starts in twenty minutes" she raised her eye brows expectantly recognizing the hand running through her hair as a nervous reaction shared by her father.**_

James ran his hand embarrassed, only to catch himself mid-action and hastily put his hand back in his lap.

Padfoot sniggered catching his friend's action.

"_**Well last night, when Dumbledore-"**_

"_**Professor Dumbledore" her teacher corrected.**_

"_**Right, sorry. Professor Dumbledore volunteered me to sleep in the boys' dorm. Well I never really agreed to that switch and I wasn't planning on"**_

"_**If you were uncomfortable Potter why didn't you speak up?"**_

"_**Well you see…that girl she kept hugging me and her mom kept thanking me over and over and over"**_

_**Raising her hand to stop Amaryllis' nervous babble McGonagall said "I get it, but I'm afraid the paperwork has already been approved. Miss Midgeon is set to arrive tonight with her things."**_

_**Unwilling to let it go Amaryllis interjected before her teacher could give her an outright no "I thought of that Professor and you see I noticed that the second year girl's dorm has an extra bed in it. I wouldn't mind bunking there" seeing McGonagall hesitate she decided to open up a little to convince her head of house "You see my cousin had friends who…well they always use to try and get me when I slept and…well I know that Neville, Ron, Seamus, and Dean aren't bad guys, but I don't…I don't"**_

"_**Say no more Amaryllis" said her Head of House accidently slipping in the use of her first name. Getting up to lay a sympathetic hand on the girls should she crouched down to eye level "It is unprecedented to room with another year, but there are certainly no rules against it. If the girls consent to it I don't see why you can't room with them. In fact I agree that girls and boys shouldn't be rooming together. You're much too young. Now off you go, run along to your next class before Snape docks you points for being late."**_

_**Smiling grateful Amaryllis went to leave the room. Stopping just at the threshold she turned around "Thank you for this and umm I also wanted to thank you for the broom and letting me on the team. I really like to fly" flashing an embarrassed smile McGonagall watched the daughter of her favorite student scamper out of sight.**_

_**Minerva sat back at her desk rubbing her forehead to ease the headache she felt coming on. Picking up a photo on her desk she looked into the eyes of her old best friend Dorea Potter. If only you could see your granddaughter now old friend she mused. Flitwick, Sprout, and Snape even if the latter means it as an insult all say she takes after her father, but I know that mischievous streak was all yours to begin with. She fondly recalled her rebel friend from Slytherin during her Hogwarts years. Constantly getting into trouble. She remembered helping her pack the night she snuck out off campus to secretly marry Charlus Potter causing one of the largest scandals of their generation. You proved them all wrong though, didn't you Dorea. Placing the picture back on her desk she wondered not for the first time about Amaryllis' home life. **_

_**She had protested against Dumbledore placing her there, but in the end had stepped back and allowed it knowing that he could just as easily go around her if she protested too much. Every year she had sent her old friend's daughter a gift for her birthday and Christmas only to not receive a reply. She had a sneaking suspicion that Amaryllis never received her presents, when she saw that she didn't recognize her name when she introduced herself to the new first years before her sorting. Dumbledore as the girl's guardian had volunteered the use of the girl's vaults for the purchase of brooms"**_

"He what?" came the enraged shout of James only to have his mouth covered by Sirius who wanted to hear the rest of the Transfiguration teacher's inner commentary.

"_**But Minerva Monagall refused. It didn't feel right to take the girl's money unknowingly from her. Also, she knew that if she gave the girl a choice she may let others sway her judgment knowing nothing of which broom manufacturer offered the best brooms. She had bought the broom with her own savings knowing in her heart that she was intruding on a valuable rite of passage that was meant for James Potter and his daughter. He was supposed to buy his daughter's first broom, not her. Either way Minerva put in an express order for the Nimbus after carefully going over the catalogs the other afternoon. She didn't have any nieces or grandchildren, her life dedicated to teaching. Spending some of her money on Dorea's granddaughter wasn't going to hurt her bank account at all. Collecting the rest of her books Minerva McGonagall locked up her office behind her on the way to class.**_

James breathed a sigh of relief "At least someone cares, even if she can't do much. Minnie cares".

_**Amaryllis had a lot of trouble keeping her mind on her lessons that day. It kept wandering up to the dormitory where her new broomstick was lying under her bed, or straying off to the Quidditch field where she'd be learning to play that night. She bolted through her dinner that evening without noticing what she was eating, and then rushed upstairs with Ron to unwrap the Nimbus Two Thousand in the empty common room at last.**_

_**"Wow," Ron sighed, as the broomstick rolled onto Amaryllis's bedspread.**_

_**Even Amaryllis, who knew nothing about the different brooms, thought it looked wonderful. Sleek and shiny, with a mahogany handle, it had a long tail of neat, straight twigs and Nimbus Two Thousand written in gold near the top.**_

Sirius smiled at the description of the broom approving of McGonagall's choice.

_**As seven o'clock drew nearer, Amaryllis left the castle and set off in the dusk toward the Quidditch field. She'd never been inside the stadium before. Hundreds of seats were raised in stands around the field so that the spectators were high enough to see what was going on. At either end of the field were three golden poles with hoops on the end. They reminded Amaryllis of the little plastic sticks Muggle children blew bubbles through, except that they were fifty feet high.**_

Ever since hearing of the ability to fly from the gods Sakumo and Minato were excited to witness flying. Minato bouncing in excitement leaned forward in his seat to get a closer look when he saw Amaryllis swing her leg over the broom. Sakumo while not as obvious straightened in his seat and intensified his gaze upon the image belaying his feelings. Shikaku looked at his two comrades with a frown; while he understood their excitement the idea of being separated so far from his shadow unnerved the man.

_**Too eager to fly again to wait for Wood, Amaryllis mounted her broomstick and kicked off from the ground. What a feeling - she swooped in and out of the goal posts and then sped up and down the field. The Nimbus Two Thousand turned wherever she wanted at her lightest touch.**_

_**"Hey, Potter, come down!'**_

_**Oliver Wood had arrived. He was carrying a large wooden crate under his arm. Amaryllis landed next to him.**_

_**"Very nice," said Wood, his eyes glinting. "I see what McGonagall meant... you really are a natural. I'm just going to teach you the rules this evening, then you'll be joining team practice three times a week."**_

_**He opened the crate. Inside were four different-sized balls.**_

_**"Right," said Wood. "Now, Quidditch is easy enough to understand, even if it's not too easy to play. There are seven players on each side. Three of them are called Chasers."**_

_**"Three Chasers," Amaryllis repeated, as Wood took out a bright red ball about the size of a soccer ball.**_

_**"This ball's called the Quaffle," said Wood. "The Chasers throw the Quaffle to each other and try and get it through one of the hoops to score a goal. Ten points every time the Quaffle goes through one of the hoops. Follow me?"**_

_**"The Chasers throw the Quaffle and put it through the hoops to score," Amaryllis recited. "So - that's sort of like basketball on broomsticks with six hoops, isn't it?"**_

_**"What's basketball?" said Wood curiously. **_

_**"Never mind," said Amaryllis quickly.**_

_**"Now, there's another player on each side who's called the Keeper -I'm Keeper for Gryffindor. I have to fly around our hoops and stop the other team from scoring."**_

_**"Three Chasers, one Keeper," said Amaryllis, who was determined to remember it all. "And they play with the Quaffle. Okay, got that. So what are they for?" She pointed at the three balls left inside the box.**_

_**"I'll show you now," said Wood. "Take this." He handed Amaryllis a small club, a bit like a short baseball bat.**_

_**"I'm going to show you what the Bludgers do," Wood said. "These two are the Bludgers."**_

_**He showed Amaryllis two identical balls, jet black and slightly smaller than the red Quaffle. Amaryllis noticed that they seemed to be straining to escape the straps holding them inside the box.**_

_**"Stand back," Wood warned Amaryllis. He bent down and freed one of the Bludgers.**_

_**At once, the black ball rose high in the air and then pelted straight at Amaryllis's face. Amaryllis swung at it with the bat to stop it from breaking her nose, and sent it zigzagging away into the air - it zoomed around their heads and then shot at Wood, who dived on top of it and managed to pin it to the ground.**_

_**"See?" Wood panted, forcing the struggling Bludger back into the crate and strapping it down safely. "The Bludgers rocket around, trying to knock players off their brooms. That's why you have two Beaters on each team - the Weasley twins are ours - it's their job to protect their side from the Bludgers and try and knock them toward the other team. So - think you've got all that?"**_

_**"Three Chasers try and score with the Quaffle; the Keeper guards the goal posts; the Beaters keep the Bludgers away from their team," Amaryllis reeled off. She had been very happy at hearing the twins were on the team. She had had a lot of fun around them, but rarely was able to take advantage of their company due to the gap between their years.**_

Gideon and Fabian smiled at the girl pleased that she wanted to be friends with their boys.

_**"Very good," said Wood.**_

_**"Er - have the Bludgers ever killed anyone?" Amaryllis asked, hoping she sounded offhand.**_

_**"Never at Hogwarts. We've had a couple of broken jaws but nothing worse than that. Now, the last member of the team is the Seeker. That's you. And you don't have to worry about the Quaffle or the Bludgers"**_

"_**- unless they crack my head open."**_

_**"Don't worry, the Weasleys are more than a match for the Bludgers – I mean, they're like a pair of human Bludgers themselves."**_

Faking the sniffles the Prewetts leaned into the men's shoulders next to them; Shikaku and Sirius pretending to cry "That has got to be"

"One of the loveliest complements"

"That we have ever heard"

_**Wood reached into the crate and took out the fourth and last ball. Compared with the Quaffle and the Bludgers, it was tiny, about the size of a large walnut. It was bright gold and had little fluttering silver wings.**_

_**"This," said Wood, "is the Golden Snitch, and it's the most important ball of the lot. It's very hard to catch because it's so fast and difficult to see. It's the Seeker's job to catch it. You've got to weave in and out of the Chasers, Beaters, Bludgers, and Quaffle to get it before the other team's Seeker, because whichever Seeker catches the Snitch wins his team an extra hundred and fifty points, so they nearly always win. That's why Seekers get fouled so much. A game of Quidditch only ends when the Snitch is caught, so it can go on for ages - I think the record is three months, they had to keep bringing on substitutes so the players could get some sleep. "Well, that's it – any questions?"**_

"Ahh that was a good game" James said fondly.

"1570 to 150" said Sirius grumpily.

"At least the Canons caught the switch" James tried to console his friend. Sirius's team never won anything.

_**Amaryllis shook her head. She understood what she had to do all right, it was doing it that was going to be the problem.**_

_**"We won't practice with the Snitch yet," said Wood, carefully shutting it back inside the crate, "it's too dark, we might lose it. Let's try you out with a few of these."**_

_**He pulled a bag of ordinary golf balls out of his pocket and a few minutes later, he and Amaryllis were up in the air, Wood throwing the golf balls as hard as he could in every direction for Amaryllis to catch.**_

_**Amaryllis didn't miss a single one, and Wood was delighted. **_

Those witnessing the scene were quite delighted as well.

_**After half an hour, night had really fallen and they couldn't carry on. "That Quidditch cup'll have our name on it this year," said Wood happily as they trudged back up to the castle. "I wouldn't be surprised if you turn out better than Charlie Weasley, and he could have played for England if he hadn't gone off chasing dragons."**_

_**That night after dinner McGonagall came to collect Amaryllis and escort her to the common room. Looking up at the teacher's table she spied Dumbledore angrily glaring after them. Perhaps he was just having a bad day?**_

"What is his problem?" Sirius wanted to know, confused by the man's behavior.

James subtly opened his notebook and transferred the headmaster's name from "To Maim" over onto the "To Kill" page deftly closing his notebook after doing so as to not catch attention from his friend.

_**She motioned for the second year girls in the room to follow her up the stair. Once everyone was there she began her speech "There are currently too many first year girls in the Gryffindor dorms with Ms. Eloise Midgeon starting tonight" she addressed the confused stares of the second year girls "Ms. Potter here has found herself without a place to stay. I would like a show of hands as to who would find it acceptable if she the spare bed?" After a silent moment where the three girls turned to size her up they all raised their hands in agreement. "Good. Now that that's settled I'll have one of the house elves bring up your things" and with that she exited the room leaving Amaryllis alone with her new dorm mates.**_

"_**Umm hi" she said awkwardly. She noticed one of the brunettes snort at her discomfiture.**_

_**Two of the girls were brunette both short compared to the other girl who was taller than both by half a head. She was blonde and her green eyes were similar to her own, though leaning towards jade rather than emerald. She was very pretty Amaryllis thought, wearing muggle blue jeans and a Manchester Sweatshirt; the other two girls were still in their school robes. **_

_**Sticking out her hand and flashing a friendly smile the blonde introduced herself "Hi I'm Katie Bell and these" she gestured towards the other girls are "LeAnn Cragg and Amber Noel" both girls offered their hands after Katie. **_

_**With a pop Amaryllis' trunk arrived. **_

"_**Well we have a lot of homework to do – see you around" said the brunette identified as LeAnn with a wave both she and the other girl left, leaving just her and Katie.**_

"_**Need help with that?" asked Katie motioning towards her trunk. **_

"_**Umm sure" stuttered Amaryllis unused to the help.**_

_**Amaryllis couldn't remember having a more pleasant conversation with someone her own age. Even Ron for all the time they spent with each other during classes and break hadn't enough in common. She found out that like herself Katie had grown up in the muggle world being a muggleborn. They chatted away about the differences between the two societies. **_

"_**Oh I know" Katie giggled when Amaryllis mentioned the lack of technology at Hogwarts "and all the purebloods tip their nose at them, not realizing that muggle's have invented all sorts of things that surpass some magics".**_

_**Amaryllis voiced her agreement thinking about the telephone compared to owls. She loved Hedwig dearly making a point to visit at least once a day if only for a minute, but she knew that telephones were much faster and more efficient. The two girls talked for what seemed hours. Amaryllis discovered that Katie had just been accepted as a chaser for the quidditich team and had already attended a few practices. **_

"_**Listen" she had said "Wood is a fanatic so you better watch out. I heard from the other girls that dawn practices are normal once the season picks up. The twins are alright and usually are good for a laugh when practices run long". **_

_**Amaryllis soaked up the information like sponge glad she wasn't the only newbie on the team. As she went to sleep she thought that even waking up early tomorrow to complete her Charms essay was worth the time she spent up talking to Katie.**_

James and Sirius smiled happy their pup/fawn had made a friend they approved. That the girl played Quidditich was viewed as a bonus.

"Well I suppose that's it for today" Atropos sighed. Most likely lamenting on mortal needs again "We gave you a break today, but I expect everyone here at nine am tomorrow. No excuses". Packing up her loom to leave with her perpetually silent sisters she was interrupted by Shikaku.

"Wait"

"What do you want?" she demanded impatiently.

"You said we were going in chronological order of our children's lives; displaying the pertinent moments. We haven't watched anything of our children yet" he stated gesturing at Sakumo and Minato as he said it. "Is the age gap between Minatos' and mine's children so large with Amaryllis that they aren't even born yet? And what about Kakashi he can't have honestly lived eleven years without encountering anything of significance?"

"Amaryllis and Naruko are only eight years apart" answered Thanatos for the sisters as they were still silently staring at the lazy shinobi.

Finally, Atropos sat back down. If you want I can start moving the Naruko timeline along. However, I want to get as much of this wizarding nonsense out of the way that I can, so memories in the beginning will be few and far between.

She noticed that the shinobi didn't seem to mind this fact so cautioned "This is my only warning. Many of the early memories that you will witness will be emotionally damaging in nature. There will be more of a gap between the happy memories so if you want to continue I cannot promise that each scene you witness will have a redeeming image to take home to with you each night."

"I understand" came the answer from Minato. He paused and looked around receiving confirmation from both his comrades "but we feel that we need to proceed. Upsetting information is better than no information at all".

An abnormally grave expression crossed the old crone's face "Very well then" looking to the wizards "and is this fine with you" she asked.

"It's only fair" replied James "I would have the hold the same position on the subject if I were in their situation".

Hearing that, Atropos sighed and pulled began tugging at a bright orange string in the one of the larger tangles. Pinching her thumb and forefinger on the thread's very beginning she pulled.

**Sorry for those who wanted a snapshot of Potter Manor in this chapter. Malin Matsdotter was a real person. She was the last witch sentenced to witchcraft in Sweden during the Great Noise. I just made up the fact that she was actually evil and that she died on April Fool's. Who wants to hear the rest of Gideon's story and how Fabian became a second father? The question of Thanatos's motivations was hinted at again. Wonder what he needs the men for so badly. Hermione is took a beating this chapter, but for all those Hermy fans out there you must admit that she can be quite infuriating, especially during the first half of the Philosopher's Stone. Sorry for the whole Eloise Midgeon changing dorm rooms cliché that i've read in numerous fanfics, I hope my little twist was enough to make up for it though. Katie Bell will become an important character.**


	10. Manic Mystery Masked Man

**Herondalefan: I only said that Sasuke and Sakura would take a beating not be repeatedly bashed. Honestly, I haven't completely decided their fates yet. However, I'm def. leaning more towards a more negative treatment of Sakura. Disloyalty gets to me and I consider both of those character's loyalty as pretty weak. So I'm not sure yet.**

**Agrond: Yes HP is beginning its' trek into the AU territory. Luna and the twin's parentage will play a part, but that doesn't mean that they'll be made aware of their parentage. Babyhood…I like that. **

**Prucanisthewaytogo: the twin's aren't Molly's biological children in this story. You'd be surprised at Jame's reaction while he won't be happy or encourage the whole mate scenario he will at least be able to understand the basis of it having a pack type relationship with the Maruders (people inherit some of their animagus' animal traits and Sirius is a dog, and while Remus isn't an animagus he also has wolf characteristics) **

**magicforever39: You have at least half the answer right in concern to Thanatos. Some of the scenes you mentioned may or may not be included during flashbacks, but the actual memories will follow Naruko for the most part, with a bit of Kakashi and Shikamaru thrown in. **

**femaleJoey: Sakumo will play a role in this story wether as just a supporting character to Kakashi or a greater role…well I'm keeping that to myself for now. You'll get your answer in the 2****nd**** part of the story , when the men begin to change the future after to learning of it. **

**lurking247: Thank you. Luna and Katie are both prominent characters. Additional ones will be fleshed out as well, but won't be as important as those two girls.**

**I apologize in advance for any structural mistakes in this chapter I only proof read the grammar and spelling once over. I have too much of a headache for much else. **

**Tell me your thoughts.**

Ch.10

Minato held his breath deathly scared of what he would see. Slowly, as if torturing him the images rose from the luminescent neon orange thread. A bright contrast to Amaryllis's dull gold from before.

The wizards were blessed with their first view of Konoha at dusk as Apollo's narration began.

_**October 10**__**th**__**: It started as a day like any other, but ended in one of the Leaf Village's greatest tragedies.**_

No one liked the sound of where this was heading.

_**In fact it was to be the proudest moment of Yondaime Hokage's life.**_

"Wonder who it is" mused Sakumo thoughtfully. Hopefully it wasn't any of Sarutobi's students; none of them seemed stable enough to handle the job despite their obvious talent.

_**For Minato Namikaze wasn't at his desk buried under paperwork that day.**_

"I..I'm…Hokage?" Minato stuttered shocked. He had been so caught up in his future child's life that he hadn't thought about his lifelong dream of becoming Hokage since hearing the prophecy. That he would have both a family with Kushina and be leader of his village was a dream come true to the young man. Staring transfixed at the image of him that had just appeared; wearing a long coat patterned with flames he barely noticed the congratulations he received from Sakumo and Shikaku, along with the other men after they had received the information on what exactly a Hokage _was_ from Thanatos.

_**Standing at the hidden entrance to the cave outside the village he had carefully selected for this moment. Surrounded by only his most trust ANBU and handpicked medic-nins Minato waited for the birth of his first child.**_

"Umm is it common practice to hide pregnant woman in caves where you all are from" asked Sirius hesitantly. Question the sanity of the action as delicately as was possible ...for him.

Minato paused. It had just occurred to him that confidential information was going to be uncovered to the four wizards, despite their lack of shinobi status or nonexistent clearance level. How were they supposed to control the information that was going to be exposed to the men and their families?

Looking at Atropos apologetically he called for a break in proceedings "Can I have a ten minute conference with my fellow Konoha ninjas?".

Unimpressed Atropos turned to look at him. "After all your whining you already want to call a break?" demanded the goddess brandishing her scissors threateningly at the young blonde, who shrank back in his seat. "What could possibly be so important that you would call to a halt the birth of your oh so precious daughter?" she interrogated mockingly.

Minato hoped that her question was rhetorical, because he wasn't prepared to answer those particulars until he conferred with Sakumo and Shikaku.

Sensing the Namikaze's dilemma Eris decided to aid the kind man. However, Atropos never listened to her suggestions, what she needed was a diversion. Reaching into her pocket she felt around inside the enlarged space, taking stock of her inventory. Tongue poking between her teeth the tiny brunette let her fingers glide over fireworks, a container of locusts; won off Apollo, Some of her infamous Apples of Discord (she giggled momentarily at their feel), an assortment of thumbtacks, and Oh; that would do it.

Ignoring the ongoing harpings of the angry old had Eris carefully withdrew what appeared to be an old raggedy ball of string from her pocket. Discretely using her powers she gently pushed the string across the table towards the women's loom. Careful so as not to alert anyone to her mischief the goddess commanded the string to do her bidding. It wrapped itself tightly around the orange thread and tangling its' other end in the gnarled mass of jumbled threads, furthering the chaos of the bundle. Eris smiled smugly. She knew Ariadne's string was indestructible; even the Fate's scissors couldn't cut it. No, before they could restart the memory they would have to unable that particular material by hand. Happy at thought of discord and a job well done she returned her attention to the tail end of Atropos's rant.

"And I'm tired of all these bathroom breaks to! I haven't gone in over a millennium, certainly you don't need to go all that much. Now, let's stop wasting time and-"but Atropos's rant died off quite suddenly. For when she turned to restart the scene at the cave it wouldn't start. She tried again "What the" stooping down to closer inspect the thread she caught site of the old white string "Who put this here? Eris!"

Eris's attempt at innocence didn't work, as the goddess of discord and strife she simply did not have the ability to pull it off.

Atropos gestured for her two sisters to look at the mess "can you fix it?" she asked of Lachesis angrily.

"Yes but it will take some time. This is Ariadne's string no magic can break it".

Huffing Atropos returned her angry glare to the group "Well…I thought you all wanted a break?". Witnessing their continued silence she yelled "You have a break so use it!".

Jumping quickly Minato made some hasty excuses to the wizards and bid Sakumo and Shikaku to follow him. Stopping at a secluded spot a bit a ways he turned and addressed the two men "We have a problem".

"I assume you're going on about clearance levels?" drawled Shikaku.

Nodding his head he continued "Yes. Confidential information will be exposed about our village why we are here. What shall we do to contain it?"

"Troublesome" Shikaku leaned his head back and closed his eye concentrating "We cannot stop them obtaining the information nor will we know what particulars will be revealed before they will. Anything from our patrol schedules, ANBU code…all our codes really, and mission details are up for exposure".

Picking up the Nara's train of thought Minato kept the discussion going "What we need is a way to contain the information—a guarantee that they wouldn't talk. I doubt eliminating will be an option…and I don't approve of that sort of thing with one's allies if I can help it" Minato trailed off seemingly unwilling to continue his last thought.

"What about a secrecy seal of some sort?" questioned Shikaku "Minato, can you make something like that?".

Minato paused thoughtfully going over the idea "Most of those are harmful to the wearers, often taking away some of the victims freewill. They were originally used on slaves so that their masters could better control them. But, with Kushina's help; together we could probably solve that particular problem".

"The two of you are thinking about this to much" stated Sakumo bluntly. He hadn't said anything until now, his habit of observing first formulating a plan second coming into play. "Recruit them."

"What?" asked Minato nonplused "Can we do that?"

Shikaku wore a considerate expression, quickly running through the hundreds of scenarios this option would offer.

Sakumo shrugged "I don't see why not. Atropos did say that Amaryllis was supposed to help Naruko with her prophecy once the girl was finished with the wizarding one. I don't see how she could guide Minato's daughter unless she had some authority or at the very least citizenship in the Leaf."

"Troublesome. He's right. How are we supposed to recruit them?" turning to Minato the lazy Nara not wanting to deal with it thrust the problem onto the man "Minato as future Hokage you should be in charge of that".

"Wha?-What? Why me?"

"Because you're Hokage"

"I'm not right now"

"It's good practice"

"And if I don't want to practice?" the future Yondaime queried voice rising.

"Being Hokage is about sacrifice-"

"We should all do it" The White Fang interjected smoothly. His comrades were acting like a bunch of children. "I was going to keep it quiet until things here quieted down a bit, but anyways – Kakashi found his mate in Amaryllis last night. Charlus, Dorea, and the twin know. I can work the family angle with the grandparents. Lord Potter wants me to keep the information to myself for the time. Understandable, James" he said nodding towards the man in question across the cavern "is under a ton of pressure at the moment. I say we wait to lean on the man until he gets his legs underneath him a bit".

Minato jumped onto the plan immediately sensing its' benefits …you know for the Leaf he thought to himself …if Naruko was benefited from it at all it was obviously just a bonus. A really great awesome bonus that he wasn't planning for…at all. He wondered if Sarutobi would be open to renovating the old Hagoromo Clan compound for the Potter alliance. Oh wait, he was going to be Hokage; he could renovate them when the time came. Excitedly he said "Yes, that is terrific idea! Shikaku and I can work on the Prewett twins and Black"

"Black will follow the Potters, that much is obvious." Interrupted Shikaku "The wild cards are the Prewetts will they be willing to leave their home?" not waiting for an answer he said addressing Sakumo specifically "I would put most of my effort into the two Potter woman. Everyone noticed how James catered to his wife. If she wants to move to Konoha, he'll go with her. If she doesn't, he'll stay. Simple as that really, the man respects Lily Potter's decisions highly".

"Why Dorea though" questioned Sakumo. "Charlus is head of the family, won't they all follow him?".

Shikaku shook his head in disagreement "For all that they bicker Charlus allows his wife free reign of most decisions. True he may head the clan and from what we seen a great leader, but he likes to organize his family and keep them on track. If you remember from last night and the way he behaved this morning he doesn't necessarily make all of the definitive decisions. Lord Potter just knows how to best organize and direct his families towards the goals they most want to accomplish".

"You make him sound like a PR agent" snickered Minato.

"So I convince Lily and Dorea Potter that Konoha is the best place to live?" asked Sakumo mentally going over how he would approach the two.

Having resumed his composure Minato added "It would benefit us to point out the security of our village to everyone, not only the Potters". Looking seriously at his teammates for a minute he said "We can't assure them absolute safety, we live in a ninja village." He paused gathering his thoughts again "Their country is incredibly disorganized and you witnessed how they operated last night, when confronted with a threat they can't trust their own government. This morning I overheard the Prewett twins lamenting about how due the large division in their society many aurors can't trust their fellow police force to watch their backs. I've been on countless missions with men and woman I couldn't stand and vice versa, but because we're all from Konoha I know that my blind spots are protected".

"You make a good point. I was reading their newspaper this morning. It was filled with wording suspiciously close to propaganda I've seen places like the Mist and Rain distribute. Judging by the way Charlus scowled at the reports I guess that they know that they are reading complete rubbish as well. These are people that are sick of being fed lies. I believe that the danger of associating or working with shinobi is a factor that they can work with if they know that their children will be safer in the long run because they won't lack the same ignorance as others".

"Not to mention persecution runs rampant from what I've observed in those memories" Konoha won't care which parent they received their powers from, nor will they persecute any from the group if they happen to lack a particular aspect of their bloodline" concluded Shikaku.

Minato rubbed his hands together "Great. So that's our plan. We will all highlight the unity of our village and the lace of prejudice shown here. Sakumo will work on the family angle as well." Suddenly he turned nervous sparing glances at Shikaku "About Kushina in the cave…well you I probably did that because-well because"

"Because she is the container of the Kyuubi" answered Shikaku in a tone that suggested he was already bored with the situation and wanting a nap, which Minato conceded he probably was.

"How did you…How could …" stuttered Minato nonplused. "I mean I figured Sakumo would know because he's so old"

"Thanks" commented said man dryly.

"But …but I never told you" whined Minato.

Shikaku shrugged "Troublesome. It wasn't hard to figure—especially after that time she got really angry with Inoichi and her hair split into nine parts" he shuttered at the memory. Woman were scary, especially Kushina.

"Oh. Well okay then" responded the future Hokage when he didn't any of the malice and fear generally associated with the Jinchuriki "So how do we explain that? I'm sure me working on the seal after the birth will be dead giveaway that something is going on there".

"Full disclosure" said Sakumo shocking them all, as the oldest the two had assumed that he would be the most conservative of the group. Logically he added "If we give them the truth now it can only aid us with getting them to live in Konoha. When they find out we lied; which is a great possibility as I'm sure the Biju will be mentioned at the very least in passing from the loom, they will think us no better than their own government".

Speaking again Shikaku agreed with the older man "I concur; most of the fear generated from the mention of Biju is due to ignorance. Explain the concept of Jinchuriki clearly and you won't have any problems".

The men talked a bit longer about what they should do should something classified be mentioned. While confident in their plan to bring the group with them back to Konohagakure they knew that nothing was ever set in stone. That was why Minato and Kushina would quietly work on a set of security seals should they be needed. The role Hokage, the council, clan structure, mission types and civilian/shinobi relations were all brought up and discussed. How should they explain the council? What if the cage bird seal was questioned? How would they justify assignation missions should they show? The list went on.

Unbeknownst to the ninja the wizards were doing something similar on the opposite side of the cave.

"Oi, Prongs. Can we trust these men with the prophecy and stuff regarding Voldemort" asked a concerned Sirius. He wanted to trust the men, he really did, but what happens if they agreed with Voldemort's ideals and took the prophecy to him.

"I don't see why not" responded James unconcerned. "Until they give us a reason to distrust them, we shouldn't worry about it".

"Well I wouldn't say"

"Not to worry, exactly"

"More like. Let's take"

"A wait and see approach" compromised the Prewetts twins.

"They could be invaluable to protecting Amaryllis" pleaded James to his friend, not knowing when the dog animagus had become so distrusting of the ninja.

"I'm not saying their bad people" conceded Sirius, "Just one of their own is currently alone with our children or in my case future children" he explained. This morning he had realized after they took their portkey that only Charlus and Dorea were battle ready. Celeste being pregnant couldn't count on her magic as he had witnessed Lily's often getting away with her. Lily he knew was quite the terror in her own right, knowing a combination of charms that could rival some Black family curses, but she had just given birth. He liked the shinobi just fine, but … he didn't know them well enough to trust his girlfriend's safety to them.

"Sakumo left his son unprotected as well Padfoot" explained James patiently having an idea of where his friend's mind had wondered. Sirius always jealously protected those he loved a byproduct of his former home life at Grimmauld Place.

**War Room, Potter Manor**

"A little to the left dearie. No – now the right. Can you lift that corner over there? Yeah just like that. Now I just need you to shift the whole thing over about five meters"

"—Dorea!" shouted a frustrated Charlus who had been trying to hang the large set of timelines constructed by Lily and Kakashi on the wall "Will you just shut-up and let me hang this thing already?"

"I was only trying to help" huffed his wife in the corner sitting on one of the chairs glass of Chardonnay in hand "I don't know why you have to be so loud about it when I was"

"Dorea!" he shouted again cutting her off. His arm was aching from constantly holding onto the levitation charm having been directing the chart around the room at his wife's leisure for the past ten minutes.

"Well alright" she consented, standing up. "Let it hang sideways for all I care" finishing off her glass she finished "It's nearing dinner round up the others while I alert the house elves".

Knowing he was going to pay for it later Charlus did indeed send a temporary sticking charm on the large timeline causing it to hang sideways upon the wall. It was so long that most of it was also stuck to the ceiling. Pocketing his wand, the man closed the door to the war room with a decisive snap on his way outside to collect the others.

Making his way outside he saw Kushina amusing Fred and George with what she had explained to him earlier as _chakra chains_. The two boys were running around while she chased them down with the chains picking them up only to throw them in the air and catch them again when her chains got to them. It seemed to be an odd version of tag that involved a lot of giggling from the rambunctious two year olds.

"You two boys having fun?" Charlus inquired.

"Yes sir!" the two boys chorused.

"Well it's getting dark out and almost time for dinner so why don't you two go inside and wash up with Bludger here" he gestured to his own personal elf that he had called to him, when walking outside.

"No! We wanna stay!"

"Yeah! We like Kushie's game!"

Seeing the grimace on the woman's face at the nickname Charlus smiled humorously. "Well now I guess you'll just have to stay outside and go without dinner than" he spoke turning around. This bribe having never failed with his son unless the boy was on his broom.

"NO!"

"We'll go!"

"Promise!"

"Mrs. Dorea said there would be pasta!"

"Yeah, we want pasta!"

"PASTA!"

"Well then I guess you boys better hurry inside with Bludger than" he commented lightly.

The two raced off towards the house with the old elf attempting to keep pace.

"You know how to handle children well" commented the redheaded woman next to him.

"I've had practice" Charlus replied thinking of James …and Sirius…and Dorea. He had lots and lots of practice.

"I was able to practice with my chains and entertain them" Kushina commented. Happy that she had gotten some sort of training in today, unlike Kakashi who went for a run around the perimeter after lunch and some light training with his genjutsu.

Kushina had been too busy reading the book that Lily had given her along with showing the woman some basic seals and explaining the concepts. Only Minato had ever been able to keep up with her when discussing her family's talent. She was excited by the prospect of another she could share her love of seals with. Lily had taken to the subject like a fish out of water. That woman was just as brilliant as her own boyfriend. Heading inside to freshen up before dinner she bid Charlus farewell.

Lily was in the potions lab, when Charlus found her. Before he could open his mouth to say anything she held a finger up to her lips in a sshing gesture. Quietly she pointed over towards the corner where Kakashi was sleeping peacefully one hand resting on Amaryllis' tiny basinet. His granddaughter was also sleeping, but Charlus noticed her clutching one of the boy's fingers reflexively as she slept. It would be cute he surmised, if he didn't know that that boy was already planning on stealing away his grandbaby.

Rather harshly he nudged the boy with his foot.

"Charlus Potter!" Lily quietly scolded.

Kakashi blinked owlishly up at the old man who had woken him up.

"Dinner will be ready soon. Family dining room one hour" and with that Charlus scooped Kakashi's mate up and left the lab.

Lily fussed over the boy "I am SO sorry. I don't know what has gotten into him – probably another tif with Dorea – didn't mean anything … Just ignore it".

Together the two cleaned the project that Lily had been doing before. She had been stocking up on basic medical potions, hoping that that the family wouldn't need them, but wanting them on hand just in case. After everything was put away the two parted as they went to their respective rooms for a shower and clean change of clothes.

Meanwhile, Charlus was not washing up, but rather pouring a few fingers of whiskey into his glass lecturing the bundle in his left arm. "Now Amaryllis for the sanity of your father I want you to stop seeing that boy. Don't think I didn't see you holding his hand earlier" he took swig of his drink. "That's blatant fraternizing. So let me lay the ground rules. 1. No boys. 2. Don't upset Grandad. 3. No boys. 4. Don't listen to Grandmum 5. No boys and 6. Listen to rule number 1 as it's the most important and will lead to number 2. "he took another swig and continued "Now I know you don't understand what I'm saying yet, but repetition of these six valuable rules will only strengthen your resolve to follow them over time. " Kissing his granddaughter's head sat in his office chair content to watch little Amaryllis fall back to sleep until dinner.

**The Cave, Somewhere in the Barra**

Clutching the offending white string triumphantly in her hand Atropos called everyone to order. When all the members were back in their seats she said "I trust there won't be any more interruption? No? Good". With that she started up the memory once again.

_**October 10th: It started as a day like any other, but ended in one of the Leaf Village's greatest tragedies.**_

_**In fact it was to be the proudest moment of Yondaime Hokage's life. For Minato Namikaze wasn't at his desk buried under paperwork that day.**_

_**Standing at the hidden entrance to the cave outside the village he had carefully selected for this moment. Surrounded by only his most trust ANBU and handpicked medic-nins Minato waited for the birth of his first child. Once again reaching his chakra out he checked for intruders satisfied he turned to the guards "Well boys I'm heading inside wish me luck".**_

_**Spying the cheeky thumbs up given from the Inu masked ANBU who he knew was Kakashi as he went to leave Minato paused.**_

Doing the math in his head Sakumo accused Minato "You let my son join ANBU at 14!"

Quickly Minato said "No! umm Yes! I mean…I'm not really sure" the poor blonde trailed off at the look of fury displayed on the White Fang's face".

"WE WILL BE HAVING WORDS ON THIS LATER!" the Hatake breathed furious.

_**He asked of the boy "Can you go back to village for me and grab my extra brushes and backup ink. I forgot to pack spares."**_

_**The Inu mask stared back unblinkingly at him before slowly nodding its' consent.**_

"_**And also a couple bowls of ramen for Kushina. She would probably like some after it's over."**_

_**A snort came from behind the mask and Minato knew his apprentice was rolling his eye.**_

"Don't you mean eyes" ask Fabian curiously.

Sakumo who was glaring mutinously at Minato growled "it better be plural".

The future blondaime only just beginning his way into legend quailed under the stair slouching low in his seat.

_**Minato knew that Kakashi was aware he was only sending him out on the menial task to protect him in case something went wrong.**_

Sakumo's glare lessened fractionally, while Minato appeared hopeful that he would not be skewered by the end of this memory.

_**Kakashi may be talented but Minato continued to try to shield him from the harsher missions. To no avail, Kakashi simply was always needed for missions. Frustrated that his pupil was too talented to hide safely in a cushy desk job or menial patrol duty Minato was forced to send his last surviving student on numerous A and S ranked missions. The Third Shinobi War had just claimed too many live, along with Kakashi's innocence he thought ruefully.**_

_**Although if Minato was honest with himself, he rationalized that the young prodigy lost his innocence at seven years of age after his father's controversial death.**_

Eyes flicked over to read the silver haired man's reaction, but his face had been wiped to a blank slate at that last statement.

_**After watching his student disappear into the night Minato continued inside to his lovely wife. Forcing the depressing subject to the back of his mind.**_

"_**How you holding up" he asked the red head running his hand through her hair smiling down at her.**_

"_**Medic says I can start pushing in a few minutes" she responded smiling faintly oblivious to the shean of sweat coating her skin.**_

Minato thought Kushina looked positively radiant.

_**Then another contraction hit and her calm disposition went out the window. Her yell alerted the medic-nins who rushed in at the disturbance "This really hurts ya know!". Panting laboriously she looked imploringly at the elderly medic who was examining her at the foot of the table.**_

_**Looking up the medic-nin soothingly crooned "Okay Kushina, you can start to push…Carefully".**_

_**Minato lifted his wife's shirt slightly to place his hand on the seal; containing the fox.**_

The wizards in the room didn't ask questions having already been explained a number of things by the shinobi like Jinchuriki and their militaristic government during the thirty minutes it took the Fates to undo the damage Eris caused.

_**Worriedly he looked at his wife in concern "Umm I've never her seen her cry out in pain like this before" he announced to the medic, desperate for a solution "Is she okay?"**_

"_**Of course she is" scolded the medic-nin who had been so encouraging to his wife just seconds before. "Anyway, you're supposed to be watching the Kyuubi's seal!" Mean old bat.**_

"_**But she's…"**_

"_**You're the fourth Hokage! Show some composure!" the medic dismissed Minato returning her attention to his wife "This much pain would be unbearable for a man! But woman are strong!"**_

Shikaku refrained from making a comment just in case Eris or the Fates decided to hit him like the other entire woman he tended to know. Especially, Yoshino the chunin he sometimes ran patrol with. Troublesome. Woman we're such a drag.

_**Minato blocked the Sarutobi's wife's impromptu lecture when he felt the seal begin to give beneath his hands. Concentrating he began to poor some of his chakra to it fighting the beast's control. It was so strong, much more than he anticipated. He added more of his chakra into the seal to keep it from breaking free.**_

_**Kushina gave a particularly painful cry when the Kyuubi made a particularly powerful attempt.**_

"_**Hang in there, Kushina" he encouraged. Wishing for his wife's sake that this birth was a quick one, again he cheered this time to his daughter "Hang in there, Naruko. Come to Tou-san Kaa-chan is getting tired".**_

The group held their breath collectively as they watched the scene pan out showing them the entrance to the cave. There, stood a man around the same height as James standing over the dead body of one of the ANBU guards. Studying the screen they could see that the rest had also fallen.

"This isn't good" Sakumo said quietly thankful for the menial errand Minato had sent his boy on as a precaution.

_**The man wore a white mask; sporting black painted flames encompassing the right side. It had only a single eye hole situated over the man's eye. His hood was covering his head disguising all notable features from any who might spy him.**_

They watched apprehensive as the man made his way towards the mouth of the cave.

_Please not Kushina. Please not Kushina_. Thought Minato wide eyes.

Thanatos watched the scene passively knowing that he would soon have a part to play. He turned to study the apprehensive face of one James Potter rather than that of Minato Namikaze. Perhaps a favor would help to entice the man to do what he would later ask of him.

Noises of protest were quickly quieted when they lost site of the intruder only to focus once again on Kushina.

"_**The head is out" came the call from the medic-nin at the end of the table. "You're almost done, Kushina!"**_

_**Struggling with the power of the Kyuubi underneath his palm Minato desperately shouted "Naruko, hurry up and come out! Kyuubi you stay in there!" War raged between the beast and him beneath his palm each desperate for control. For an agonizing five minutes all that could be heard were the pained filled screams from Kushina and the small encouragements given from the medical staff. Finally, Minato heard it.**_

"_**Waaa!"**_

Inside the room Minato leaned out of his seat to catch a glimpse of his daughter.

_**Anxiously waiting for the medics to bath the infant Minato stood at his wife's side comforting her. Finally, the old woman turned around and presented him with his daughter.**_

_**She was perfect. So beautiful. In that moment Minato thought he might burst with love and pride he had so much of it. Wanting to share this moment he brought little Naruko down towards his wife's train of sight. He turned briefly to wipe his eyes clear of emotion.**_

All occupants in the room were quiet watching the display in silence respectively. Each either replaying the moment of the first time they saw their child or imagining what their own would be like when the time came.

_**Getting himself together he clapped his hands "I know you've gone through childbirth, but I'm going to completely seal the Nine Tails!"**_

_**Kushina screamed out as the seal began to close. Then sensing danger Minato turned abruptly only to watch the senior medic and her assistant fall dead to the floor.**_

"_**Lady Biwako!"**_

_**There stood the man that had murdered the ANBU outside. Holding little Naruko in his arms he intoned "Lord Fourth Hokage, step away from the Jinchuriki immediately" he held a hand threatening over his newborn daughter.**_

Eyes wide Minato watched as the future him was put in one of the worst situations possible.

_**The intruder continued "otherwise this child's life will be over in one minute". **_

_**Immediately preparing himself for battle Minato wondered how the man had gotten inside his barrier. This guy…who the hell was he? **_

_**Kushina screamed again as the seal began to spread across her body. The beginnings of the seal start to fail.**_

Horrified all the men watched helpless as the family was attacked.

At least James hadn't had to watch his wife and him die that Halloween night, hopefully the man across the table would fare better than he with his opponent.

"_**Kushina!" Minato yelled seeing the damage. He had to close the seal now! But…he also had to save his daughter.**_

"_**Get away from the Jinchuriki" the intruder demanded once again as he pulled a kunai from his sleeve and held it to the child; his child's neck. "Don't you care what happens to your kid?"**_

_Of course I do!_ Minato thought to himself frantically from his seat. Atropos was right, watching this was worse than he thought it would be.

"_**Wait! Calm down!"**_

"_**Speak for yourself Minato. I'm as cool as can be." The man responded. Than without waiting for Minato's reply he launched the baby into the air.**_

"NARUKO!" yelled the men at the table at the same time as Kushina's voice rang through the memory;

"_**NARUKO!"**_

_**Eyes narrowed Minato jumped for his daughter catching her before the man next to him could make the killing blow. His daughter crying the whole way.**_

"_**Well I must hand it to the Yellow Flash, but I wonder about this next one" the man formed the hand sign to activate the exploding tags that Minato was just discovering within his daughter's blanket.**_

_**Helplessly Kushina cried out a warning from the table "Minato!"**_

_**Launching himself out of the entrance he threw the rigged blanket aside just avoiding the following explosion.**_

"Thank the gods" muttered Shikaku, staring at the image of his friend crouched in front of the cave; holding his daughter protectively in his arms.

_**Examining his crying daughter for injuries he breathed a sigh of relief "Thank goodness…Naruko isn't hurt"**_

"That was too quick of an exit to make" stated Sakumo "did you just teleport?"

His questioned was answered when the memory Minato said

"_**I was forced to use the Flying Raijin Jutsu" leaning down he removed a piece of debris in his way. Looking around he spied one of his special kunai in the ground. Picking it up he went over what just happened. His target was Kushina and he succeeded in separating us. I must hurry. Quickly he placed his daughter in the basinet and hurried towards the familiar chakra signature that was his wife.**_

Minato hated helplessly sitting at the table, unable to help. He was worried. His gut was telling him that he wouldn't make it out of this memory alive.

_**He found her too late it seemed as he watched the Kyuubi's head appear atop the trees in the night sky. Creating a shadow clone he sent it to the village to warn Sarutobi and the others of the impending attack. Fearing the worst he reached the water's edge only to see the Kyuubi about to crush Kushina. As the fist came down he teleported to her location quickly grabbing a hold of her before he flashed out again. **_

"_**I must say you're as quick as your nickname" came from the man below. Staring at Minato holding his wife's injured form in the trees above "But you are too late".**_

_**Having trouble breathing Kushina was finding it difficult to speaking "Minato" she struggled with the words "Is Naruko…is Naruko safe?"**_

"_**Yes, she is fine. I have her in a safe place"**_

"_**Thank goodness"**_

_**Kushina tiredly looked at the beast that had been sealed within her most of her life. Looking at her husband she desperately pleaded "Minato, you must stop that man and the nine tails right now". Imparting what she had heard from the man during her short capture she informed her husband "He's heading for Konoha".**_

Minato, Shikaku, and Sakumo all rose to their feet weapons drawn. Nobody, Nobody messed with their village or their Hokage's child. They were all determined to defeat the man who dared to threaten their home.

_**Minato tensed. Taking one last look at the man he teleported with Kushina back to where he left Naruko. "Just stay with Naruko" he ordered setting her down gently upon the mattress. **_

_**Taking one last look at his family Minato reaffirmed what he was fighting for. Konoha needed him. Grabbing his Hokage jacket that he had taken off before the birth he collected his battle gear.**_

_**Not turning to look at his wife as she whispered him good luck he stated "I'll be right back" already knowing it wasn't a promise he would be able to keep.**_

At least Kushina was safe Minato thought to himself looking at the scene. He could live with dying if those two girls were safe.

_**The scene paned over to an image of Kakashi without his ANBU mask waiting in line at the busy ramen stand. He was having the same old argument with his best friend/rival Gai.**_

Despite knowing that his son was about to be put in a life threatening situation Sakumo drank up the image of his older son and his friend. A real friend, he was always worried that his aloof son would never have one. Despite the other boy's….rather odd attire he avidly watched their interaction. He was so immersed in the scene that he didn't deliver his promised beating to Minato at the obvious loss of his son's eye.

"_**Why don't we just do Rock-Paper-Scissors again, tonight?" Kakashi asked of the man.**_

"_**Not that again!"**_

Sakumo chuckled at the boisterous boy's antics. It seemed his son made a habit of avoiding the man's challenges.

"_**Think of something more exciting!" he commanded. "How can you call yourself my rival?"**_

"_**We have an early start tomorrow. So let's pass for tonight" Kakashi avoided the competition both because he habitually avoided the man's insane challenges and because he was actually on duty at the moment.**_

"_**Don't use a mission as an excuse!" the spandex clad shinobi gestured wildly with his hands "I have all this pent-up energy inside me!" he exclaimed at the top of his already loud voice "Now is the time for diligent training!" Gai continued on walking up to the next available register, not noticing Kakashi halt abruptly behind him "Honest-to-goodness discipline and hard work lead to success in future missions – Kakashi?" he questioned turning around to find his often elusive friend.**_

_**But Kakashi didn't answer. Instead the teenage was looking over the walls beyond the village.**_

"_**Are you listening to me!?" Gai questioned getting in his face.**_

_**Not bothering to answer that question Kakashi asked one of his own "Do you sense anything weird?" he came off unbothered and nonchalant, but inside he was worrying about his sensei in his wife. Did the seal somehow weaken? "There's a chill in the air-"**_

"_**It's your attitude causing it!' Gai cut off not paying attention to his friend "We're only young once!"**_

_**What is this feeling the young ninja wondered. Preparing his excuses to his friend to hurry back to the cave Kakashi broke out in a cold sweat when he felt it. **_

"Get out of there" whispered Sakumo so low that none save Sirius with his enhanced hearing heard him.

_**There! Kakashi saw a puff of smoke indicating a large summons, but who was attacking. Was a spy taking advantage of his sensei's absence?**_

_**No….Kakashi had heard stories as he saw the creature through the quickly clearing smoke. The beast that could cause earthquakes and level mountains rose high above the buildings. Its' chakra emitting a feeling worse than any killing intent the young ANBU had ever felt. The Kyuubi stood before him, free from its' cage in Kushina-san's stomach. **_

_**Reacting quickly Kakashi along with Gai grabbed the civilians nearest them and weathered the blast of chakra. He ordered Gai to secure the area as he went. **_

_**He took off running towards the location of the cave to find out what happened when he was stopped by his sensei's clone. "We were attacked. I've taken Kushina and Naruko to a safe house and am returning as we speak round up the ANBU and rendezvous with Sarutobi I have already alerted him to what is happening". **_

_**Kakashi disappeared into the night to follow the command.**_

_**The Kyuubi was ravaging the shopping center of the village when Minato arrived. Valiantly his ninja stood their ground attempting to subdue the beast.**_

_**Above the panic he heard the clear voice of his apprentice Kakashi directing a squad "Do Not Falter! Even if we cannot defeat the nine tails we must concentrate on evacuating the villagers!" he didn't have the time to be proud and admire the way his apprentice had grown he had a job to do.**_

_**He heard the voice call out again "Do not engage on your own. Assemble before Lord Hiruzen! We will have to work together to take the fox down!" It wasn't too long ago that he remembered his talented student saying the exact opposite, wrongly believing that he should do everything on his own.**_

Sakumo frowned briefly at that despite the severity of the situation.

_**Taking one last look at the battle Minato teleported away on top of his face carved into the mountain. He flashed his chakra hot and bright attracting the beast's attention.**_

_**As Hokage, I will protect the village, my family right now. This is what I need to do. I will not allow them to do as they please. **_

_**He watched at the Nine Tails gathered strength, beginning to create its' fabled "Bijuu Bomb". **_

"_**Do not fuck with me" he said flying through his own hand seals to counter the attack.**_

"Minato, …you're not really going to stand in the way of that think?" asked Shikaku horrified. He had spied Choza and him in the crowd that was fighting the beast. The power of the Nine Tails was uncomprehend able to his brilliant mind.

_**It launched the destructive wall of power. Rapidly gaining speed it came straight at the Namikaze.**_

_**Slowly sweating with the effort Minato transferred the offending mass away.**_

"Woah" breathed Sirius breaking the silence of the wizards.

_**Grabbing one of his special kunai he readied himself again for the next assault. "For this large scale of destruction I'll have to be careful where I send it" he thought of the Bijuu Bomb he had teleported away spying taking out the mountains he had sent it to in the distance. **_

"_**I must report all that has happened to the Sandaime immediately" he spoke to himself. **_

_**Suddenly he felt a presence behind him grab his shoulder. The Intruder! He brought his kunai to the side slashing into the shorter man's head.**_

"YaY!"

"Good Job!"

"Way to go!"

"Get him!"

_**Only for it to pass right through him harmlessly.**_

"What?!"

_**He watched as his hand also passed through the man. Suddenly, his opponent became solid and grabbed Minato's arm "I'm your opponent…and it's all over". Activating his own Jutsu he attempted to teleport Minato away.**_

_**Quickly he flashed away escaping the man's jutsu.**_

_**He fell hard landing in front of cave entrance that he had just been experiencing one of the best moments of his life. **_

_**My attack missed Minato thought. But he materialized and immediately dragged me in. What is this jutsu.**_

"Shikaku?" Minato questioned having moved passed fearful and onto a whole new dimension of pissed off.

"Yeah?" his friend asked already guessing the question.

"If we don't find out this jutsu tonight, I demand you find a counter to it. Consider it my first order as future Hokage"

_**He was broken from his thoughts when his opponent appeared in front of him, with his own teleportation technique.**_

"_**I won't let you get away" declared the mysterious man.**_

_**Was his teleportation jutsu how he had taken Kushina away so quickly before? A shinobi who outmaneuvered the ANBU directly under the Third's control, who slipped through a top secret barrier, and who knew that the Nine Tail's seal would weaken during childbirth. Furthermore, he undid the Kyuubi's seal, tamed it and went in and out of the barrier set up by the Hidden Leaf without being caught I know of only one shinobi capable of this.**_

"Fuck…." Trailed Sakumo having met the man in his youth, it could only be…

"_**Are you Madara Uchiha?"**_

"No…way" breathed Shikaku stunned.

"Umm we're sorry to interrupt"

"But we would really like to know"

"Who the bloody hell is Madara Uchiha?" chorused the Prewett twins.

"Uchiha Madara is man that makes Voldemort comparable to a baby unicorn." Answered Thanatos, showing that he was in fact paying attention. "I will need you men to kill him".

"What!" came the startled cries from the room.

"Well the other alternative is he kills your children. The choice is yours" he stated bluntly.

"Bloody hell I feel like we're preparing for battle with Mordred and Morgana Le Fay" spoke Sirius out loud.

"His strength would be comparable" Thanatos agreed nonchalantly.

"Bloody Hell" whispered James at a loss for words requiring more intelligence.

"_**No that's impossible" Minato continued as his opponent lowered his view showcasing his shortened hair. "He's dead".**_

_**Tilting his head to the side mocking Minato his opponent replied "I wonder about that".**_

"_**At this point it doesn't matter who you are. Why are you targeting Konoha?"**_

"_**You could say that I did it on a whim or planned it, or that it's war, or that it's for peace" the man with no name answered dropping a set of thick chains from his sleeve, either end manacled on each of his wrists.**_

_**Whatever he is Minato surmised he is no ordinary man! He can control the Nine Tails and his teleportation jutsu surpasses Lord Second's and mine. And he has some dangerous ideology. I must deal with him now or he'll be even more trouble than the Kyuubi! **_

"More trouble…than the Kyuubi?" Minato repeated faintly.

_**If I transport myself to the village the fight will be even more chaotic as he will just follow me there inciting more panic. If he's anything like Madara, I can't keep the Nine Tails under summoning jutsu for too long. I just have to entrust the village to Lord Third. As for me…I must take this guy down right her right now!**_

_**The attacker spoke once again "Now that I have freed the Kyuubi you people have no hope left!"**_

_**They charged racing towards one another at top speeds. Minato wielding his kunai and the man open-handed chain trailing behind; Minato charged the man making the first strike thrust the kunai into his heart. **_

_**But he passed through again!**_

_**The chain trapping him between it and his opponent. He teleported out of the man's trap again landing a few feet away.**_

_**His flesh…my physical attacks have no effect on him, but he makes himself materialize to attack me.**_

"That could work" confirmed Shikaku following his friend's train of thought.

_**Namely, I can only strike at him when we both trade blows.**_

Sakumo and James both nodded their head at the man's future plan. Hopefully, he would be able to pull it off.

_**His risk lies at the moment during his attack. And considering the time remaining on the Kyuubi's summoning jutsu he doesn't relish a long battle either. The one who attacks an instant quicker than the other will win this match!**_

_**With that thought the Yondaime started the next charge positioning his kunai in the same position as before. He threw the kunai ahead of him watching it spear straight through his opponents face passing harmlessly to the other side just as the man went to reach for him he created the Rasengan in dominant hand.**_

"_**I win" announced the mysterious man going to grab Minato materializing.**_

_**Minato teleported to his kunai that just passed through his opponents head – He slammed the Rasengan down onto the unsuspecting man's back!**_

"_YES!"_ cheers chorused the cave.

_**Crash!**_

_**The mystery opponent smashed into the earth, creating a small crater due to the force of his impact. **_

_**I had to use the second level of my Flying Thunder God jutsu. **_

_**His opponent fled to safety on a neighboring boulder, clutching his left arm his hand literally melting off his form**_

"Oh, that's unpleasant" commented Gideon slightly green at the sight.

"That's not normal flesh" said Sakumo leaning closer for a better look as opposed to Gideon who was backing away.

"_**You go me" the masked man acknowledged. "This is what is meant by 'elusive' I should never have let my guard down-umpgh"**_

_**His monologue was interrupted as Minato teleported again to his side hitting him hard in the stomach, winding the man. He had marked the masked man's body somewhere!**_

_**Minato hastily applied a contact seal using his opponent's distraction to attempt to remove his control of the Nine Tails.**_

"_**With this the Kyuubi no longer belongs to you".**_

"_**I must hand it to you Yondaime Hokage" said the mask man making a retreat "You wounded me and managed to separate me from the Nine Tails. However, the Nine Tails will be my plaything again" he climbed further away. Teleporting away he said "I'm going to take over the world and there are so many ways of going about that" as his way of parting.**_

"Bugger. We have to kill him?" asked Sirius pointing incredulously at the place the masked man at disappeared form.

"Him and Madara" was the blunt reply of Thanatos.

"AND MADARA?!" the men chorused.

"You mean that whackjob wasn't Madara?" demanded James.

"Nope, just his apprentice"

Silence filled the room as the enormity of their task was delivered to them.

"Do you want to continue?" asked Atropos displaying uncommon amount of concern typical of the woman." I can give you an overview of the rest; we really should have finished over an hour ago."

Shaking his head no Minato said "I have to see how this ends for myself".

Sighing at the man's stubbornness the group watched as Minato summoned Gambunta and lured the Kyuubi away. They were there to witness Sarutobi and Kakashi arrive to help only to be held out by a barrier Minato and Kushina erected around themselves and the Kyuubi keeping it contained. They watched as Minato prepared to seal the beast inside his daughter sacrificing his life in order to protect family. They watched stunned as Kushina and him were pierced by the beast's claw. Tactfully, avoiding Minato's gaze as he fought not to break down.

"_**Don't be picky. Eat lots and grow strong" floated Kushina's voice in the night air "Make sure you bathe every day and stay warm. Also, don't stay up late. You need lots of sleep" the mother continued giving her final words to her daughter "and make friends. You don't need a lot of friends. Just a few, ones you can really, really, trust. I wasn't very good at it, but keep up with your studies and practice your ninjutsu hard. Remember that everyone has strengths and weaknesses, so don't get depressed if you can't do something well".**_

_**Kakashi and Sarutobi watched in horror from the other side of the barrier Minato erected, privy to their precious people's last words.**_

_**Oblivious to their presence so focused on her task Kushina continued to cram as much wisdom into her speech as possible "Respect your teachers and upperclassmen at the academy. Oh, and this is important it's about the three prohibitions for a shinobi. Be careful about lending and borrowing money. Put your mission wages into a savings account. No alcohol until your twenty. Too much can ruin your health, so drink in moderation. Another prohibition is men. I'm a woman so I don't know too much about this but all you need to remember is this world is made up of men and women. So it's only natural to take an interest in men…but just don't get hooked on bad men. Find someone just like your father" behind his wife Minato smiled. **_

_**It wasn't turning out as he had hoped. He was aware that he and his wife would not make it another five minutes. Eyes searching through the barrier he landed on first Sarutobi's and then his apprentice Kakashi's face. Reaching into his pocket he withdrew the three letters he had hastily written before leaving with Naruko for the sealing. Holding them up and catching the Third's eye. He received a nod of agreement from the man. Confident that his wishes would be respected he returned to his wife's lecture.**_

"_**You're going to face a lot of pain and hardship. Be true to yourself. Have a dream and have the confidence to make that dream come true!" Kushina began to cry in earnest the pain both physical and emotional getting to her "There's so much…oh, so much more I want to pass onto you. I wish I could stay with you longer. I love you. Minato, I'm sorry I used up all your time."**_

"_**Oh, it's okay" the man said clutching his wife "Naruko, my message to you is … I guess it's the same as your nagging mother's" Kushina chuckled weakly through her tears swatting at him. Closing his eyes he intoned his last words "Eight Signed Seal" pulling the Nine Tails into the newborn infant "I love you" were the last words he whispered before his world went black.**_

"I think it's time to call it a day" said James standing up, grabbing Minato's arm he then proceeded to apparated home.

**How do you think Minato will react to the news? What will Sakumo do as he finds out more and more of his suicide? What will those letters say and who will they be for?**


	11. AN:next chapter will b up todaytomorrow

**I AM NOT STOPPING THIS STORY NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP LATER TODAY OR TOMORROW!**

Okay, people have been sending me various PMs and reviews asking questions. I'm pretty good about responding to them but I thought I'd answer a few of the more common ones now for everyone to read.

Fem!Harry will not be god…well goddess like in this story. She will not be related to Merlin or secretly own Hogwart's castle. The Peverell connection will be important and I feel that the Potter and Peverell names are more than enough. Amaryllis will be powerful, but not a natural front line fighter. I always thought it was a bit weird that Harry wanted to be an auror. For someone who wanted a normal life and just wanted the fighting to stop that was a funny career choice. I get that he has a saving people thing and probably joined to keep people safe, but I just thought that there were other avenues that suited him more than that. Such as an activist (the man was pretty impassioned), healer, journalist (I actually really like this idea. He could spend his life making sure that the public read the truth each morning), or expand on the Weasley twin's defensive items that they opened in their joke shop like whole other story that he ran while twins covered the joke shop but they still conferred on everything…you get the drift.

The only two plan pairings I have at the moment are Amaryllis/Kakashi and Naruko/Shikamaru. I will take any other pairings under consideration.

Sakumo and Shikaku were not called by the Fates just because their sons are paired with the two prophecy children.

Lily Evans, Kakashi Hatake, Minato Namikaze, Shikaku Nara, and Shikamaru Nara are all geniuses. Their power levels will be across the board. The Potters (James, Dorea, and Charlus) are incredibly talented and well versed in their fields but won't be all knowing; the same will go for Amaryllis as she gets older. What the Potters have going for them is raw power. Sirius is incredibly talented and quick on his feet under pressure, he is more street smart. On the opposite side of the coin Celeste is bookish and more methodical in her thinking. She and pressure don't work well together. I think that the Prewetts are smart and creative thinkers. None of molly's kids ever seemed incredibly powerful, so I'm going with that they are both dealing with average power, but are still formidable fighters due to hard work. Naruko as we all know is insanely powerful, but is on a constant sugar high. She won't be a genius, but with guidance some of her impulsivity may lessen.

The shinobi and the wizards will spend time in BOTH the Elemental Nations and the wizarding world.

Luna is Sirius' kid.

I will kill off a number of characters in the flashbacks. The future was so bad the Fates had to change it after all.

One more thing…

I plan on giving the wizards the chance to form their own clan for the times they are doing work in Konoha (that doesn't mean that all of them will relocate permanently…well they might, but maybe not. I'm not mentioning my plans for that yet). What should the wizards decide their clan name will be and what should be their motto?

Expect another chapter soon.

P.S.

If you've commented several times and haven't read a reply to me, it's most likely because A. you just left a comment and didn't ask me a question or B. I answered it in an answer to someone else's question. So sorry if any felt that I have slighted you it was never my intention.


End file.
